Tynzien's Saga: Path of The Warrior
by Ash The Wanderer
Summary: The first DBZ story I ever wrote for FF.Net. it begins the tale of Tynzien Warlock, an exiled saiya-jin tormented by demons from his past, who will find redemption can come from sacrifice, friendship, and the will to be a hero.
1. Prelude: Lonely Saiya-jin Soldier

**__**

Path Of The Warrior

Prelude: Lonely Saiya-jin Soldier

Just another pit stop.

Wiping the sweat that had begun to bead on his forehead, the tall, built figure exhaled loudly and looked back towards his ship. _Rough landing. I hope I don't have to fix the landing gear, that's always a bitch._

Blowing a stray lock of hair out of his face, the figure leaned on one knee and looked down off the small hillside he was one. His ship whirred behind him.

"Damage assessment complete."

"Lay it on me, Century." The figure replied, still looking down onto the black cliffs that dominated the view. The only change of view was the city, small and neat, tucked into the cliffisde as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Only no one would be solving this puzzle. The city was in ruins. The figure sighed and ran his hand through his black hair, which stood on his forehead in unruly locks and spikes. The hair, disturbed, was shoved aside and then resumed the shape it had been in previously. The figure smiled. He had reached that age.

"Engine cooled down and at 98.729 percent. Landing gear slighly damaged, but able to be handled by on-board mother-unit. Estimated time for repairs: 89 minutes.

"Well, a bit of luck." the figure muttered. "Now, let's see if I can find anything useful."

His hand went up and began to tap at the device attached to his ear. The coloured blue clear material, like glass, extended from an arm to the main unit and was placed in front of his right eye. Through it the figure viewed the landscape, and he continued to tap at it as he looked around.

"2…2…1…3…my god, these power levels are so low my scouter is burning itself out tracking them. I can't sense any ki either."

"Perhaps the planet is uninhabited."

"No go, Century. Whatever tore down that city, it did it recently. This planet has to be habited by something."

"The city could very well have been attacked by invaders from another planet, who having taken what they wanted, and have left."

"Century, shut up!"

"Your disrespect is noted."

"I said…hey wait, I've got something…not much though, only a power level of 63. My scouter can barely read it and it's going at maximum."

"I advise you against doing what you usually do."

"Advice not taken. Finish the repairs. I'll see you later."

And with that, the figure rose into the air, completely defying the law of gravity. Blue flame suddenly exploded from the figure, enveloping him in an aura of power. But the flame did not burn the figure, but merely swept and licked the air around him. And then, with a loud bang, the figure took off through the air, flying off into the distance and leaving a blue trail of energy behind him as he flew.

The people of this planet were called the Giks. They were a race that was small of stature, most of them barely reaching 1.5 feet among the tallest of them. They bore a resemblance to the spider monkeys that inhabited the planet Earth, but they lacked fur, and their skin was a light ochre in colour. Their ears were also long, thin, and pointed. They were a harmless and peaceful race, mostly due to the fact that they couldn't fight at all, prefering to try and negotiate, or at the very most, run away.

But that had changed a week ago, as a new race called the Clohtacs had arrived. The Clohtacs were a giant insectoid race that, if viewed by humans, would most likely have been called a cross beween a praying mantis and a scorpion. They were a gigantic species, the smallest of them usually growing to a height of 15 feet easily. Their size was complimented by extraordinary strength, speed, cutting mandibles, scissoring arms that could easily crush stone, and a powerful tail tipped with a poisoness barb.

They were also a predatory species that fed entirely on meat. And even with no intelligence in such matters as spaceship building and travel, they had somehow moved from planet to planet for eons, feeding on whatever species happened to have the poor chance of already living on that planet.

The Giks were the unfortunate species that happened to be on the Clohtacs's current menu.

The power level that the figure had read belonged to a Clohtac warrior named Krahsemag, and it was in the middle of eating. Or at least trying to eat. The Gik family it had attacked, despite their peaceful nature, had put up quite a fight to keep it from feeding, but after it had gutted, or at least sliced the eldest son, it thought it could feed in peace. But even know the female would not stop struggling.

"Stop it! If you just give up, it will be quick! And even if you don't, you're going to die anyway! Accept it!" Krahsemag snarled in a low-pitched shrieking snarl at the Gik female, who was named Orp. Orp did not listen as she continued to yell. But her last resort was soon used up, as her teeth made no effect on the armoured scissor-claws of Krahsemag. All she managed to do was hurt her mouth.

But Orp wasn't the only one fighting, as her father and younger brother had managed to pull themselves to their feet and charged the giant insectoid again. But Krahsemag saw them coming, and with a lash of his multi-jointed tail, send the two Gik males crashing back to the ground, the injuries in their bodies finally proving to be too strong for their burning desire to not allow the giant Clohtac to eat their family member.

"Father! Bisd! No!"

"Shut up, youngling! They'll be joining you in a second!"

With that, Krahsemag pulled Orp as he opened his crushing mandibles to pluck her head off like a flower. All she could do was scream.

Then she wasn't there anymore.

Krahsemag felt a yank in his curved, bladed arms, and then his mandibles closed on air.

"What?"

Angered at the loss of his meal, Krahsemag began to snap his head back and forth in an attempt to find his former prey.

When he finally did though, she wasn't alone.

The figure stood, quietly and at ease. Behind him, Orp, who reached barely to his knees, cowered behind his larger size. With a quick, gentle motion, the figure reached down and shoved the young Gik away from him. As she took off, the figure slid his eyes back onto Krahsemag.

Krahsemag's rage suddenly drained as something occurred to him.

"What luck! I was about to settle for a mere morsal and now an entire feast has come my way!" Krahsemag roared, and raised his tail and lanced it at the figure.

Krahsemag's attempt at making shis-ke-bob failed as the air rippled around the figure and then the tail slammed into the rock of the cliff face. The figure had vanished.

"What?"

"Yo! Hey bug boy! Over here!"

Krahsemag's multi-segmented eyes swung and locked onto the figure he stood at his new position, a good twenty feet from where he had been standing before.

"Impossible! How did I miss!"

"Maybe because you're slow."

"Foolish fleshling! I am one of the highest warriors in my hive! My speed is unmatched! No one is as fast as I!"

The figure cocked his head and allowed himself a smug smile.

"I had a friend once, you overgrown ant farm reject. His name was Bardock. I believe he said it best…" the figure snickered. "You haven't _seen_ fast."

With that, the figure struck a combat pose.

"But, do feel free to try and prove me wrong."

Krahsemag's rage exploded. Making an extremely high-pitched shriek that hurt the nearby Gik family's ears as they stood and watched, the furious Clohtac charged the figure and swung a massive scissored arm at him.

Orp was never sure if she could trust her eyes afterward, as Krahsemag once again hit only air as the figure dodged to the side so fast Orp couldn't tell if he has teleported or merely moved far too fast for her eyes to follow.

His repeated failure sent Krahsemag over the edge, and he went into a furious series of slashes and tail stabs. 

Almost as if it was no challenge, the figure ducked, dodged, and jumped around in an amazing dance, easily evading all of the blows the Clohtac threw at him. Orp had never seen such speed.

Neither had Krahsemag, and the more he saw, the angrier he got, and that was his final error. With a roar, he reigned up and smashed both his scissored arms and his barbed tail at the last spot where the figure had been. All it did was get his limbs stuck in the rock.

And then the figure was standing on his stuck limbs, and Krahsemag's anger drained away as it was replaced by an emotion he had never felt before.

Fear.

The figure showed no emotion but merely thrust out his hand, palm first, at Krahsemag's head.

"Say cheese!"

The last thing Krahsemag saw was a blinding light emit from the figure's palm.

And then the energy blast that has shot from the figure's hand enveloped his head and completely distegrated his upper body. As the figure did a backwards flip off the Clohtac, the force of the blast caught the remainder of the corspe and carried it along with it to it's short trip to a cliff face.

And then the rest of Krahsemag's corpse was blown to atoms as a shuddering explosion rock the cliff face. The force wave tossed the figure's hair and blew it backward away from his face. He paid it no mind.

As the dust rose from where the explosion has taken place and the last of the debris was raining down, the figure turned to the Gik family. One of the younger sons, Bisd, finally got a good look at him. His black hair seemed to defy gravity like he did, as it stood up in an elaborate style of spiked locks. He wore a red bodysuit that sported a piece of armour that protected his chest and one of his shoulders, the other mysteriously missing the armour that one sported.

As the hair settled back into the position it had had all along, which seemed impossible considering how much the wind had tossed it around, the father, Aisrep, suddenly realized who the figure was. The fear that had faded with the destruction of Krahsemag came back in full force, seemingly even stronger then before.

"A SAIYA-JIN!"

The name of the superpowered warrior species seemed to have a worse effect on the family then an army of Clohtacs ever could. The family didn't scream, or run. Their faces, which had been full of hope a second ago, almost seemed to crumple in on themselves, and they all sank to their knees, their heads bowed, although even in their sudden despair, they had enough sense in the fact that the father and his two younger sons did so in front of his wife, three daughters and wounded elder son.

With a start, the Saiya-jin realized why. Even against the Clohtac warrior Krahsemag, they believed that they might have had some hope of saving themselves. It may have been in the same odds category as winning a dozen jackpots in the lottery in a row, but the hope, however small, was there, which is what allowed them to look past their small statures and defy their natures as not being fighters and keep trying to save the young child that the Saiya-jin had saved instead.

But against him, they saw no hope at all of surviving, and had given up on the spot, not even bothering to go out in a blaze of glory, but simply accepting their apperent fate.

The realization shook the Saiya-jin. 

__

The crimes my species must have commited to earn a reputation, and a reaction, like this…

The Saiya-jin blinked, and decided to try what his master had taught him.

"Don't worry. I do not come in hostility. Only in search of aid." He said. He was sincere in his words and manner.

It proved to not be enough.

"Don't try to trick us! We know you, you planet-butchers! We'd have rathered be eated by the Clohtac then have run into you! Just drop the pretense and kill us! We won't be fooled!" Aisrep spewed in a torrent of venom at the Saiya-jin, his apparent death giving him one last shot of defiance.

"Look, I really don't want to harm you."

The translator in his scouter was not able to decifer exactly what the older Gik said in response. But judging from his facial expression when he said it, the Saiya-jin doubted it had been "Ok, I believe you. Care to have tea?"

"Look, I know that my species is know for it's genocide, but I emplore you, believe me! I am not a Saiya-jin warrior! I am related to that species of barbarians only in blood!"

The fact that the Saiya-jin had insulted his own species seemed to mean something to the Gik. The Saiya-jin knew his species was a proud race, and he knew all about the accursed "Saiya-jin Pride". Perhaps that meant that a true Saiya-jin would never insult his own species, or at least it appeared that way to the elder Gik.

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I am a traveler of sorts, and I seek only to ask your planet for the use of whatever technology it might have."

"I have never heard of a Saiya-jin scientist."

"I doubt my race has either." 

__

This could go on forever. The Saiya-jin thought with exhasperation. "Look, I can tell you all the sordid details later. You son is wounded! Let me help him!"

"I'll die before I entrust you with the life of my son!"

"HE'LL die if you don't!

The argument showed no signs of stopping, before Orp, having stood by and stayed silent throughout the exchange, finally spoke up.

"Father! This man, this Saiya-jin, saved my life! He killed the Clohtac that threatened us! Would he really do this if he planned to destroy us all?"

While what his young daughter had said sunk in almost immediately, Aisrep took some time in answering.

"Ok." He muttered. "For the sake of my daughter, I will trust you. But if you betray us, even death won't stop me from extracting my revenge!"

The Saiya-jin nodded, and briskly walked the distance he had kept between the group of Giks. They parted from him, and he knelt by the side of the male Gik who had been wounding battling Krahsemeg. A once-over did not look favorable for the older brother of Orp. The Saiya-jin began tapping at his scouter.

"Pulse rapid and weak, breathing laboured, dammit, this is not good."

The Saiya-jin frowned.

"Where's the nearest city? Or medical facility?"

"Over 700 miles from here. And we possess no vechiles. We could never get there in time." Aisrep replied. The Saiya-jin took one glance on the look on his face. _He already looks like he's lost his son._

"Ok, let's see…"

Concentrating as hard as he could, the Saiya-jin reached out and began to manipulate the iron content of the young Gik's blood. Although the strain was great, the Saiya-jin managed to succeed in his goal, as the injuries inflicted apon the Gik was suddenly covered by a crust of blood.

"Ok, I managed to make the blood clot. That'll hold, as long as we're gentle, but he needs medical care. Can you direct me to this city?"

"Didn't you hear me? It's 700 miles away…"

It was then that Aisrep found himself floating a foot off the air.

"And I can fly." the Saiya-jin finished.

The trip to the city was uneventful. Strangely, neither did the landing. However, after the wounded Gik was taken away, the Saiya-jin suddenly found himself surrounded by tiny soldiers armed with spears. He would have laughed, except he could feel the small amount of energy radiating from the seemingly normal veneer of the weapons and assumed they had some nasty surprise.

"Hold it!"

Aisrep shoved aside two soldiers and trotted over to the side of the Saiya-jin.

"He helped us. Give him a chance. It's not like your weapons would have any effect on him anyway."

The Saiya-jin nodded in agreement. The soldiers suddenly parted again, and another Gik emerged. This one was even shorter then the others, and had a grizzled look about him.

"I am Ukakiak Lergnag." The wizened Gik said. The Saiya-jin arched his brows in confusion, until his scounter completed the translation and told him that Ukakiak was some kind of high military rank. "What do you want, Saiya-jin?"

"I wish to look at your most advanced technology."

Despite their fear, a ripple of laughter spread across the group of soldiers. Lergnag, however, did not look amused.

"Why should we trust you Saiya-jin? We know all too well of you and your planet's horrific slaughter of other races."

"I believe that if I planned to come here to destroy you, you all would already be dead. But if you are that distrustful, I will provide you a service in exchange for your help."

"If you're really a Saiyan, kill the Clohtac!" a young soldier yelled.

Lergnag cast a burning glare at the young warrior, who shrank away.

"Do not ask this stranger for impossibilities." He said in a low forceful voice, almost a snarl.

"I can do that."

All eyes turned in amazement at the reply of the Saiya-jin.

"And by the way, young lad, it's "Saiya-jin"." The Saiya-jin concluded.

Lergnag's facial expressions were hard to read, but the one he wore currently clearly showed amusement.

"So, you actually think you, alone, can destroy the thousands of murderous insects that have infested our planet? Are you mad or just stupid?"

"I saw what those bugs did to one of your cities. Races like that have no right to march in and take whatever they want just because they're stronger. No right at all. I know that all too well…"replied the Saiya-jin, his voice dropping off as if the words stirred something in him that did not like to be stirred.

"Stranger, going against those insects would be suicide."

"I don't see it that way."

"Then let me help you see it! I've heard of those devices, those "scouters" that you aliens wear on your face. It can judge the fighting abilities of opponents. "Power levels", I believe they are called.

"Actually, Ukakiak, the correct term for it is _ki._ Inner fighting power. Power in general that all living beings possess. Power levels are a slang term of sorts."

"No matter! Tell me, what is the average ki, or power level, or whatever you wish to call it, of a Clohtac."

"Well, the one I fought earlier claimed to be one of their finest warriors. He had a power level of 50. Assuming he was telling the truth, I would assume the average Clohtac has a power level of about 10-15. Maybe a little more."

Lergnag would have raised an eyebrow if he'd had eyebrows to raise. He had heard that Saiya-jins were cruel and rather stupid. Such an assumption coming from one who claimed to belong to the species came across as very strange.

"Very well, Saiya-jin. What is the average power level of a Saiya-jin warrior?"

"When last I knew, the average power level was around 2000-2500, although that may have gone up recently. I haven't been in contact with my species for a long time."

"Then do you see what I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"DO THE MATH!" thundered a voice box never meant to thunder anything, as Lergnag began to get annoyed at the Saiya-jin's inablity to see the big picture. "All it will take is 250 Clohtacs to match you, and if you attack the main nest, you'll be facing thousands of them! You would be slaughtered!"

The Saiya-jin was impressed. A minute ago the Gik had looked as if he would like to kill him as soon as look at him, and now he was concerned for his safety.

"Do not worry, Ukakiak. I am not the average Saiya-jin."

"Very well! What is your power level?" Lergnag shot back.

"1,750,000."

For a while, there was silence, as murmurs spread throughout the grouped soldiers. Lergnag's face whitened slightly, and it took him some time to find his voice.

"Did you say…."

"Yes."

"How…?"

"I was privy to many things that the Saiya-jin race was not. But it does not matter. Just tell me where the Clothacs are, and I will make them…extinct." The Saiya-jin said with obvious saitisfaction.

Lergnag, still floored by the Saiya-jin's revolution, gave him the directions.

"Thank you."

The air exploded around the Saiya-jin into fire, and with that he blasted into the air and zapped off into the horizon.

"He had to be lying about his power. He's as good as dead." One of the soldiers stated with confidence.

Lergnag searched within himself, but the feeling his soldier had did not exist within him.

"It's been two hours. He's most likely been ravaged into a million squishy pieces. Give it up, we need to use the time to plan defenses against those damn insects." One of the soldiers on lookout duty said to his comrade. He did not share his feeling that any defense planned would just delay the inevitable. The Clohtac had overrun and devoured many of their cities with ease. It would prove no different for this one, or any of the other cities on the 7 different continents on their planet.

"I guess. Poor fool." The other one said, as he reached down to flick a switch that would open the mike. Once open, he would order the next set of guards into the tower, and then go take a break.

He was the lucky one.

Suddenly, a brillant, blinding light filled the horizon.

"ARGH!" screamed the first guard, clapping his hands across his face. "MY EYES!"

Then the massive vibration hit. The tower shook and both guards were tossed to the floor as the blinding light faded from their window. The tower buckled and seemingly threatened to give way, and then settled.

"Dammit! What the hell was that! I can't see!" cursed the blinded guard, as he rubbed at the eyes. His vision began to clear. He signed with relief.

"Oh my…by the face of Froan……"the other one said. With white spots still dancing in his vision, the other guard looked up.

A massive mushroom cloud lay in the far distance, smoke and dust kicked up miles apon miles into the sky. The two guards gaped at the sight.

"No! It couldn't be!"

And then they saw the blue light flying from the cloud. In the seconds that it took for them to exit the watchtower and make it out on the rampart it was attached to, the light had reached them.

The Saiya-jin floated above the ramparts. His hair was the same, but his outfit showed some minor tears, and the lone shoulder plate had been cracked off. But the Saiya-jin was alive and well.

"One less bug nest, and one less annoying species." He said with a saitisfied nod. He looked over his shoulder at the two guards, who were rapidly being joined by dozens of other people.

"Did…you…kill…"

"Every last one. One by one. And that big blast made sure I didn't miss any. Although it's possible…eh, better not risk it."

With that, the Saiya-jin thrust down his fists and closed his eyes in concentration.

Then the guard felt tremedous power, beyond anything he had ever dreamed of, start to be drawn into the figure that floated above him. With a spark, golden lighting started to arch and burn around the figure and the air began to hum.

"I suggest you cover your eyes."

As the Saiya-jin raised his arms, and black fire exploded around his hands, the Giks took his advice.

Then the Saiya-jin snapped his right hand forward, then his left, and then brought his hands up above his head and slammed them down in front of him. Two energy blasts emerged from the first motions and sped towards the site of the explosion, and then when the Saiya-jin slammed his hands down in front of him, an even larger blast of ki lanced out, overtaking the first two.

And then they hit the place where the explosion's dust was still dispersing, and once again the ground was rocked as massive explosions rent the plains far off in the distance. More smoke and dust exploded into the air, and the force wave struck the Saiya-jin. He did not move, and as the wind blast died down, he slowly slide down through the air and landed on his feet lightly.

"There. If that didn't kill any stragglers that I missed, nothing will."

There was silence among the Giks, most of them still in disbelief.

"Now, with the Clohtacs gone, I'd like my end of the bargain. And while I'm there, maybe I can show you how to build a better fly swatter so things like those don't come along again."

Century was calmly finishing up the repairs to the ship when the Saiya-jin returned.

"Welcome back, Master. Did you learn anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. While they had some great technology for creating holograms and possibly manipulating the weather, there was nothing I could use to help improve myself, or tell me more about my abilities. Well, no matter. Maybe the next planet."

"You have been in battle."

"You noticed. Yeah, I was playing exterminator. Don't worry about it. I barely broke a sweat. Fuel up, we should be heading off."

"My scanners indicate that a Frieza scouting party is patrolling this area of the Xob galaxy. Recomendation to avoid."

"Agreed. Go to steath as we leave the atmosphere. The star near here is a Class B Dixan, we'll slingshot around it and be out of here before they even have time to read the vapor trail."

"Acknowledged."

"Repairs complete?"

"Ship at 100 percent and awaiting orders."

"Ok, fire it up, and get a shower ready, after that battle I must smell to high heaven. And lay out some new clothes, this armour needs to be repaired."

As a platform slid from the bottom of the ship, the Saiya-jin prepared to step onto it.

"Hey, wait!"

The Saiya-jin turned to see one of the hovering vehicles that the Giks used to get around. In it was Orp, and one of her brothers, who drove.

"Don't go yet!"

The Saiya-jin grinned.

"What is it, young one?"

"You never told me your name! We need to know!"

The Saiya-jin made a strange sound that sounded somewhat like a laugh, and slammed his hand on the button that made the platform go up.

"It's Tynzien! Tynzien Warlock!"

And with that said, Tynzien vanished into his ship, and blasted back out among the stars.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Soul Among The Stars

**__**

The Saga Of Tynzien, The Lost Saiya-jin: Path Of The Warrior

Chapter 1: Lost Soul Among The Stars

"GODDAMIT!"

Tynzien cursed and tossed the blob of dough across the kitchen. It hit the wall and splattered in a star pattern, before slowly sliding down the wall.

"I'll get it one day! I will!" Tynzien cursed to his kitchen as a small robot emerged from the wall and began to clean up the mess.

"You have failed 98 times. Your patience is impressive. That, or you are far too stubborn." Century replied.

Tynzien sighed.

"Why didn't I ask for the recipe before I left?"

"You were young, and you were in agony. I don't think asking for your stepsister's recipe for…what did she call them again?"

"Launam cakes. Tastiest food I ever ate. I miss them."

"Yes, well, asking how to make your favorite treat was most likely the last thing on your mind."

Tynzien knew his computer was right. When he had left his surrogate home planet, his heart had been filled with sorrow and rage. It was not until he was thousands of light years away that he realized he had forgotten a few things.

"Where are we, Century?"

"We are entering the fringe of the Noiturtni solar system. It contains a few uninhabited planets, and the planet Cisum, which is the home planet of the Raeus."

"What kind of species are they?"

"Humanoid. An offshoot of the attempted colonizination efforts during the glory days of the _homo sapiens_ empire millions of years ago. They have evolved somewhat, but are basically the same as before."

"How have they evolved?"

"Their skins have changed and become more enhanced to take the rays of the Class C Aixan star. Besides that, they are basically _homo sapiens_."

"Does that aid their fighting ability? On that subject, how are they in terms of fighting ability?" asked Tynzien, a hint of eagerness creeping into his voice.

"A paradox. They possess incredible potential to develop as fighters, but for the most part, they are pacifists and peaceful types. The chances to greatly develop fighting skills are all but non-existant in this atmosphere and very few have ever been able to break the imposed boundries."

"Who has?"

"Only one name on record. A warrior known as Suazaa."

"Is he down there?" asked Tynzien, the eagerness becoming more apparent.

"Negative. He left some time ago, although according to the most recent information, his reasons are not known. Neither is his current location."

Tynzien cursed.

"You speak your native language. You must be displeased."

Tynzien realized that he had cursed in Saiya-jin. He ground his teeth in anger at his slip.

"Century, I'm going to train! Set it up! 30 tons!" Tynzien said, trying to give himself something to do to forget the slip and pass the time.

"Are you sure…."

"I SAID 30 TONS!"

"Very well, Master."

Entering the area of his ship that served as his training room, Tyzien stripped off his shirt. He flexed and stretched, loosening up his muscles, and then headed over the center of the room.

He stood calmly, arms relaxed at his sides, meditating. His eyes closed, he began slow, graceful movements of his arms and legs. He did them for 10 minutes.

Then his eyes snapped open violently.

"Kick it!"

With that, Tynzien began throwing rapid-fire punches, jabs, hooks, backhands, chops, and uppercuts. He pummeled the air for a while, then switched to kicking, and his legs began to blur into the martial arts attacks he had been taught. After doing this for a while, he started doing both in succession, and for a while the walls watched his deadly dance. However, eventually, the routines ended, and Tynzien looked to the ceiling of the large room.

A cocky, almost malevolent grin split his face.

"Start now!"

And with that, the ceiling opened and a massive block dropped from it. The block was at least 200 feet across and five feet tall. As it fell, Tynzien put his arms up to catch it.

The blocked landed, and Tynzien was driven to his knees by the immense weight. He snarled, and as sweat popped anew out all over his muscular frame, he slowly shoved himself back to his feet. Straining, his teeth clenched, he slowly raised his arms, and then lowered them, and then raised them again, benchpressing the immense block.

And time passed.

Tynzien's muscles started to burn, and his breathing began to get ragged, but he did not slow down.

And more time passed.

Sweat poured down Tynzien's frame.

And yet more time passed.

"ONE THOUSAND!" Tynzien screamed.

With that, Tynzien let loose with a surge of power and threw the block into the air. It flew up and then gravity seized it again, and it plummeted back down towards Tynzien.

And then Tynzien clenched his right hand, and as the block was about to hit him, smashed his fist into it, like a gnat attacking a St. Bernard.

The block exploded into a million small pebbles, which rained across and down the room. Tynzien was pelted with shrapnal, but he just ignored it as he lowered his fist, allowing both his arms to stand, at the ready, at his side.

"Century, activate dodging sequence. Omega level."

Then Tynzien stood there, at the ready, his eyes slowly sliding back and forth.

POOH!

At high speed, a small dart lanced from a hidden launcher in the wall and flew at Tynzien's eye.

Tynzien saw it coming a mile away, and zapped slightly to the side. So quickly did he move that to the untrained eye that it would have appeared that he teleported the short distance.

A second passed.

Then darts started to fly from the walls in the dozens, and then in the hundreds, all of them tipped with a deadly neurotoxin that would kill Tynzien within seconds of administration.

Tynzien smirked and went into overdrive as he zapped all over the room, doing flips, sommersaults, splits, and every other gymnastic maneuver in the book as he dodged every single dart. The darts intestified even more, and Tynzien began bouncing around the room like a pinball, avoiding every single dart by a mile. Finally, after 5 minutes of non-stop dodging, the darts stopped and began to be replaced by small stones. These stones were larger then the darts, and thus harder to dodge. Tynzien stepped it up a level and went as far as he could.

Eventually, the sequence ended, and Tynzien slowly floated back to the center of the room, exhausted.

Then even larger stones started to fly from the walls. Worn out, Tynzien barely dodged the first one, but the second one smacked him right in the face. Then another one flew at him, and smacked him in the back.

"Too fast!"

Tynzien blinked as he snapped his head to the side to narrowly dodge another stone, and as his head slide back, he knew that if he were going to get past this, he would have to move faster. That left him one option.

As his mind slid into concentration, Tynzien clenched his fists and activated the greatest technique of his master, the one only he had been worthy to learn, and the one that had sent him into self-imposed exile.

"KA-IO-KEN!!!"

The red fire exploded around Tynzien, and he put his previous performance to shame as the larger stones suddenly found they couldn't hit him, no matter what. The computer, at the end of its wits, decided to go out cheating.

The stones stopped.

Tynzien's body slid out of the Kaioken state.

And then from every single launcher in the room flew a rock.

Tynzien's eyes widened. He would never be able to dodge this barrage, and he would be hurt if all those rocks hit him.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, throwing his arms up.

Energy exploded from his being and enveloped the rocks, distengrating them into oblivion. The spaceship shook as the blast smashed into the walls, and the door to the room blew off its hinges and imbedded in the wall.

Panting, Tynzien waited as the smoke cleared to reveal the ruins of the training room. Another grin split his face.

"And once again, you have wrecked the training room." Century intoned.

"Shut up Century, and get some repair bots in here." Tynzien replied, as he left to shower.

Some time later, Tynzien was stuck inside a computer bank as he performed repairs inside it. Tools floated in and out, and occasionally curses.

"Training report completed. Your ki has increased, but only by 298 points."

There was the noise of something slamming into something, a muffled yell of pain, and then Tynzien floated out of the hole in the monitor and shot up to the main screen of his computer.

"What do you mean, only 298 points? Impossible! I pushed myself beyond anything I have ever done before! I even used the Kaioken! I never used the Kaioken before in training! Are you sure you didn't forget a few zeros?"

"I triple-checked it, Tynzien."

Tynzien made a noise of hopeless frustration and threw a ki blast at the wall. A panel snapped open and the blast flew through it out into the vacumn of space. It struck a stray meteor that was nearby and blew it to dust.

"Temper temper, Tynzien."

"That was new."

"I've noticed you like to let off steam by blowing things up, and I've decided that it can be things that I don't need to fix that can be blown up."

Tynzien muttered about his computer being a smartass and floated back down to the panel. He slid back in, completed his repairs, and slid back out. He fused the metal plate back over the hole with his finger, and then flew over to the main control chair.

"How close are we to Cisum?"

"69,790,969.8786574979 miles. We should be there within half an hour."

"God, Century, lay off the decimal points!"

"You programmed me to be accurate. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Tynzien didn't bother to argue with his computer. 

"Devote yourself to the repairs, Century. I wish to be alone."

"As you wish."

As Century "left" in the only way it could by focussing it's energy fully on one part of the ship, Tynzien began to call up computer statistics. A picture of him appeared on the large screen, and then faded into his silhoulette as calculations appeared, indicating various parts of himself.

"I don't understand it. 6 months ago I could barely lift 5 tons, and now I'm doing 30. My speed is the highest I've ever seen, and my ki is stronger and more focussed then I ever dreamed! I'm probably stronger then any Saiya-jin alive!"

No sooner had Tynzien said this then a memory, long forgotten, came to his mind.

"Oh yes, there's that "legendary" Saiya-jin who was said to have been the strongest warrior in the universe. But I don't have any readings to compare me to him, just legends. But I know one thing, I'm not the strongest being in the universe."

Tynzien, completely lost on his feelings, leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I have improved so much, and yet something within keeps telling me to go on! Almost as if I'm standing at a door and it's telling me to go through it. But I don't seem to have the key!"

Tynzien stared, and then suddenly stood up.

"What is this feeling? I don't like to fight, and yet I crave it, and no matter how I try, these cravings cannot be repressed. And no matter how much I train and battle, it just keeps asking for more! Is this Saiya-jin pride?"

Slamming his hands down, Tynzien looked out a porthole that showed the outside of space, stretching off into infinity.

"Who am I?"

__

KA-IO-KEN…

NO! LOOK OUT!

What have I done…..

"ARGGH!" Tynzien screamed, and slammed his fist into the metal wall. Seething, he wrenched it out.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME LIKE THE OTHERS! I WILL NEVER BE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE! I AM NOT A SAIYA-JIN!"

Drained and suddenly filled with an overpowering feeling of hopelessness, Tynzien almost seemed to crumple into himself as his clenched fist uncurled, his shoulders slumped and his neck drooped, as he stared at the floor as if it was telling him the secrets of the universe.

"Yet I am."

A stray lock of hair feel into his face, and he blew it off as he looked up to his calculations, which seemed to loom on the screen, mocking him, laughing at him.

"WHAT AM I!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"

The answer was the last one that Tynzien expected to get.

With a sudden and tremendous explosion and a ringing bang that reverated throughout the ship and Tynzien's ears, the ship suddenly and violently lurched to the side. Tynzien was tossed forward and nearly flew face first into the wall before he stopped himself in mid air and flew back down to the ground.

Then another shuddering explosion tossed him off his feet again. Cursing in Saiya-jin, he flew up into the air and flew over to his chair as his calculations vanished off the screen, replaced by warning signs.

"What in the name of sanity is going on, Century?"

"We have been attacked! Damage to sections 3-87 and 212! Engines at 79 percent!"

"Well, raise the shields!"

"I did!"

The ship was rattled by another echoing boom, and with that the control pad in from of Tynzien erupted in a shower of sparks as sections of it overloaded from power surges and damaged parts of the craft. Tynzien tried to swear again, but then the floor beneath his chair buckled and once again he was tossed through the air. Slamming on the brakes, he turned back to the computer screen.

"Are you saying the shields aren't working?"

"No. It seems whatever is attacking us can go through the shields!"

"What, only…."

Then the loudest crash came yet, and suddenly the computer screen shorted out and exploded in a shower of glass.

"CENTURY!"

Tynzien threw his hands up to protect himself from the flaming shards and then was thrown backwards as the computer bank finally gave up the ghost and exploded. The systems he had been repaired less then 30 minutes ago now reduced to very expensive scrap metal, Tynzien let loose with more curses and zapped through the door and down the hallway, heading for the cockpit.

Tynzien had never seen flames lapping around the edges of his viewshield, but he was an intelligent man, and he knew it most likely was not a good thing. As he flew into his cockpit chair and locked the protective straps around him, he began pushing buttons trying to activate the emergency fire service, but nothing would respond.

"Century!"

"S..-tems doooowwwnnnn….egggines faiiling…..cr…-h imme…"

With that, Century's voice shorted out completely, and Tynzien was left alone.

"Shit!"

Tapping a button, Tynzien snapped up the manual flight controls and began scanning for the nearest planet.

"How close are we to that planet Cisum again? 8569 miles? I can make that!"

Wrenching on the control stick, Tynzien yanked his ship hard to port and activated the afterburners, hoping he would get to Cisum before his ship fell apart under the relentless onslaught that had been released apon it. Although his ship was now making sickening noises and far-off booms could be heard echoing from the hallway leading back into it, Tynzien didn't hear any of it, as his mind was afire with what had went wrong.

__

The shields would have sensed and deflected any kind of energy attack! An electromagnetic pulse? No, that would have shorted out the whole ship. Meteors? Possible, but wouldn't Century have noticed….

The sudden very loud shrieking a new alarm finally shoved Tynzien out of his thoughts. It was his Code Omega alarm, and it being sounded meant his ship was about to fall apart.

__

Never thought it would end here…

And then, the planet Cisum was suddenly in his viewshield, a Sanctuary among chaos. Tynzien blinked and then let his afterburners go absolute full-bore.

The viewshield began to glow red with re-entry, and cracks began to appear on the surface even as it melted.

__

C'mon, just a few more seconds!

And then the darkness of space faded and Tynzien found himself surrounded by clouds and blue sky. Then his control panel shorted out.

__

Time to leave!

Tynzien didn't have to look for an exit, as his viewshield finally gave way to the strain and broke. Tynzien snapped his head down as a large chunk of enhanced glass flew over his head and decapitated the top of his cockpit chair, slicing the straps. Stumbling out of his chair, Tynzien could see land looming in his vision.

Blue flame exploded around him, and he zapped through the broken viewshield, hoping that the species known as the Raeus breathed air that he could breath. His lungs sucked in oxygen, and that gave him a small meaure of relief as he flew up towards the sky. Floating in the air, he watched as his ship plummeted towards the land, hit the ground, and go smashing along the ground before coming to a stop and exploding into flaming wreckage.

"ARGH!" Tynzien screamed, and went into a streak of cursing in several languages, before flying down to the ruins. It took only a small measure of his abilities to extinguish the flames. It left his ship, once a glorious vessal, a smoking mockery of it's former self.

"And I just paid the damn thing off."

Prying open a halfway melted door, Tynzien began rooting around in the wreckage to see what he could salvage.

Some time later, he had managed to salvage most of his battle outfits, which had been tightly packed in locked metal containers and thus not damaged. He'd also gotten his hands on some of his armour sets, some food and rations, some tools, and one of Century's memory banks, which he hoped he could look at to see how badly she had been damaged in the crash. He'd worked too hard to make her to lose her.

__

First things first. This outfit got all torn up in the mess that just happened. I'm gonna change.

Carrying an outfit over his shoulder, Tynzien disappeared into the wreckage and emerged a few minutes later wearing a blue Saiya-jin battle body outfit and twin shoulder pad armour. He'd thought of wearing the armour set that protected his thighs as well, but decided against it. It was too heavy.

"Ok, now. Let's take a look at you Century."

After poking around in the guts of the small device Tynzien had dragged from his ship, he stood up and cursed.

"Dammit.You really took a beating. I'll need to have a complete computer bank and some better tools to fix you."

"DON'T MOVE!"

Somewhat startled, Tynzien slowly turned around to look at the speakers, calmly dropping the tortured hunk of metal he had been examining.

"SURRENDER!"

Tynzien blinked.

He was surrounded by Raeus's, at least twenty of them. The species, as Century had mentioned, did indeed have blue skin. They also all had white hair. Although most of the male members and the few female members wore then in various versions of a mohawk, some carried them in different styles, including one that looked very simular to Tynzien's own spiked locks and bangs. The soldiers and warriors that surrounded him wore long black outfits with red cloaks, although the one that spoke to him had silver tassels on his shoulders. Tynzien assumed he was the leader.

"Excuse me?"

"SURRENDER! By order of Lord Malleus!" The leader Raeus yelled at him again. Tynzien rolled his eyes.

"And just what did I do?"

"You have invaded the great planet Cisum, Saiya-jin! But you will not destroy us all! We know what you are and what you can do, and we have prepared accordingly! So surrender or perish at the hands of the Blood of Heaven's Deliverers!"

Tynzien raised an eyebrow at the name. Not because he recognized it, but because it was so overblown. He smirked and tapped on his Scouter, reading the leader's power level. _34000. Not bad at all. He might just be able to beat a normal Saiya-jin. But I have no hostilities towards these people. _

"I have not come to attack you. I have crash-landed on this planet and only seek aid. In other words, I come in peace." Tynzien quoted.

"LIES! The Saiya-jin are a species that lives only to slaughter! You have had your chance! Prepare to die!"

With that, the leader threw back his hand, and Tynzien felt his ki shoot up. _He's gonna shoot!_

And with that, the leader Raeus thrust his hand forward and a green ki blast lanced from his hand. It flew and struck Tynzien.

With a roar, the blast exploded, throwing up small amounts of dust and chunks of rocks. The wind blew back the hair of the surrounding Raeuses. As their hair ruffled, they smiled, the leader widest of all, at the apparent ease of dealing with the invader.

Then the smoke cleared and Tynzien stood, his hand out, without a scratch.

"Hey, not bad, buddy. If you'd put more effort into it next time maybe I'll have to use both my arms."

The leader ground his teeth. Tynzien used the lull to read all the power levels and ki of the surrounding warriors. _35 of them. Ki levels ranging from 5000 to 27000, all in all a total of 285000. Pretty good. I think that maybe Century's info on them was a bit dated. A normal Saiya-jin would be in trouble. Maybe I can scare them off by powering up._

"KILL HIM!"

As the shout came, four Raeus warriors threw ki blasts at Tynzien. As they flew, he blurred out and they struck each other, exploding. More smoke and dust flew, and small chunks of rock pelted the warriors. Snarling, the leader looked up at Tynzien as he floated in the air 50 feet above them, arms crossed, looking cool and cocky.

"Get him!"

Several other Raeus warriors flew up into the sky and zapped at Tynzien, leaving blue energy trails behind them. The first one reached him, and seizing all his power, belted Tynzien across the face as hard as he could. Tynzien's head snapped to the side and then snapped back, unaffected.

"No no, this is how you hit."

With that, Tynzien blasted the young warrior with a backhand, using only a small amount of the strength that he possessed. The warrior was sent smashing into the ground so hard he left an indentation.

Then the others were apon him, ganging up on him. However, the fury of punches and kicks they all threw hit only air as Tynzien ducked, dodged, and blurred out before any of them came close to hitting him. So fast did he move that he began to have the "teleport effect" on the Raeus warriors on the ground, as he moved in small degrees so fast that he may as well has teleported.

"Missed. Missed. Missed again. Sorry. Try again. You lose. Nothin' but air. Strike faster." Tynzien said calmly as he weathered the storm and made absolute sport of the young soldiers who were burning themselves out trying to attack him.

__

Time to end this.

With that, Tynzien struck with a speed that the young Raeus warriors could not even fathom it. A lighting fast chop knocked one out. An even faster air spin kick took out another. A palm thrust planted into the chest stopped the last one. As each body began to fall, Tynzien reached out and caught the three by their clothing, and slowly floated down, laying them gently on the ground.

"You train your men well. They have potential." Tynzien told the leader, who looked like he was on the verge of having the Raeus version of a heart attack.

"I'LL SHOW YOU POTENTIAL! I WILL DEFEAT YOU MYSELF!" the leader screamed. Throwing off his cloak, he zapped along the ground at Tynzien, throwing a punch. Tynzien zapped up in the air and the leader punched a hole in the burnt metal of his ship. Yelling with pain, he wrenched his hand free and flew up after Tynzien. He thrust his hand forward and fired a green ki blast, which Tynzien dodged with ease. The leader tossed another one, and Tynzien calmly reared back his arm and whacked it aside. It flew away and blew a ten foot hole in the ground.

Then the leader was in his face, throwing rapid-fire punches. Tynzien, showing almost contempt, dodged by merely rapidly snapping his head back and forth. The leader comboed his last punch into a backhand and turned that into a twisting axe kick. The backhand missed, and the kick was effortlessly blocked with Tynzien's knee. The failure of his attacks dawning on him, the leader flew backwards from Tynzien, breathing heavily.

"How are you so fast…" he panted.

"Here's a more important question." Tynzien replied.

Clenching his fists and raising them up, Tynzien began to power up to his full power level of 1,800,000. Blue fire exploded and danced around his being, and lighting arched and zapped around his body. The warriors below began to gasp and cry out in fear, and the leader paled as his eyes filled with fright at the sheer strength that was radiating from Tynzien.

"Say cheese!"

With that, Tynzien thrust out his hand and a gold ki blast flew from it, straight at the leader. His eyes widened.

Then the blast flew over the top of his head, burning off the very top of his hair. The shock that the blast had missed him almost kept him from turning around and watching the blast arch down and hit a nearby lake. When it hit, energy blossumed and then exploded outward, tossing water and rock miles into the sky. As a mushroom cloud of smoke and dust rose in the distance, the leader turned back to Tynzien, mouth wide open, as he powered down.

"That could have killed you and all of your troops. It was only a show of the power I possess. With it I could have destroyed you in seconds. Now do you perhaps understand that I do not come with your destruction in mind? Put down your damn sword and listen to me!" Tynzien snapped.

The leader could only stare.

Then a voice came from the ground.

"That's enough!"

Parting like water, the Raeus warriors who had been standing and watching the battle nearly tripped over each other in order to get out of the way of the figure whom had appeared on the ground.

He had yellow skin and red hair that flowed down his head in a ponytail. The rest of him appeared to be humanoid with the exception of large folds of skin, which appeared to be fins of some kind. They stood on the forearms and shoulders. He wore a silver outfit and gold cloak, although whether that was a show of vanity or rank was yet to be seen.

"General Leh, come down from there! Your authority is being overridden! Cease the attack right now!"

The newly named Leh immediately flew down to the ground as fast as he could, in front of the figure. He swiftly kneeled before Gold Cloak.

"Forgive me, Lord Akuse! I was in grave error! Accept my sincerest apologies!" Leh stammered, the fear in his voice clearest of all to Tynzien, who stood, floating and watching. _In grave error? The way he was going, he either has a short memory or he's a good liar! I know an all-out effort when I see it, and they are not made in error!_

"No, General. One failure is too much for Lord Malleus. I will send my personal regard to your family." Akuse said, almost in regret but with a hint of relish. His hand suddenly glowed bright blue.

"NO!" Leh screamed.

And then a kit blast shot from Akuse's hand and with a bright flash of light, Leh was consumed. The soldiers cried in shock as their commander was vaporized. Smoke and dust blasted, and a windstorm whipped up and staggered the men and women alike of the Blood of Heaven's Deliverers brigade.

In the dust, unseen, Akuse grinned, a grin of sheer sadism and brutality.

Then the dust cleared.

Tynzien stood, in front of Leh, arms crossed. Leh was on the ground behind him, looking with wide eyes at the Saiya-jin who had just saved him from death. His arms and wrists, along with the armour on it, were smoking slightly, Tynzien lowered his arms with a slight grimace and twisted his fist in his hand to loosen his tense fingers.

"That was not necessary. I do not allow pointless deaths, Gold Cloak." Tynzien said to Akuse, a hint of a threat in his voice.

Akuse's fury was hidden behind a crocodile smile as he put his hands together and bowed slightly to Tynzien. Tynzien, occupied with the pain in his arms, did not notice.

"I am sorry, Saiya-jin. We were aware of your landing, and sent troops to see who landed, and if you showed hostility, to reacte accordingly. But the foolish general saw that you were a Saiya-jin and decided to attack you immediately, regardless of how you attempted to come across."

"Just because he misunderstood the orders does not mean he deserved to die. Life is about mistakes, and learning from them. Besides, I am a Saiya-jin. My species does not have the greatest…reputation." Tynzien said, a tinge of bitterness marring his voice.

__

KA-IO-KEN…

NO! LOOK OUT!

What have I done…

"You are right Saiya-jin, but our troops were still in grave error."

"They acted only under the orders…"

"It does not matter. Please acccept their apologies."

As one, the troops knelt before him.

"Apologies accepted. Get up, warriors need not bow to other warriors in situations like these." Tynzien said. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something blatently phony about the bow. He turned back to the creature known as Akuse. _He's not a Raeus. How does he have such a position that the people who fight for their own planet are afraid of him? It seems truly strange._

"You spoke of a Lord Malleus. Who is he, and what does he want of me?

"Ah. Saiya-jin…"

"My name is Tynzien."

"Very well, Tynzien." Akuse said politely. "Lord Malleus is our kind and just lord, and the ruler of this planet. Since you come in apparent peace, he would like to speak with you. It appears from the way you entered our planet and the condition of your ship that you have suffered an accident. We wish to be hopitable to you and aid you in any way we can."

"This kindness and hospility isn't because you think I'm here to lull you into trusting me, then turn around, kill you all and sell your planet to the highest bidder?" Tynzien replied, wanting to get any messes out of the way quickly.

Akuse looked confused, and then he started to laugh.

"HA HA HA! THAT IS A GOOD ONE! You are very amusing, Tynzien. Come with me, and I will answer any other questions you might have about our hand in this situation you have found yourself in, as I take you to speak to Lord Malleus."

With that, Akuse turned and walked off, motioning for Tynzien to follow. Tynzien snorted. Akuse seemed trustworthy enough. But just in case, he turned up his scouter to the highest possible frequency. If anyone was going to plan an ambush for him, they'd find him ready. While he was doing so, he read Akuse's power level to see why the blast he had blocked had stung so much.

__

HOLY…! A POWER LEVEL OF 1,000,000! _What a powerful ki! I wouldn't mind having a little spar with him!_

"Come, Saiya-jin!"

"Hey, what about my ship?" Tynzien asked, as he rose up a few feet off the ground and floated after Akuse.

"Do not worry. We have dispatched cleanup crews. They will bring it to our capital city, Tantin. Our finest scientists will look it over and see what caused it to crash." Akuse said, as a silver ship that looked like a cross between a floating car and a flying saucer silently floated to his side.

"That's awfully kind of you." Tynzien said, as he floated over to the "car" as a door opened in the side.

Akuse motioned for him to get in.

"Here on Cisum, we believe in kindness to others as a way of life. It makes life more pleasant."

As he went to get in the car, Tynzien took one last look at the group of Raeus soldiers whom had confronted him.

"Did they, or did they not, that is the question." Tynzien said to himself, and then the door slid shut.


	3. Chapter 2: Cloaks and Daggers

__

Chapter 2: Cloaks and Daggers
    
    Tantin was a beautiful city, and in his travels, Tynzien had seen a lot of them. Tall shiny spires rose into the sky, and the streets were wide, neat, and arborial, which, in Tynzien's experience, usually showed an advanced civalization. Or at least very strict cleaning laws.

"Lovely, isn't it? While other planets war with each other and destroy what they worked on so hard to build, we keep out of wars, training only to defend our planet from outsiders. Like that vile Frieza. If he ever sends troops to take our planet, we will fight him tooth and nail, and may actually even win."

Tynzien didn't reply to that, but only stared out the window for some time. Something had caught his eye: the women on this planet. It had been a long time since he had been on a planet that contained a humanoid species that had been developed from the great _homo sapiens_ Empire, like the Raeus had, and like the Saiya-jins had rumoured to have been as well. This was added to the fact that the Raeus women were very attractive.

__

KA-IO-KEN…

NO! LOOK OUT! 

What have I done…

Tynzien turned away from the window with a snap. His sadness was hidden in the abrupt motion, which Akuse mistook as anger.

"Do not underestimate Freiza. His tyranny has slain millions who swore they would not bow to him. Do not assume you would be any different. The only way to battle him is to go in knowing that you could very well lose. That, or go in knowing that you have NOTHING to lose. If anyone else can ever defeat Frieza without knowing these two things, I'd sure as hell like to meet him." Tynzien said in reply.

Akuse looked at Tynzien as he leaned back against his seat cushioning.

"Did Frieza commit a crime against you?"

"Me? No. It's everyone else that he killed that irks me." Tynzien replied.

"A Saiya-jin that cares about others. You are one of a kind."

"If you're trying to make me stay here, I don't plan to."

"And paranoid too." Akuse said with a wry grin. The half truth in it even made Tynzien smile.

"Now, Akuse, I must ask some things. My ship was damaged by something that not only did not trigger the sensors, but also went right through the shields. And they managed to damage my ship badly enough that it crashed."

"I see. But what does that have to do with us? Surely you don't think…"

"No no no. The only thing that could have hit my ship without me seeing it in advance would be meteors or some other kind of space garbage. I wanted to ask if you have had meteor showers around here regular or if you are close to an asteriod belt."

"Meteors? Why yes, there have been many showers at night lately. You must have flown into one. You are lucky you survived." Akuse replied.

"Was I?" Tynzien muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing Akuse. I have some other requests…." Tynzien began, and spent the rest of the trip asking questions about having Century repaired. Akuse replied to most of the questions in his usual polite way, and Tynzien began to wonder if Akuse was a fighter or a diplomat of some kind. And if he was a diplomat, how he got so strong. He didn't look much older then him, and he doubted Akuse had had access to the science he had.

"Ah, we are here."

The car had slid to a stop in front of the tallest white spire in the city, and the only one guarded by Raeus warriors. They stood, silent and brooding, red cloaks flapping in the wind.

Tynzien calmly flew out of the car and started to walk up the stairs.

"A SAIYA-JIN!"

Immediately the guards sprang into action and charged at Tynzien.

__

Oh great! Here we go again! Tynzien thought as he blurred out before the guards hit him and flew up into the air, readying some weak energy for countering in case the guards started throwing ki blasts at him.  
'NO! STOP! THIS SAIYA-JIN IS OUR GUEST!" Akuse suddenly roared as he managed to get out of the car. The Raeus guards immediately stopped and knelt. Tynzien sighed and flew back down.

"Before you say anything, Akuse, all is forgiven, yadda yadda yadda. I am who I am. Now, where's this Malleus guy?"

"Very tolerent of you back there, Tynzien." Akuse said as he led Tynzien down several halls accompanied by two Raeus guards.

"I like to break the mold where I can." Tynzien muttered.

"Lord Akuse, we are here" One of the two Raeus guards said. With that, they withdrew. Tynzien found himself in front of a huge door decorated with large coloured stones.

"Come this way."

With that, the door opened, and Akuse lead the way.

Tynzien had seen some large throne rooms before, although far too many had been seen while crashing through walls in the midst of a heated battle. But this one was huge, with a ceiling that seemed to go on almost forever. Tynzien assumed it was set in the center of the tower.

Raeus guards stood in a line on each side of the gold carpet that led to the throne, all of them with closed fists pressed against the center of their chess, heads bowed in humble respect. They extended all the way up to the stairs leading to the throne.

To each side of the throne was a warrior. But what made them stand out was that neither of them were Raeuses.

One was a short figure, and as lean and hard as a poker. His hair was a deep blueish colour, and was set in a style that looked like the figure had let the wind tie his hair into knots. He did not wear a Raeus battle outfit, but instead wore a bizzare purple full body suit on which jagged streaks of black ran. He had a crazy glint in his eye and wildness in his overall being. He did not come across as someone who should be guarding a ruler.

The other figure was a huge, hulking brute, with shoulders that seemed almost as wide as Tynzien's ship. He had a mohawk style simular to the way many of the Raeus warriors wore their hair, but his mohawk was thin and spiked, not like the Raeus's whose mohawks were full plumes of hair that left none of their skull exposed. He wore strange metallic armour that seemed to stretch with his movements, like Saiya-jin armour. He wore a constant sneer and exuded an aura of menace. Tynzien didn't like him the instant he saw him.

But between the figures was the real prize.

The Lord Malleus, as Tynzien assumed he was, was the most normal looking of the three elevated on the stairs. His skin was a deep black, which contrasted with his hair, which was a shock white and very long. He wore an oufit that signified him as royalty. He sat, one leg crossed over at the knee, looking at the two men who had entered his throne room.

Akuse kneeled before the figure on the throne.

"Lord Malleus, I have brought the Saiya-jin as you asked. He comes in peace only to seek aid, and with no hostile intentions."

Lord Malleus sat, silent, and then raised his arm and made a small motion towards the troops.

"Leave us." He said quietly and coolly, his voice bearing the mark of authority. The Raeus warriors bowed and left.

Then he stood off the throne and walked down to Tynzien.

"Are you truly a Saiya-jin warrior?" he asked. To Tynzien's surprise, the voice was pleasant and friendly. Tynzien has expected a snob, or at least a rather dim politician of some kind that looked down on anyone who wasn't himself.

"Yes I am. Tynzien Warlock. Pleased to meet you." Tynzien replied, being equally pleasant, as if he and Malleus were old friends. He uncoiled his tail from around his waist and offered it to Malleus.

Malleus looked a bit perturbed, then reached out and shook the tail.

"Is this how you greet others on your planet?"

"No, I just do this to show off."

Malleus laughed.

"You have a sense of humour! I am surprised. I expected you to be grunting demands already. Well, you learn something new every day, I guess."

Tynzien wasn't sure if he could keep being surprised, but Malleus's sudden change in attitude did it anew. As if he had suddenly become a different person, Malleus lounged back on his throne, almost in a way that reminded Tynzien of an old friend he had had once.

"Pleased to meet you also, Tynzien. I am Malleus Malefictorium, current lord of the planet Cisum. The one who accompanied you to me is one of my three honour guards and companions, Akuse. The one to my right is Burnher, and the one to my left is Turtore."

"Hiya!" Burnher said in a high-pitched voice tinged with an annoying cocky sound.

Turtore just grunted something Tynzien assumed was a greeting.

"I can see your confusion. You're probably wondering about a few things. Like why I'm not a Raeus and I'm leading this planet, or why I seemed so different beforehand."

"Actually, I was going to point out that lying that way is bad for your spine, but I can live with those questions."

Malleus and Akuse began laughing again. The constant sound of laughter was starting to make Tynzien edgy. It brought back bad memories.

"Anyway, sit down and I'll tell you." Said Malleus, as he snapped his fingers. A Raeus servant came from nowhere and offered Tynzien a chair.

"No thanks, I'll float." Replied Tynzien, and floated up into the air and assumed a cross-legged position.

Far away on earth, a certain Namekian got a strange feeling that someone was ripping him off.

"What the…OFFFF!" Piccolo grunted in pain as Gohan sommersaulted up and twisted into a handspring thrust, lancing at Piccolo and planting both feet into his gut. Caught completely off guard, Piccolo was knocked backwards into a cliff face.

"YEAH! I SCORED A HIT! YEAH! YEAH!" Gohan celebrated, jumping up and down. His celebration was rudely interrupted as Piccolo came flying out of the cliff and smacked him with a kick, sending the 4 ½ year old warrior flying.

"PICCOLO!"

"Enough talk! Back to training!"

"My story is an odd one. I am a scientist of sorts, and I had stood by and watched Frieza wreck his havoc across the universe. Through my research, I discovered a unique energy source known as Droe rays. They are emitted from an incredibly rare compound know as neuranium. These rays have multiple uses. If the compound neuranium is properly hooked up to a focussing and proper feeding source, it can be concentrated into destructive rays. But the far more interesting use is that if it is VERY carefully used, exposure to the natural rays can cause startingly huge increases in a person's power ability."

"It can allow a person to increase his ki? Impossible. Outside objects have no effect on the energy that ties all fighters together. Great training to your mind, body, and soul can only increase it. And an even greater understanding of what ki is. It takes years apon years…"

"That is true, Saiya-jin. Yes, the rays do not affect ki, as you call it. Instead, they themselves infuse in a person and grant them the abilities that fighters who understand ki possess. A sort of artificial ki, you might say. Through this, weak fighters become strong ones within a mere fraction of the time. Strong ones become amazing fighters. Take Akuse, for instance. I possess a scouter like the one you wear. His power level was a mere 500, and after years of training at that. But when given my treatments, his power increased to…"

"One million. Yes, I scanned him. He throws a mean blast." Tynzien replied.

"Yes. As you might have guessed, this was a very exciting discovery. With this treatment, it suddenly became possible for a warrior to be created that could defeat Frieza and end his reign or terror. But the problem was that neuranium is extremely rare. All I had beforehand were a few small chunks about the size of my fist. To make my savior, my warrior of destiny, shall we say, strong enough, I would need a rather large supply of it. I combed the galaxies, and eventually found Cisum. And on here my dreams finally seemed possible. The planet Cisum's core is made of pure neuranium."

Tynzien blinked. _Maybe that's why the Raeus's posses great potential in becoming fighters._

"But when I landed, the planet was in chaos. There had been an attack on it recently, and while I still cannot figure out who or what caused this, the people were left deeply scarred by whoever or whatever it was. Thus, when I landed and told them of my idea, they were very skeptical. But when I showed them by taking a young man who had a pathetic fighting ability and making him one of the strongest warriors on the planet, they rallied behind me and asked me to be their leader and lead them to revenge and glory."

"That explains the troops. My computer told me that the Raeus were pacifists. I guess being attacked can do a lot to a people's mindset."

"Indeed. Turtore has been training them in the six months or so I have been here. Meanwhile, I have been slowly refining neuranium from the planet's core, collecting it bit by bit. The purest kind is slowly being stockpiled, and the rest is being used to slowly take the greatest fighters that Turtore and the other Raeus trainers can produce to make an unstoppable army that will annihilate Frieza, once and for all."

"Truly a noble cause, Malleus." Tynzien said after taking it all in. "It might just work. But I have some questions. One, I assume you have been using this infusion technique on your friends here, as well as Akuse"

"Yes. They were my closest assistants. They received the powers of the first chunks, and they're also received power from material mined from the core. They will help lead the army."

"I see. But the three's power levels are all false, in a sense. Are you sure that it can hold up against the power of Frieza? You may make a warrior stronger then him, but he is a master of true inner fighting power. The only ones who surpass him are his father, and brother, if the rumours are true."

"A bit jealous, perhaps, Tynzien? Do not worry. The Droe rays, once infused within a person, are the same as ki. They are eternal and unfaltering."

"I see."

Reaching up to the side of his head, Tynzien tapped his scouter and began to read the levels of the men before him.

"Hmmmm. Akuse's level is 1,000,000, Turtore's is 900,000, and Burnher's level is 250,000. Yet yours is only 13, Malleus."

"Yes. I am not a warrior, and I have not used the techniques on myself. I have no desire to. And before you ask, the reason Burnher's level is so much lower is that his body is rather frail. He was constantly ill as a child. If we attempt to pump any more power into him, I'm afraid he might die."

"Frail? A frail warrior is never a good thing." Tynzien said.

"Oh yes, but Burnher has a unique talent. Show him."

"Gotcha! Get ready!" Burnher yelled.

Tynzien wasn't sure what happened next. One second he was sitting calmly in the air and the next his scouter was gone.

"What the...?" Tynzien said, as he brought his hand up to his ear where his scouter once was. He looked over and Burnher stood, wearing his scouter.

"The Droe rays occasional give unique talents. Burnher possess speed beyond imagining. He may have a frail body, and the level of physical punishment he can take is pathetic compared to even a weak Raeus warrior, but no one has ever hit him. I don't think anyone can."

Tynzien imagined he must look rather miffed. He pointed at the scouter and snapped his finger towards him, and it flew from Burnher's hands.

"Neat toy!" Burner squawked as Tynzien settled his scouter back onto his ear.

"Yeah." Tynzien muttered, annoyed that he had not sensed the attempt to steal his scouter.

"What of you, Tynzien? What happened to you?"

"Meteors hit my ship. At least that's what I think happened. Thus I'm stuck here until I can fix it."

"I see. Well, we will help you. I'm sure my technology can replace anything that is broken. Maybe improve it, perhaps. But it grows late. I shall have Akuse lead you to some chambers that are reserved for guests. Tommorow we can speak more."

"Is it me, or do your architects like to build your government buildings like mazes?" Tynzien said, as he walked along with Akuse and the two Raeus guards whom had accompanied him to the throne room.

"Security purposes." Akuse replied. Tynzien tried to get Akuse to elucidate, but Akuse kept changing the subject. Tynzien sighed inwardly and let the matter drop. It wasn't all that important.

"By the way, I just have to ask. Do either of your two either talk?" Tynzien asked, directing his questions to the two Raeus guards. To enhance his point he uncoiled his tail and pointed it to the nearer of the two, who looks slightly startled for a second before his face slipped back into it's stone mask.

"Only when we are ordered to, sir." The same guard replied. Tynzien had a feeling that if they hadn't been walking, the guard would have slammed his foot down and snapped him a stiff salute. Loyalty on that level may be a useful thing in armies, but it disturbed him. It struck him as unnatural. 

As Akuse led him on, Tynzien sank into deep thought which was only halted when Akuse finally said that they had arrived at his room.

Tynzien relaxed and let his head sink into the soft pillows. It had been a long time since he had slept in a luxorous bed like this. _Far too long. Maybe I'll install one of these things in the sleeping quarters of my ship after I've left the planet. Provided I ever get off this damn hunk of rock. _

Akuse had left after asking if Tynzien wanted anything. He hadn't. With that, Akuse wished him a good night sleep and departed with the Stone Face Brothers, as Tynzien had come to call the guards.

After that, Tynzien had spent ten minutes going through the room with a fine-tooth comb to check if there were any hidden cameras, listening devices, bugs, or any kind of concealed devices that could spy on him. Finding none, Tynzien actually warmed to the concept that he might get a good night's sleep. Although Malleus seemed like a trustworthy fellow, Tynzien never trusted anyone as far as he could throw him or her. Then again, considering his strength, he reckoned he could probably throw the weak Malleus pretty far.

Blowing the stray lock of hair that was always falling into his face back, Tynzien lay on the bed he had been given and stared at the ceiling, reviewing the puzzle pieces he had lined up while walking to his room.

"Malleus claims to have been elected the lord of this planet, more or less. Yet the reactions of the warriors that fought me when Akuse showned up, and all the others did not strike me as respect. It struck me as fear, although I could be wrong. The line between the two is too damn thin." Tynzien muttered, thinking out loud. He paused for a second, and then realized Century wasn't there to reply.

"Also, if Malleus plans to use the strongest warriors on this planet to use in the hunt for his Frieza killer, why is there such a difference in power levels? That Raeus I fought only had a power level of 34000. Burnher's power level is over five times that. Why is there such a gap?" Tynzien continued in his monologue to himself. He found himself missing Century even more, for not only could she respond, but also she could most likely analyze the data in a way his mind never could and aid him in his search for answers.  
Left alone, Tynzien let his mind toss around theories and explainations for a while before exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep on his bed.

The hallway was dark and silent, empty of guards, servants, or anyone that would be sane to be walking around at the god-forbidden hour it was. Nevertheless, the figure creeping through them was taking great pains to be quiet. It knew that even though they showed an uncaring veneer, the walls most likely had eyes and ears, seeing all and hearing all that was not careful enough to be concealed.

The material that composed the full-body outfit the figure wore did its job. It's dark colour caused him to blend into the shadows, and the pads that were under the material eliminated any sound his feet might make. In this style, the figure crept through the hallways before coming to a door.

The figure flexed out its fingers, and a small tube slid into its hand from a spring-loaded mechanism hidden under the outfit. Carefully, the figure uncapped it and poured the liquid inside on the lock. With a hiss that was all but inaudible, the lock began to dissolve. As it melted, the figure slid another tube out and began to drip it on the hinges.

Saitisfied, the figure braced himself to run if need be, and then gave the door a slight push.

Noiselessly, it slid open, the greased hinges not making a whimper.

Saitisfied, the figure crept through the door, keeping out of the slivers of light that beamed through the windows from the planet's four moons. From underneath his cloak, the figure drew a long, thin, barbed dagger. The edges were tipped with a deadly neurotoxin that would activate within milliseconds of the blade breaking human skin. If the fatal thrust failed to kill the victim, the poison would.

Slowly, the figure crept over to the mound that lay under the covers. It did not stir. Saitisfied, the figure raised up his hand, and with all his might, plunged the dagger downward.

He knew something was wrong when the dagger went through the blanket and sheets. What lay underneath had given far easier then flesh. The would-be assassin tossed aside the covers, to reveal that the only thing that had been stabbed was a mound of pillows.

The assassin had a second to realize he should have checked to see if the mound was breathing.

Then the lights flicked on.

"You know, if you want to kill somebody, it helps if they're actually there when you try." Tynzien said, his hand still posed at the light-switch. He let it drop to his side as his would-be assassin stared in shock.

"How…?" it, or he, as the voice was male, managed to gasp out.

Tynzien pointed to his right ear.

"Saiya-jins have very good hearing. You should remember that the next time you try to kill one. Oh, wait, there won't be a next time." Tynzien snapped.

The assassin charged him, blade held aloft. But his attempt to stab him met with failure as Tynzien blurred to the side with speed beyond imagining, and with a quick thrust slammed the edge of his palm down on the figure's wrist, sending the knife flying. A spin kick followed, smacking the assassin on the back of the head and knocking him for a loop. The assassin didn't even get time to fall as Tynzien comboed it into a backhand, sending the assassin flying into the wall.

Tynzien cracked his knuckles. He'd pulled his punches considerably. If he'd gone all out, the assassin would be lacking a hand. And a head.

Covering the distance between them in a swift walk, Tynzien snatched up the assassin by the front of his outfit. Hauling him up on his feet, Tynzien yanked off the mask to reveal a young and very scared Raeus warrior. Tynzien blinked. _My god, he can't be any older then 15._

"Don't kill me." The assassin pleading, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh, you were going to stab me with this…"Tynzien said, snapping out his hand towards the dagger which now lay on the floor, which caused it to fly into his hand. "…Most likely killing me, and you're asking me for mercy?" Tynzien said in a sarcastic tone. Energy enveloped his fist, and the dagger vaporized.

"Then again, I'm not you. You're unarmed and harmless."

The young Raeus nodded vigourously, as if Tynzien had posed his last sentence as a question and the Raeus's answer was yes.

"Ok, I won't hurt you, providing you give me some info! Now, who sent you to kill…"

Tynzien never got to finish, as a ripping crackle filled the air and the young Raeus boy's body suddenly spasmed with an immense jerk. The eyes went wide, and then dulled, and the body slumped in Tynzien's hand. The boy never even had a chance to scream.

His eyes wide with shock, Tynzien looked over the boy's shoulder to see the huge smoking hole in his back.

"Lord Tynzien! Are you alright?" came the voice of Akuse as he ran from his position in the doorway to where Tynzien stood. Tynzien looked from the body to Akuse, and then dropped it.

"That was complete unnecessary!" Tynzien snapped at Akuse, who looked shocked.

"What? I only saw the spy here trying to attack you!"

"Attack me? How was he attacking me? I was holding him! He was disarmed! He was going to give me info before you cut him off!" Tynzien snapped, angered at the senseless waste of life.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tynzien. Please forgive me. I thought you were in danger and I did what I thought was right..."Akuse stammered.

"I'm sure. Well, tell your Lord I wish to speak to him tommorow. I dislike having the blood of children on my hands, especially when it wasn't needed!" Tynzien half roared.

As guards entered to take away the body, Akuse left with them, apologizing profusely. Tynzien ignored him, sickened at what he had just seen. _Who would send a mere boy to kill me? And why?_

Tynzien lay back on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.

As he led the guards along, Akuse's face twisted into a grimace of anger and annoyance.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job."


	4. Chapter 3: KIA

__

Chapter 3: KIA
    
    "I'm sorry I neglected to tell you this last night, Tynzien, but while my rule was accepted by many, there were some who did not want to see an alien at their head. They have withdrawn and are leading a rebellion against me. It appears they sent that poor child to try and kill you." Malleus said over the table where he and Tynzien were eating breakfast.

"It doesn't mean Akuse had to kill him." Tynzien muttered, picking at his food. The death of the child weighed heavily apon him.

"Unfortunately, he did, in a sense. The Raeus's have an honour system of sorts, you know, inner nobility and stuff like that. That's why I acted so different when we first met, I was merely following, or more accurately, acting on, their belief that any ruler should command a god-like presence."

"I see. You're a good actor then." Tynzien said in a dead voice, as he shoveled a tasteless morsal of food into his mouth.

"Anyway, one of the highest rules of this system is betrayal is not tolerated. Thus, anyone who is part of the rebellion, if found out, is to be killed on sight. It is likely that the boy knew this when he attempted to kill you. Akuse only did what the Raeus's would have done."

Tynzien sighed, and allowed angry thoughts about such systems that Malleus had spoken about dance around his head.

"He certainly didn't seem to know about such nonsense." Tynzien muttered.

"What was that, Tynzien?" Malles asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin that had been brought to him by a servant girl. He handed it back to her and a second later she was gone in the ghost-like way all the servants seemed able to act when it came to entering and leaving.

"Nothing Malleus." Tynzien said, as he stood up. "I think I'll go check on my ship today, if you don't mind."

"Your ship? Very well. I shall call Akuse and…"

"No thank you. I'd like to be alone."

Before Malleus could protest, Tynzien flew off, zapping through the door so fast he knocked over two servants coming in to clean up the table.

Tynzien had not had a good night. Despite his prediction, he had managed to get some sleep, but it had been disturbed and filled with nightmares of children dying and red fire. He was tired of constantly turning around in his mind all the strange things that had happened. He needed to distract himself, and he figured that helping Malleus's aides put his ship back together would be a good distraction.

Although he had no idea where he was going, Tynzien had no desire to have Akuse guide him to the lab or anywhere else. Not only did the man treat lives like his own personal plaything, but he also tried to cover up his actions with words, and poor ones at that. Tynzien didn't know what the man's problem was, but he didn't want to hear his constant apologies. They lacked sincerity.

While the main building was a large maze, it did not take Tynzien long to find the lab. The scientists were startled by his abrupt entrance, but they had been told of his prescence and had been working on his ship for a bit per instructions he had relayed through a servant earlier. Soon, he was accompanying the various scientists as they showed him various parts of the ship they were repairing.

"I'm surprised you managed to fit the damn thing in here." Tynzien said to one of the scientist-repairmen. His ship was gigantic, but the room was larger still.

"Lord Malleus is one to be prepared. We have studied the damage to your ship…"

"Lemme guess. Meteors?"  
The scientist looked a bit shocked.

"Um, yes, that is correct."

"I figured." Tynzien muttered, and cursed under his breath. Then he realized he was cursing in Saiya-jin again and nearly bit his tongue.

The next few minutes were taken up as Tynzien did his own up-close examination of the ship. The huge dents and mangled armour that lined nearly the whole side of one part of the ship made his head spin. _Those damn rocks! It could take weeks to fix this damn thing, provided these guys can!_

As the scientists went back to work, Tynzien skimmed over the other parts of his ship, checking the damages. He then examined the inside and found the main unit of Century missing. _They must have removed it to try and fix it. Let's hope they didn't screw her up, or I'm gonna be rather ticked!_

Obtaining instructions from the nearest worker, Tynzien soon found himself staring at a short Raeus that almost appeared to be balding. The Raeus gulped, apparently very unnerved by Tynzien's presence, as computers beeped and hummed in the background.

"How goes Century's repairs?" Tynzien asked in a friendly, non-threatening voice. The last thing he wanted was for this man to freak out.

The Raeus looked confused.

"My computer?"

Realization dawned on him, and the Raeus began to speak.

"Well, I am trying my best, but the systems are more complicated then anything I've ever seen! I'm done some superficial repair work, but as for fixing it so the main program can be activated, I'm not even close." He stammered.

"Hey, relax, buddy, I'm not gonna bite you. Can I see?"

Moving aside, Tynzien took a look at the guys of the main unit of Century carefully strewn out. He was pleased with the care they had shown. Sitting down, Tynzien began to examine certain parts.

"What repairs have you made?"  
Relaxing somewhat, the Raeus launched into a long monologue of technobabble concerning parts and techniques, as Tynzien picked over the parts and made some repairs himself while listening.

"…And that's all I know. Since you designed the system, I figured maybe you could know something I don't." the Raeus concluded.

"Thank you, Mr…?" Tynzien questioned as he began to poke around the main part of Century.

"Terram."

"Terram." Tynzien concluded, and began looking into the main part of Century with interest. Terram stood and watched, and Tynzien, needing some humour, decided to have a little fun with him.

"Aha!"

"What?" asked Terram, curiosity piqueing his face.

"I found what's wrong."

"Oh, really, what? You've found out what's keeping us from accessing Century's program by connecting her to our systems?" Terram asked, looking relieved. Although the look struck Tynzien as strange, it did not keep him from continuing his joke.

"Yes! It was actually quite simple. The poofstank is merely straffled on the turbogoblin!" Tynzien replied. Terram suddenly looked confused. Tynzien couldn't blame him. He'd made up the words on the spot.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Teram, how could you miss it? It was so simple!" Tynzien said in what sounded like a chiding tone, and then proceeded to go into a speech of gibberish that had no meaning whatsoever to pretend he was explaining the problem to Terram. Terram stood there, uncomprehending of what Tynzien was saying and feeling dumber by the second until Tynzien could hold it in no longer and began howling with laughter. With that, Terram realized he'd been had.

"That was rather immature!" he said with annoyance, as he turned to leave the Saiya-jin to fix his computer.

"No, it was funny!" Tynzien chortled, and turned back to his work.

Some time later, Tynzien wiped his forehead and completed the final connections, before floating over to the main computer bank that he had hooked the main unit of Century into. He flexed his fingers and began a series of computer commands that would have taken a normal man hours to put in, but with Tynzien's high speed, he did it in minutes. A ripple appeared on the main screen. It bobbed and waved for a bit as the scientists and repairmen looked up from their work on Tynzien's ship to see what was happening.

"Century?"

The ripple twisted into a series of screwed-up distortions. Various nonsense that consisted of electric noises and human gibberish emerged from the sound players of the massive machine, but eventually the ripple began more calm and the speech became clear.

"I am Century…a Nohtasor-XP7840 computer designed and programmed by the Saiya-jin Tynzien Warlock. I was activated on…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all that! Are you alright, Century?"

"Tynzien…forgive me, this new system is very strange, and I was merely reviewing data. But if you wish to be so impatient, yes, I am back online and seem to be functioning at maximum capacity, as well as this system allows me to."

Tynzien grinned. She may have only been a machine, but Century had been his only companion for the last three years and he was glad to have her back.

"Tynzien, I'm afraid that while I am back at full capacity, I am in the dark. Could you please tell me what has happened during the time I have been offline."

Tynzien did so. While some went back to work, most of the scientists kept watch, facinated with the conversation Tynzien was having with the most advanced computer system they had ever seen.

"I see. So meteors hit us, after all. No wonder I didn't detect them. I'm sorry Tynzien, I must have been concentrating on fixing the training room, as you asked. Then again, my systems must have been damaged because I cannot recall any information of the time of the accident. My last recorded information is wondering how I was going to fix the door to the training room, and then I don't recall anything until I woke up now."

"Not your fault, Century. I saw the crash. I'm surprised you didn't lose more data…er, did you?"

"I'm not sure. I will need time to review."

"Alright, you seem to be fine. Review your data, and aid any of the people here who need help in trying to fix my ship. They're pretty smart, but most of the stuff in there is material they've never even seen."

"Affirmitive."

As Century absorbed herself with her functions, Tynzien gave out a few more instructions and then left the lab/hanger. Although he did not notice, his departure led to a great relaxation in the room.

Alone with his thoughts, Tynzien quietly roamed the halls of the Labyrinth, as he had come to call the building that Malleus used for his ruling duties and other needs. Raeus servants passed him occasionally, either paying him no mind or deliberately getting out of his way. Left with his thoughts, Tynzien winched as an old memory came up once again.

__

KA-IO-KEN…

NO! LOOK OUT!

What have I done…

Tynzien shoved the memory back into the deep recessess of his mind, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before it re-emerged. His teeth ground painfully against themselves at that fact.

Fate has strange quirks, as in the next few seconds Tynzien would be struggling to keep from laughing his head off. It all started as he turned the corner to head down another hallway.

A young Raeus male ran by. This would not have struck Tynzien as strange, but the odd thing was that he was running on his hands.

"What the…!" came Tynzien's out-loud reply as a stunned look crossed his features. The Raeus male paid him no mind, as he continued to run off down the hallway on his hands. He was actually doing a pretty good job at it as well.

"Well, this should break the boredom." Tynzien muttered, and flew after the hand-runner. He kept his distance as the Raeus most likely was running on his hands for a reason and Tynzien didn't want to interrupt it. It must have been quite a sight as the hand-runner raced through the halls, Tynzien floating after him. One female servant definitely looked like she thought she may have been inhaling too much of the cleaning liquid.

Eventually, the hand-runner made his way out of the building into a field. Tynzien followed shortly, and finally gain an understanding of what the guy was doing.

A group of Raeus soldiers stood at attention in the field. They were watching the entrance, as if they had been expecting the young soldier.

Also there was Turtore, holding something. The Raeus ran right up to him, flipped to his feet, and snapped a stiff salute, his shoulders moving up and down as he sucked in air.

"Given…objective…accomplished, my captain." The Raeus panted. Turtore didn't look happy. Well, he did look pleased, but it wasn't a "saitisfied with a succesful job done well by another" pleased, but a "pleased that you'll get to do something you enjoy" pleased.

"You were supposed to run the entire length in 250 seconds. You completed it in 250.02 seconds." Turtore said. The young warrior paled.

"But sir, I ran as fast as I could…"

"No excuses! You have failed! You will accept punishment!" Turtore telled, and as the young Raeus's eyes widened, Turtore thrust back his arm to throw a punch aimed right at his face.

Turtore slammed his fist forward.

And then as if hitting a brick wall, it ran into Tynzien's outstretched hand, which clenched down onto it like a vise. Turtore made a very usual high-pitched noise of pain at the pressure and nealy fell to his knees.

"This is not how you train soldiers." Tynzien said, using a very calm voice that was hinged with an undertone of violence. With a glare that could melt stone, Turtore fixed burning eyes onto Tynzien, who has come between him and the Raeus so fast he hadn't even registered it, and blocked Turtore's punch like it was paper.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

With his free hand, Turtore let fly with a blow at Tynzien's head. But Tynzien blurred out and Turtore was left to stumble forward, as his punch hit nothing. He kept from falling and turned around, eyes raging, to look at Tynzien, who now stood five feet away, looking at the stopwatch Turtore had been using.

"This timer was stopped at 246.8 seconds. He made it with a good three seconds to spare. You lied so you could have an excuse to hurt him. That is not a trainer. That is a bully." 

"YOU…"

Tynzien's scanner couldn't translate what Turtore had just said, but as Turtore suddenly zapped at him, he had a good idea.

Turtore threw a punch.

Tynzien dodged.

For a creature that was the size of Turtore, Tynzien was greatly impressed with his incredible speed. But it wasn't enough, because just as the Raeus captain who had challenged him the previous day, Turtore hit nothing. The trainee's stood in shock as Tynzien made a complete fool out of their captain, dodging his blows by mere inches and constantly leaping over his back. The end came when Turtore reared up and spun around with a punch that would have taken Tynzien's head off. But by the time it hit, Tynzien has blurred out and was twenty feet away. Turtore's fist smashed into the stone wall that had been behind him.

"YYYYYEEEEARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Turtore roared, and wrenched his hand out making noises of pain. Tynzien made a "tsk tsk" noise and waved his finger.

"A teacher should always know when to learn, Turtore. You know I'm stronger then you. All you're doing is wasting your energy."

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THEN ME! AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" Turtore roared, and he thrust his good hand above and behind him and curled the fingers into claws. Raw destructive power crackled into being, and with a roaring snarl, Turtore whipped his hand in a snapping motion towards Tynzien, sending a ball of energy about the size of a pumpkin screaming towards him.

Tynzien didn't dodge.

He didn't block.

He barely even blinked, as he thrust his arms out above him and took the energy full in the chest.

KA-BOOM! Smoke and dust exploded from where Tynzien stood, and shards of rock pelted the area. The trainees threw up their arms in various ways to defend themselves. Some of them coughed on the dust as it cleared.

In a small crator now, Tynzien stood, his arms still out and above him. His armour wasn't even cracked. Calmly, he lowered his arms back down to his sides and blew the ever-annoying stray lock of hair out of his face. His eyes calm, he brushed some dust off his arm, as Turtore, looking like he had a hernia, opened up his mouth to start screaming again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TURTORE!"

Whatever angry remarks that Turtore was about to make towards Tynzien were stopped abruptly, as Malleus strode out from the clearing dust, in full regal wear and manner, looking very displeased with his bodyguard.

"I warned you about this! Stand down, now!"

"But sir…"

"I SAID NOW!"

Grudgingly, Turtore dropped his aggressive pose and manner.

"You were told not to abuse the troops, and while you were not told not to attack Tynzien, I thought you had at least ENOUGH brain cells in your thick skull not to do it! Especially considering he's our guest, and more powerful then you at that! He could have destroyed you! You should thank him that he knows the concept of mercy, unlike you, who know only the concept of pain! Get out of my sight! You've off training until you've redeemed yourself to me!" Malleus yelled at his bodyguard. With that, he turned on his heel and strode off, ignoring Turtore's pleas for understanding.

Furious, Turtore turned his eyes back on Tynzien. The trainees shrank at the look, but Tynzien merely stood there and matched it with one of cold intensity so strong he almost looked evil.

"This isn't over, you little…" Turtore hissed, concluded with something his scanner didn't understand, and stomped off.

"All right, no training!" one of the Raeus whooped, and the crowd began to disperse.

"Hold it you!"

The crowd stopped as Tynzien stepped out from his crator, continuing to brush himself off.

"The training's still gonna happen. With Turtore gone, I'll do it."

The crowd groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey. If you want to be warriors, you have to train. Do you think all the power I have was just handed to me?"

Muttered replies came from the group, but the overall opinion was that Tynzien was right.

"Now, what did Turtore do for training?"

"He exercised us until we puked, and then he made us fight him so he could eat us alive." One of the females replied. To her relief, Tynzien did not tell her to shut up, like Turtore did so often. In fact, he looked displeased.

"That's all wrong. Power does not come from learning how to endure. It comes from understanding yourself. All of you, sit down."

Confused, the group did so. Tynzien floated up in mid-air and crossed his legs and interlaced his fingers.

Back on earth, a certain Namekian got the feeling that someone was ripping him off again.

"What the hell is that?" he thought out loud, and then zapped to the side as Gohan narrowly missed him and flew face first into the ground.

"AW DAMN! THAT WORKED LAST TIME!"

"To tap your true potential, you must search for it within yourself. Relax. Let all your thoughts fade, and look into yourself. What you will find is only as limited to what you expect to find." Tynzien said, slowly and calmly, as he recited words that a truly wise man had said to him long ago.

Tynzien let his head droop and allowed himself to drop deep into the same state that his new Raeus pupils were starting to enter. Calmly, he let his ki to flow out from within him and drift with the young Raeuses, aiding them in blocking out the distractions of the outside world and letting them see what he had grown used to seeing. After a long time, he slowly floated back down to the ground.

Muttering came from the students as they stood up, most of them a bit shaken. Tynzien couldn't blame them, but he knew that they would get used to it. He had.

"Well done. What you have done is the key to fighting. The more you do it, the more you will understand. Eventually, you will know yourself completely. Then, you will truly be a great fighter, no matter your strength."

"Yeah, teach, but while that was cool, how does it help us fly at light speed and take blasts to the chest like you?" one of the male students yelled. Tynzien smirked.

"I'm a saiya-jin. That's the gift of my species. Although maybe one day you may be able do that, it may not be for a long time. I have been training, and meditating, since I was very young, and only recently was I able to read my opponent enough to know when I can do that and when I cannot. Without my understanding, I never would be able to do stuff like that."

"Yeah, but still, ultimately, isn't all training about learning how to fight?"

Tynzien's smirk grew. _He certainly is persistant._

"Ok, you want to fight so bad, all of you? Very well!" Tynzien yelled, and struck a battle pose.

"Attack me!"

Some time later, most of the students laid groaning on the ground, utterly exhausted. Some were strong enough to keep their feet, but their stance was shaky. Tynzien floated down, but remained a few feet in the air, letting a slight breeze caress his hair.

"Don't feel bad. Your superiors in position and power couldn't hit me either. But your effort was admirable, and I applaud you for it." Tynzien said, and did indeed start to clap his hands. The Raeuses had literally burned themselves out in their attempt to at least land a blow on Tynzien. Some had tried so hard they had even managed to wield their first ki attacks. Although dulled by their exhaustion, Tynzien was sure that if they were truly devoted to learning how to fight, the first time they had learned enough to actually see and feel their power in their hand was one of the greatest feelings in their young lives.

"Class is ajourned. Go and rest. There are few rules about fighting, but one is that there are only two kinds of warriors who fight on when exhausted. One is the kind that has nothing else to lose. And the other kind is a fool."

Tynzien dropped down to the ground and walked off. He needed something to drink.

"That was very impressive."

Tynzien looked over the bottle of liquid he had retrieved from his ship. His eyes darkened slightly.

"What was, Akuse?" Tynzien said, a hint of tension, just slightly evident, in his voice.

"The training you just did. We scanned all the students you taught. The results were amazing. Turtore was barely getting any of them to raise their abilities at all. You, through just sitting and talking, managed to make some of them double their abilities. Some have even tripled them."

Tynzien arched an eyebrow, but quickly put it down. He didn't want Akuse to think he was impressed with his work.

"It wasn't anything Akuse. Just some techniques for making peace with oneself. All you have to do is ignite a desire within yourself to succeed. Now if you don't mind, I have some things to do."

Tynzien started to butt his way past Akuse, before the head bodyguard of Malleus grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Actually, there is. Lord Malleus wishes to speak with you, about the rebellion. He thinks you could help stop it, and he says that if you aid us, he will spare their lives, honour system or not."

Tynzien stopped.

"You want me to stop it? Why haven't you been able to?"

"Malleus will explain that. If you would come with me…"

"No thanks, Akuse. After yesterday, I travel alone." Tynzien grunted, and shoved Akuse's hand off his shoulder before zapping down the hallway.

Akuse looked after him, cold anger burning in his eyes.

"Just you wait, you accursed Saiya-jin. When all is said and done, you'll be begging for mercy and groveling at my feet!"

"…So you see, Tynzien, that is why we have yet to put an end to the rebellion." Malleus concluded. Tynzien sat, his chin slightly above his interlocked hands.

"Your whole plan to curtail the rebellion has been long in coming because of mere illusion devices? Your troops are losing because of man-made hallocinations?"

Tynzien scoffed.

"If that is the case, maybe you should look into getting new bodyguards."

"Hmmmm, yes, Turtore is a little hot-headed, isn't he?" Malleus replied. Tynzien felt bad for him, he did look troubled. But that wasn't going to stop him from speaking his mind.

"That's not what I meant, but if you wish to bring the subject up…hot-headed? He's downright sadistic. And Akuse is even worse."

Malleus looked saddened, and Tynzien regretted what he had said, but in the end it was the truth.

"Yes. They have their problems. But they're my friends, and I've put a lot of effort into giving them the power of the Droe rays, so I can look past it."

"Even so, I suggest that you keep an eye on them, because if they keep on acting without restraint, you may find yourself an ex-ruler, and cut off from the neuranium, as well. By the way, how does that go?"

"The excavations? It goes well. We've been carefully removing it, from the purest seams we know of. Soon, we'll have enough."

"So, who gets to be your warrior of destiny?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see."

Malleus clearly did not want to pursue the subject, and Tynzien let it drop. He had a feeling that Malleus was putting himself under a lot of pressure.

"So, how exactly can I help in stopping the rebellion? If these illusions that you claim have constantly foiled your troops are THAT good, what will my presense matter?"

"I figured you would ask that. I just figured that you could use that computer of yours, using data we provide, to maybe nail down whereever they've set up shop. If we could figure that out, we could flush them out and capture them. Then I can bullshit the troops about how since you captured them you decide what you want to do with them, and thus we don't have to kill them, since you seem to dislike it so much. Plus, with your power, any resistance they put up will quickly be stopped. It will save us all a lot of trouble."

"I don't know…" Tynzien began.

And then suddenly Burnher was at Malleus's side. Tynzien blinked, and allowed himself a second to marvel at Burnher's speed.

"Urgent report, Lord Malleus! Those blasted rebels have set off another bomb!" Burnher snapped out in his high-pitched, annoying voice.

"What? GOD-DAMMIT! Where did they set it off this time?"

"Section X of the Mond area, sir!"

"Section X…oh my god, isn't that where that market bazaar was being held?"

"Yes sir! It looks…"

Burnher was cut off as a crash reverated throughout the room. The two looked up to see debris falling from the hole that was now in the ceiling. Tynzien was gone.

"Not much for using doors, is he?" Malleus commented.

Burnher didn't reply. His mouth was set in a grin of saitisfaction.

It was nighttime before Tynzien finally allowed himself to relax. Leaning against a charred wall, he allowed himself to suck in deep, ragged breaths, as sweat mixed with soot trickled down his forehead.

The past few hours had been horrible, as Tynzien had arrived to find a crator where there had been crowded city streets beforehand. Since laying eyes on it, Tynzien had been digging and ripping through the wreckage looking for survivors. He had saved some, but in most cases he had been too late.

Tynzien looked on as medical crews took away the last of the wounded. Malleus had declared a curfew and most of the Raeus residents had been glad to obey. Even now, they huddled in their homes, scared at the disturbance of their peace. All there was left were the soldiers Malleus had sent to help Tynzien in rescue efforts as they began cordoning off the area. And the ones that Tynzien had been too late to help.

Tynzien strode over to where they had been put, all of them covered with white sheets. Some of the lumps were painfully small. Far too many.

Tynzien ground his teeth so hard his jaw ached.

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!" he half-screamed, half-snarled, as he clenched his right fist. His knuckles whitened before red fire exploded from his hand. It danced, singing to be used to maim and destroy. As the ki crackled on his hand, Tynzien allowed himself to be consumed with rage and the desire for vengeance.

"You see why I killed your assassin?" Akuse said, appearing beside Tynzien. Tynzien looked at him, the hostility he felt towards the warrior gone.

"I see now." Tynzien nodded. The ki surged higher, then disappeared.

"Malleus is awaiting you."

With that, Akuse turned and flew off, leaving Tynzien alone.

"Tynzien, it's late. You should sleep." Century intoned, as Tynzien sat, tapping furiously at the myraid of keys that lay in the main unit of the primary computer in the lab, where Century now resided.

"Forget it. Even if I did fall asleep, my dreams would be full of horrors. No thanks, I'd rather be doing this." Tynzien snapped.

"I can understand your anger, but the incident makes no sense to me. I have accessed all information available to me about this rebellion. Their attacks have been primarily on such places as power stations, and they have always used non-lethal force. Why did they suddenly decide to detonate explosives in the middle of crowds of innocent people?"

"Maybe they decided to work on a learning curve." Tynzien snapped again.

"Tynzien, your anger is blinding you. You are not listening."

Tynzien blinked and looked up at the ripple that was Century's "face".

"Calm down."

Tynzien stared for a second, then slowly inhaled and let his breath out, letting his anger die down. As he did, he suddenly had a strange feeling of loss and dissapointment, as if he had been on the verge of something but had failed. The unexplained feeling left him feeling confused.

"Is something still wrong, Tynzien."

"No no, it's nothing." Tynzien quickly said.

"I see. In that case, I have completed scanning myself, and I am glad to report I did not lose any important imformation in the crash. What was lost can easily be replaced. However, when I completed that, I started to explore the system here. They apparently were not designed for a computer such as me as there were no safeguards."

"Your point being?" Tynzien replied, interlacing his fingers and resting his head on them, taking a break from his execution of programming.

"I have found several anomolies that contradict information my repairers have given me when I asked."

That got Tynzien's full attention.

"They LIED to you?"

"In some cases."

"What cases?"

"Well, I took a look at the operations that were going on involving the planet's core. They don't look like any kind of excavation of material I've even seen."

"So maybe Malleus is using a technique he invented."

"Maybe, but even if he is, it certainly doesn't look like they're excavating material. It looks more like they are trying to dig deep enough so that they can GET material."

"And that means what?"

"Tynzien, the shaft doesn't reach the core of the planet."

Tynzien, who had started to tap keys again, froze.

"What? What do you mean it doesn't reach the core?"

"It's what I mean. It's not an operation that involves the excavation of material. It's almost like an operation to REACH the planet's core. They haven't drawn any material from it at all."

Tynzien was stunned at this revalation, and his reached conclusions shattered as he stood up.

"What else have you found?"

"Well, there are two strange programs being run, but I couldn't figure out either of them. One of them was projecting some kind of wave pattern that seemed to have no function, and the other was a monitoring program of some kind, but I checked the receiving place and all it was doing was monitoring empty space."

Tynzien almost sat down again as his head reeled. The confusion was overwhelming him. _What does this all mean?_

"Century, do whatever you have to, but find out what all this means! I have to have a talk with Malleus."

"What do you mean, the rebels have attacked again? Why didn't anyone tell me!?!" Tynzien yelled at the guard. The guard flinched slightly.

"I do not possess that information sir!"

"Well then, tell me where the attack is so I can go there!"

"Um, I believe it may have been Section F of the Tond area, sir!"

"Where?"

"Fly north-west!"

In the next second, Tynzien was gone, and the guard stumbled out of the way to avoid the debris falling from the ceiling.

In the end, Tynzien wouldn't have had to ask for directions. He could see the battle from afar.

Explosions lit up the sky in the distance. Blue flame exploded around Tynzien and he rocketed towards the site.

Tynzien didn't know what function that building had served, but it certainly wouldn't be doing it again for a while, as it now lay in ruins. Around the wreckage a myriad of battles were being fought, as Raeus fought Raeus, on the ground and in the air. Continual explosions blasted the landscape. Tynzien snapped his head down to avoid a razor-sharp chunk of rock, and tried to see through the continual storms of dust that the ki blasts were kicking up. Something had caught his eye.

A Raeus male warrior, dressed in the military costume of black battle outfit and red cloak, had attempted to punch a Raeus female, who was wearing an all-white outfit with no cloak. But his punch has hit nothing but air before the female had vanished. Before the male could recover, the real female had hit him from behind, and sent him careening into a cliff face, which she had promptly blasted and collasped on him. Tynzien could still sense his ki, however, and it had not weakened much. The blast had been to take the warrior out of the battle instead of causing harm.

And he had also seen the image that the warrior had hit distort as his fist had gone through it.

"The illusion devices. They certainly are good." Tynzien remarked, as he continued to watch the battle. He looked for Malleus and his guards, but they were either out of sight or concealed by the dust clouds. His eyes drifted back to the Raeus female dressed in white as another Raeus soldier attacked her. Another female, this one also a soldier, flew at White Outfit from behind, in an attempted pincer movement.

Then White Outfit suddenly split into three. Tynzien's eyes widened.

"The 12 Eyes Technique?"

The two soldiers were just as confused as Tynzien was, but it didn't slow them down much as each one took a shot at the middle White Outfit.

The White Outfit distorted and vanished, along with the one on the right. Before the two soldiers could recover, the real White Outfit blurred into focus between them. Tynzien estimated they'd just had enough time to register her presense before she lashed out with a magnificent mid-air split kick, smashing both the soldiers in the face. Stunned, the two reeled back, and White Outfit plastered one with a right hook and then slammed her foot backwards into the other's face. The two tumbled to the ground, knocked cold. The whole dance had taken less then a second.

Then White Outfit's cold eyes fixed on Tynzien. She blurred out from where she was and re-appeared, floating, in front of Tynzien.

"So, the great Saiya-jin appears. I guess you have sided with Malleus. Well, you're a damn fool, and I don't care how strong you are, I'll still beat you!" she snapped.

"What? Now wait just a minute…"Tynzien stammered, caught off guard by the accusation and struggling to explain his side.

He never got the chance, as White Outfit took advantage of his distraction and smashed him in the face as hard as she could, sending Tynzien into the ground like a meteor. The ground underneath him shattered as stars exploded in his vision.

"Ouch. Yon lady packs a wallop." Tynzien murmured to himself. He sensed White Outfit's ki and shoved himself off the ground into a flipping backwards sommersault as White Outfit came slashing down into the ground, throwing rock shards up into the air as she smashed the ground where he had lain with a vicious kick. She wrenched his foot out of the ground.

"Burial or cremation?" White Outfit sneered.

Then she was on him as she attacked Tynzien with a barrage of furious punches. Tynzien had to go onto the defensive, blocking the blows with his arms as he flew backwards. White Outfit didn't let up one iota as she flew forward after him, pounding on him with insane speed.

__

Amazing! I can't figure out specifics, but her power level is lower then Burnher's and she's pushing me back by sheer skill and fury! What a warrior! Well, if she wants a fight, I'll give her one!

With that, Tynzien slammed on the brakes. He blocked a scything chop, and then blasted back with his own arsenal of punches and kicks. As the Raeus's fought around them, Tynzien and White Outfit tore through them, ripping up the ground underneath them from the force of their blows. Not content to fight on the ground, the two blasted into the air, leaving blue trails behind them as they blocked and countered each other's attacks.

"You're not half bad!" Tynzien quipped, as he ducked under a roundhouse kick, snapped his head to the side to avoid a pistoning jab, and then countered with an attempted forearm shot, which was blocked. But that gave Tynzien the opportunity he needed as he planted a thrust kick right into White Outfit's gut, and then smashed her in the forehead with a palm thrust, sending her flying backwards.

"You want bad? I'LL GIVE YOU BAD!" White Outfit screamed. The blue energy flaming around her flared up and then dove at Tynzien. As the two began exchanging blazing blows again, their path took them down into the wreckage of the building. The wreckage shattered and collasped from their auras as they ripped back and forth through the wreckage until there was nothing left but dust. Slamming back into the sky, White Outfit switched to kicks and she and Tynzien proceeded to exchange another thousand blows before Tynzien finally connected with a blow that counted, nailing White Outfit with a backwards snapping hook kick. Out of control, White Outfit was send into a cliff face, which was blasted under the impact. Rock shards were blasted into pebbles and more dust was kicked into the air.

"Whooo!" Tynzien whooped, high off the adrenaline rush he got from a good fight.

__

KA-IO-KEN…

NO! LOOK OUT!

What have I done…

Tynzien's good mood vanished as the bitter memory came back once again.

__

She almost looks like her also…

If Akuse hadn't picked that time to tap him on the shoulder, Tynzien belived he would have started to cry. But the feeling of misery vanished as Akuse came up behind him. It nearly got his head taken off.

"WHOA! Watch it!" Akuse snapped, as he rubbed his wrist. He'd had to do an awkward block to stop from getting hit.

"Sorry."

"Well, anyway, nice job Tynzien! That bitch has been giving us trouble. I don't know how she did it, but she's damn powerful! Nice work, kicking her ass like the whore she is! Hey, if we can take her captive, you want her?" Akuse said with a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Tynzien replied. Then it hit him. "NO!"

"Ha, I'm just kidding! Well, the rebels are fleeing. Did you manage to lock down where their base is? They've got illusions going every which way and we have no idea which ones are the real ones to follow!"

"Sorry, Akuse. I didn't finish it. I'll get it done tonight." Tynzien muttered as a Raeus guard flew up to Akuse's side.

"We checked the wreckage, sir! The attack leader has vanished!"

"WHAT! THAT FUCKING SLUT!" Akuse vehemently cursed. "Well, fuck it. She can't keep pulling these vanishing tricks forever. Eventually, we'll have her ass! Tell all troops to fall back!"

"Yes sir!" and with that the Raeus soldier was gone.

"Sorry about the building, Akuse. It kind of became a casaulty." Tynzien muttered as he looked down onto the crator that had resulted from his battle with White Outfit.

"The joke's on the rebels. We spread false information on the importence of this building, hoping to lure them in. It worked. They blew up an empty building, and we were there to catch them in the act. Unfortunately, we were not expecting them to have new illusion tricks, and such a fierce leader. Well, with this all done, there's only one thing left to do." Akuse said, as he reached behind his back and extracted something from a pocket in his cloak.

"Oh really, what's that?" Tynzien replied, looking at the devastation.

Then he felt the icy prick as Akuse jammed the needle into his arm. 

"ARRRGGH!" he screamed, as he felt Akuse press in the syringe, injecting whatever liquid was there into him. He spun around, ripping the needle from Akuse's hand and then tearing the needle from his arm, crushing it into his hand. His eyes fixed on Akuse's sadistic grin.

Then it hit him, as Akuse suddenly split into three and blurred out in a strange spiral pattern. As his vision distorted, so did his mind, as he proceeded to lose all sense of direction and movement. He couldn't even tell which way was up.

"Sorry it had to be this way. Oh wait, no I'm not." Akuse smirked.

With that, he punched Tynzien as hard as he could, sending him rocketing backwards.

"Turtore, Burnher, NOW!"

Tynzien's backward trip was abruptly ended as Turtore flew behind him and slammed his knee into Tynzien's spine, nearly breaking him in half. He spun Tynzien around, dodged the weak punch he threw, and began to mercilessly pummel him.

"WHO'S STRONGER NOW, YOU LITTLE PRICK? I AM!" Turtore roared, as he smashed multiple huge punches into Tynzien's face, before burying a fist into his gut, smashing him with three rapid-fire kicks and then slamming him into the ground so hard it rippled outwards from where Tynzien smashed into.

Tynzien's finger's spasmed onto a rock, as he opened his mouth and threw up blood. Then another kick slammed into his ribs, tossing him back into the air. Then Burnher was on him, with speed beyond conceivable thought, pounding him with punches and kicks so fast it kept him from falling as his body was pummeled into mush. The pain was horrible, but Tynzien refused to scream.

Finally Burnher smashed the limp body back to Akuse, who kicked it in the direction of Turtore. Turtore raised his hand and tossed an energy ball, which smashed into Tynzien and exploded, throwing him through a mountain and burying him into the ground.

As Tynzien, pain now shooting from every part of him and still not able to tell the sky from the ground, tried to get to his feet.

Then Akuse was on him again, smashing him with repeated blows to the face. Tynzien felt warmth as his lower lip busted and his nose broke, spraying crimson onto Akuse.

"Too bad you were such a fool to trust us. Maybe you'll be wiser in the next life." Akuse sneered.

With that, Akuse pistoned a kick into Tynzien's gut and then smashed him with an uppercut. As Tynzien flew into the air, Akuse zapped up above him, laced his fists together, and smashed them down on Tynzien, sending him back towards the ground as Turtore and Burnher took up position as energy crackled in their hands.

"HIYA!!!!!" Burnher shrieked crazily, and threw his hands forward to let loose a red ki blast. Turtore bellowed and threw his own blue one-handed blast. Above him, Akuse thrust down his palms and let twin black ki blasts add to the triple strike that was heading at Tynzien.

His eyes were nearly swollen shut, and Tynzien couldn't see anything. The only thing he could hear was a dull ringing from the million or so blows he had taken to the head. But he could sense the power heading towards him, and he used the last of his strength and coherent thought to raised his arms and block.

Then the blasts hit him.

The explosion lit up the sky for miles and smoke exploded in every direction from where Tynzien had been falling. The Raeus soliders returning to the castle stopped in shock as the shovewave washed over him, knocking most of them over. The energy whipped up windstorms and mini-tornados, which died almost as soon as they were created.

The echo of the boom seemed to last a long long time.

As the smoke cleared, Turtore, Burnher, and Akuse gathered on the ground where Tynzien had been above before he had been hit with the energy. As the wind blew the last of the noxious fumes away, the three began to look for a body.

"Hey look!"

Burnher's comment drew the other two to where Burnher had picked up a chunk of material. The others looked at it. It was a shard of the armour that Tynzien had been wearing. Around Burnher were more shards and some scraps of blue material, all smoking and burnt.

"We completely disentigrated the bastard!"

Turtore allowed himself a smile, Akuse a sadistic grin he had hidden for far too long.

"And so that blasted Saiya-jin is dead. He won't be getting in our way. Not anymore. Lord Malleus will be pleased."

"He should be. He's been pissed off ever since that Saiya-jin entered our radar screen. He doesn't like having to act nice. Now this just leaves the problem of the rebellion." Turtore said, cracking his huge knuckles.

"No, Turtore, it isn't a problem. Because as that Saiya-jin found out, I don't fight fair. I fought one of them and planted a tracker. We'll have to go back to the Omega building to trace it, but once it's done, we'll have them, and crush them like the bugs they are. Then nothing will stand in the way of the excavation of the core, and then, Lord Malleus's ascension to the throne of the universe!" Akused trumpeted, as he slammed fists with the two.

"Here comes the calvery!" Burnher shrieked. The three quickly put on poker faces as the Raeus army came flying back.

"What happened?" asked General Leh, addressing Akuse, who looked incredibly saddened.

"It's horrible. Those rebels pretended to retreat and then lauched a sneak attack when you withdrew. Tynzien fought them, but they used some awful trickery…" Akuse said, as he let his voice trail off sadly.

Leh couldn't believe it.

"The Saiya-jin…killed? He fell to the rebels?"  
Akuse only nodded, and lowered his head. His position hid his smile as disbelief spread throughout the units.

"NO!"

Akuse's head snapped back up, his pupils dilating. Had the Saiya-jin survived?

"No! I saw that man! Some weak fighters like the rebels could never defeat him! Something's wrong here! This isn't right!"

Akuse sighed inwardly. It was just one of the young recruits that Tynzien had trained. But his relief turned to annoyance. If he didn't shut up soon, he could plant some ideas…

"There's no way…" the recruit continued.

And then his breath suddenly went out of him as his eyes widened, and then him seemed to wilt like a flower.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I saw the blast. Nothing could have survived it." He said dejectively. The murmurs he had started faded, as everyone seemed to accept the same thing. Akuse took advantage of it.

"My fellow warriors, we have lost a great man today, due to the evils of those who defied your code! But all is not lost! We shall soon know where those rebels are, and then we will hunt them down like the dogs they are! Who wishes to come and avenge our lost friend?!?" Akuse roared, and was met with a return roar as the sadness turned to anger. The Raeus army wanted blood, and they wanted it now.

"Come! Back to the base! We shall find them, and then we shall sweep down apon them like a blight and burn them from existence!" Akuse yelled as he flew into the air, followed by Turtore and Burnher and the entire army. Inwardly, he grinned.

__

Poor fools. Enjoy this while you can. Because when it's over, and Malleus has the core of your planet in his grasp, you will be nothing but ashes floating apon the dead winds of space!


	5. Chapter 4: "You Can Not Save Me"

__

Chapter 4: "You Can Not Save Me"

Red fire.

A gift that became a curse.

Gold hair and shining velvet eyes.

"I don't care who you are!"

"Know when to stop and when to go on."

"I will always consider you my brother"

"You are nothing, Saiya-jin!"

"Son…you don't have to go…"

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!"

KA-IO-KEN…

KA-IO-KEN…

KA-IO-KEN…

LOOK OUT!

CRACK!

"Self-imposed exile…"

"Never forget what I taught…"

LOOK OUT!

OUT!

CRACK!

CRACK! 

CRACK!

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

****

KAIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tynzien's eyes snapped open and he sat up, soaked in cold sweat and with breathing that was as ragged as old cloth. The deep breaths hurt him, but he took them anyway.

"No…no no no no no nonononononononnonononoono…" Tynzien began to rythmatically chant as he attempted to draw his knees up to his chest, only to have the maneuver result in a burning pain which caused him to yell.

"Shhhhhh. Calm down." A female voice said, and Tynzien dimly felt something go into his arm. As the darkness started to close back around him, Tynzien felt a soft hand on his forehead. With that Tynzien drifted into the numbness of sleep.

"How goes he, granddaughter?" an old, weathered voice spoke from the shadows, a stooped figure silhouletted by the light from the doorway.

"Not good. I think the minor healing you performed on him is the only thing keeping him from dying, as whatever is torturing him from within would have surely killed him had he remained in the state I found him in."

"He has been like this long?"  
"Nearly my whole watch. He keeps calling out a name, Zeen."

"His demons are what keep my full talents from coming to his aid. Morning comes soon. Maybe then, we will learn more. We have little time. Soon the demon will have his scepter, and if this happens before this man is healed, then we are all lost."

With that, the figure was gone, leaving the young lady alone in the dark.

__

"It's not your fault Tynzien."

"It is my fault."

"Her own choice…"

"He knew not to make you mad…"

"Get away from her!"

"You are weak!"

"So much weaker then you…"

"Blameless…"

"I belong here no longer…"

"My accursed pride and lust for battle."

"Accursed pride."

Pride.

Pride.

Saiya-jin Pride.

"It was your gift."

"It was my curse!"

KA-IOKEN…

KA-IOKEN…

KA-IOKEN…

CRACK!

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tynzien's eyes popped open again and he again sat up, breathing heavily.

"Oh, you're awake."

As the brightness lanced into his eyes, Tynzien realized that the room was lit this time with the light of day. He reached up to rub his eyes, then wiped his forehead and brushed his hair back. He took a look around. Except for the bed in which he rested and a chair, the room was empty. In the chair was a female Raeus, looking at him inquisitively.

White Outfit.

"I see you can breathe ok. Grandfather was right."

"Where am I?" Tynzien stammered, trying to get out of the bed. Pain ripped through him, and he slumped back as White Outfit got up to carefully push him back into the bed.

"Relax, we're not enemies anymore. You're in good hands." White Outfit said in a soothing voice. Too exhausted to retort, Tynzien slumped back again the framework of the bed.

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You're at our headquarters. We're "the rebellion", if you will. I found you after Malleus's three shitheads stabbed you in the back, the cheaters, and then tried to kill you. If you hadn't blocked that three-way blast, you would be dead. Even so, you were fatally wounded. I took you back, and my grandfather, he's the leader of the rebellion and the ex-leader of the planet, he managed to heal you, somewhat. It's a talent a few Raeuses can develop, although it's weak compared to some species in the universe."

"If he managed to heal me how come I hurt so much?" Tynzien groaned.

"His talent is limited. But that exact problem he can tell you. What can you tell us about Malleus?"

"Excuse me?"

"All you saw while he set you up to be killed. No matter how trivial. Tell us."

Tynzien sighed and gave her a summery of everything that had happened. She sat and listened, not saying a word until he was finished.

"Shit. It's worse then we thought. Well, thanks. Grandfather will tell you what you want to know. He will be along eventually, he's a very busy man. Relax in here. If you need anything, just buzz." White Outfit said, handing him a device. She then turned to leave.

"Hey."

White Outfit turned back around.

"Yes?"

"You're one hell of a fighter. The greatest skill I've come across in a long time. What's your name?"

White Outfit flushed, flattered.

"It's Syria."

With that, Syria turned and left, her boots clicking slowly on the ground.

Tynzien sighed and tried to get comfortable. His tail was starting to cramp.

"DIE, YOU BIG BAD SAIYAN!"

Tynzien was jerked out a light sleep by the yell. It was a child's voice, a male. As Tynzien opened his eyes, his guess proved correct.

Standing in the doorway was a Raeus boy. Tynzien wasn't sure on the differences of aging between species, but he looked to be about 10 or 11 years old, standard universal time. He wore red pants, blue boots, a black shirt, and a silver headband wrapped around a shock of white hair that lay on his head instead of standing up in the mohawk-esque style that so many of the Raeus warriors wore their hair in. In fact, it looked like Syria's hair, which had flown down her shoulders and all the way down to her feet, like milk being poured into a glass. The boy's hair was short, but the resemblance was there.

"What?" Tynzien said.

"To prove I am a warrior, I will defeat you, Saiyan!" the boy yelled. Tynzien relaxed. The kid was obviously playing. 

That was the thought until the boy brought up his hands and Tynzien felt the familiar surge that indicated ki was being gathered to be fired. _Geez!_

"Super Bang Ball!" the boy yelled.

With that, a small ball of energy flew from the boy's hand. Instinctively, Tynzien put his hand up to block.

It was a confusing feeling. Tynzien thought he felt the ball hit his hand, but he wasn't sure, as the ball hit his hand and dissipated into nothingness, as if it had never been. No pain, no pressure, barely anything that indicated Tynzien had been attacked.

As the boy's eyes widened at the failed attack, Syria stepped into view, apparently to admonish him. As she did, Tynzien thought out loud about what had just happened.

"THAT was an ATTACK?"

Tynzien's attention was still on his hand, which is what he had been looking at, when the wailing began. As Tynzien looked up at the noise, the young boy suddenly burst into tears. He turned and fought off an attempt by Syria to grab him, running past her down the hall, crying his eyes out. Tynzien looked on, confused, as Syria looked down the hall, making no attempt to follow.

Then her eyes fixed on Tynzien, and Tynzien saw burning rage in them.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed.

Taking long strides over to Tynzien's bed, she reached out and viciously slapped him across the face. Caught by surprise, Tynzien's head snapped back and then back, as his eyes filled with surprise.

"What did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU DROVE MY LITTLE BROTHER TO TEARS! IF YOU WEREN'T BEDRIDDEN I'D KICK YOU RIGHT IN THE BALLS! HELL, I'LL DO IT ANYWAY!" Syria shrieked, as she kicked at the bed. Her foot was caught by Tynzien's hand.

"Hey, watch it! I only get one set of those in my lifetime! Now will you calm your violent urges and tell me what I did wrong?" Tynzien said, calmly but firmly. Syria wrenched her foot from Tynzien's hand.

"You didn't see? Well, let me tell you. That was my little brother, Syin. He wants to be a great warrior like me, but he's young and he's been cursed with a very weak starting fighting power. I've told him that when he's old enough to train he'll get much stronger, but he values his friend's opinions more then mine, and all his friends kept teasing him!"

Tynzien closed his eyes in a gesure of frustration and annoyance. He had an idea where this was going to go.

"I told him to ignore them, but they wouldn't shut up, and the worst damn insult was he didn't know how to do a ki attack. Finally, after doing stuff someone his age should not do, he learned one last night! You should have seen him, he was so proud! So proud, in fact, that he said he was going to beat the Saiyan! He just wanted to earn some respect, he was tired of being teased! But do you act like it hurt, despite how weak it is? NO! Now he's going to be crying for hours, you son-of-a-bitch! You heartless bastard!" Syria spewed in a torrent of venom.

Tynzien sat, staring, and then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said quietly.

Syria was opening her mouth to yell some more, but the words stopped her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I thought out loud. I know how it is to be rejected and I'm sorry. If you want you can hit me again." Tynzien muttered.

The blow didn't come. Instead, Syria kneeled and looked up into Tynzien's face.

"You mean that?"  
"Yes." Tynzien replied. Syria stood back up.

"Amazing. I didn't believe the reports, and I can barely believe it now. The Saiyans, sorry, Saiya-jins, are known for being the most bloodthirsty remorseless species in the universe. Yet you care. A saiya-jin who cares." Syria said, almost in wonderment. Tynzien looked up at her.

"I was always different." Tynzien said. "If you want, I can speak to your brother. Maybe make him feel better."

"Speak to him…? I don't know if that's such a good idea…he probably hates you now. Sometimes he's far too old for his years." Syria replied.

"Trust me. I may know something that will make him feel better. "

Syria blinked, and then nodded. With that, she left to find her sibling.

"What do you want?" Syin said coldly. Tynzien recognized a front when he saw one. Syin was channeling his feelings of hurt into hostility, and Tynzien knew that was never a good thing. He had to try and cut out the hurt, or for all Tynzien knew, he could have planted the rotten seeds that would bloom into depression, insanity, or worse.

"Did you really want to hurt me?" Tynzien replied. This was the question that could determain some things far greater then Syin could understand at the time.

"Of course not! I just wanted to you to grab your hand, or give any expression that you felt what I did! Do you have any idea how much ammunition you've given my friends? This is a small place! News travels fast you know!" Syin snapped. A deep disturbing feeling ran through Tynzien that the happy youth he had seen before had done an about-face and become this. War did this, but so did non-caring.

"Syin…you must understand that I'm not the best person you could have attacked. I'm a saiya-jin, and most likely one of the strongest, if not the strongest. I'm at least five times stronger then your sister. I've been blocking ki attacks since I was two years old."

Syin stood, uncaring.

"But I will give you this. To attack a saiya-jin, with that attack, is one the gutsiest things I have ever seen."

"Compliments aren't going to earn me respect." Syin replied, but he seemed to be loosening.

"Yes, but maybe this will. Come here and sit down." Tynzien replied back. Syin looked hesitant, but the child did eventually sit in the chair. Tynzien leaned up, despite the dull pain it caused.

"Now, that attack, do it again. But don't throw it, just keep it in your hand."

Syin blinked. But he listened, as he held his two hands out palm first. Slowly, a ball of blue energy began to form in their cup. It grew to about the size of a golf ball, and then stopped. It hummed, as it floated in Syin's hands.

"How do you use it?"  
"I usually grow it and then transfer it to my right hand to throw. It doesn't matter, really. The ball barely burns the wall." Syin said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Tynzien gritted his teeth for a second. _I'm losing him._

"Syin, the key to becoming a great fighter is many things, but the greatest one is that you understand yourself. Block out all distractions. Clear your mind. Concentrate only on your ki. You inner ability. What unites all fighters from you to me. What you find inside yourself is only as limited as what you expect to find."

Syin's eyes focussed on the ball.

"The key to it all is only within you, Syin."

Slowly, the ball began to grow. It grew until it was about the size of a basketball.

"Once the door is open, all you have to do is walk through it."

Tynzien wondered if Syin heard him. His complete concentration was on the ball of ki. Then, slowly his features lit up.

"I can feel it. I could never feel it before. Not like this." Syin whispered. "It almost feels like it's speaking to me."

Tynzien smiled on the inside. _When you become truly skilled child, you will hear it speaking to you. But only the greatest will ever hear it sing. Even that is beyond me, it seems._

"Now what do I do?" asked Syin. "I feel such a connection…"

"If you feel there is a connection, there is only one thing to do." Tynzien replied. "Test it. Let it fly."

No sooner had Tynzien said these words then the ball slide over to Syin right hand as he stood to his full height.

"Super Bang Ball!"

With that, Syin threw the ball directly at the wall. Just as it was about to impact, Syin jerked his fingers to the side and it flew to the left.

Tynzien watched as Syin bounced that ball all over the room, and didn't realize until too late what Syin planned to do with it until he thrust his fingers down.

Then it hit him.

"DON'T…"

Syria was on her way back to check on how Tynzien was doing with her brother when she heard the explosion.

The noise propelling her, Syria broke into a run and turned the corner to see the smoke drifting out of the room where the Saiya-jin was staying.

The dust was clearing as she stepped into the room, which is what most likely saved her from tripping and falling into the large crator that was now in the room's floor. Skidding around it, she came face to face with Tynzien and Syin, both of whom were covered with dust and ash.

"Syin, remember how I mentioned that there are many parts to the key of becoming a great fighter? Well, one of them is DON'T DETONATE YOUR ATTACKS IN THE SAME ROOM YOU'RE IN!" Tynzien yelled, but with humour in his voice.

Syin barely heard the injured Saiya-jin as he ran to his sister's arms.

"Did you see me sis? I did that! He showed me how to do that! He taught me! I know I can become a good fighter now! I'm gonna show all my friends!" Syin said in an excited ramble, before hurridly running out of the room.

"He has potential. Great potential. Just like you, Syria."

Syria turned to that comment, as Tynzien brushed himself off.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, Syria. Do you really think you've hit your peak? Far from it. What I did for your brother I could do for you a thousand-fold, if you'll have me." Tynzien offered.

Visions of her dreams coming true danced in Syria's head for a second, but she put them aside a second later. They could wait.

"Grandfather wishes to see you now. I'll help you there, I'm sure you're still badly hurt."

Tynzien was very unhappy with himself. Less then twenty-four hours ago he could lift tons and move faster then the speed of light, and now he could barely walk. And to top it all off, the only thing he was clad on was some sort of hospital gown of unknown material. But it itched. And looked stupid. Syria, thankfully, had some kind of idea that he wouldn't like the way he looked, and had taken a route in which he was seen by the mininum number of people.

"Don't let the emptiness fool you. We've got a lot of troops, about half the number of the main Raeus army, and most of them are the young members of the finest fighting groups that existed before Malleus came along. Unfortunately, Malleus has most of the older experienced fighters in the army, and of course, the three shitheads who tried to kill you." Syria said, making idle chatter as she guided Tynzien along.

"At least Malleus is weak. Take out his supports and he'll be finished." Tynzien replied. He stumbled and pain seemed to scream through every fiber in his being. He grimaced and made a strange sound in his throat, as Syria slipped under his shoulder and kept him from falling.

"If you recover, that is."

"What are you talking about? You said your grandfather could heal people. He'll just heal me and I'll be back with a vengeance…"

"Not quite, Tynzien. My grandfather's talents are limited. He might be able to heal you completely, but only if you help him."

"Help him? How?"

"Only you know that. We're here."

Tynzien found himself in front of a heavily guarded door. Syria nodded and the guards stepped aside.

"You must go in alone. We'll wait out here. Good luck."

Tynzien had questions, but before he could ask, Syria had ushered him through the now open door. It closed and locked behind him.

The room was dimly lit, and a faint scent hovered in the air, which Tynzien identified as some kind on incense. Instead of candles, however, the room was lit by faintly glowing electric lights. Tynzien blinked.

"Before you ask, no, I am not some kind of mystic. I just prefer low light. My eyes aren't what they used to be."

The voice was faint, but it was steady and sure. Tynzien looked to its source.

"You're Syria's grandfather?"

"I am indeed, but you may call me Suuran." Suuran replied.

"Nice to met you Suuran. It seems your species has something for names beginning with the letter S." Tynzien said wearily. Suuran looked confused for a second, and then began to chuckle.

"I guess we do. Indeed, we do." Suuran snickered. "Please come over here and sit down."

Tynzien listened. He tried, but crossing the room put him in considerable pain, and Suuran had to help him.

"Why couldn't you heal me completely?" Tynzien gasped as pain burned through his chest and stomach.

"Your heart and mind are in chaos. Something within you is greatly troubling you. To fully help you, your mind must be clear and pure, as well as your heart. I can sense you would be like this if not for some reason known only to you. But I have an idea. Who is Zeen?"

Tynzien's head snapped up, and he barely managed to restrain grabbing Suuran by the throat. Even so, he still shook his fist at him, despite the fact that it looked like it hurt like hell.

"_DON'T…EVER_…mention her name." Tynzien snarled. "Did you probe my thoughts to get that name? Did you rape my mind?"

"Far from it. In your injured delirium, you kept calling her name out. That's all." Suuran said, staying calm and quiet despite the fact that Tynzien had threatened him.

"Oh. Sorry." Tynzien replied in a humble tone, as he lowered his fist.

"It appears Zeen is what is causing the chaos. Why don't you tell me about her…"

"NO!"

Suuran again stayed calm.

"Your rage and your pain over her will only hurt yourself. I sense you have held this in a long time. Tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Tynzien replied in a snapping tone.

"Your distrust can be understood. Very well, ask me anything you wish to know."

"Ok, what's going on? Why was I stabbed in the back? Why is there a rebellion?"

"You wish to know? It is a long story." Suuran replied.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." Tynzien grimaced and a racking cough shook him.

"Very well. You have asked and I shall tell."

"You fools! What the hell is taking you so long!" Akuse snarled. Terram looked nervous, but he gave his report anyway.

"I'm not sure…"

"NOT SURE! YOU'RE THE BEST ON THIS PLANET AND YOU'RE NOT SURE!?!" Akuse screamed. He wanted to kill the pathetic Raeus, but he needed him. When they'd crushed the rebellion once and for all, he'd do it.

"Well, you see, Lord Akuse, all these problems keep happening when we attempt to run the data. We're weeding them out, but it's slowing us down considerably. Don't worry, you'll know the location soon."

"Problems? What problems?"

Terram launched into a speech of techobabble.

"Never mind! I don't care! Just get it done! The sooner it's done, the sooner I can rip that damn Suuran's heart out and eat it!" Akuse barked, and stomped out to look over the troops again.

"The Raeus were always a peaceful species. We did not really believe in fighting and battle. True, we had an army, and in every generation we appointed the greatest warrior of our planet to serve as our guardian. Besides that, we settled things without fighting. It was a good life, as the money wasted on warfare could be used for other, much more beautiful things." Suuran began. Tynzien sat and listened, saying nothing.

"In the last generation, a great child was born. He grew up expressing an interest in battle, so he was trained. He grew stronger and stronger, until he was greater then any other warrior we had ever seen. Every on this planet that had a respect of fighting looked up to him. He was my oldest grandson, and his name was…"

"Sauzaa." Tynzien answered. Suuran looked shocked.

"You knew him?"

"I knew of him. I have data on my computer about all civalizations."

"I see. Well, Sauzaa was our pride and joy, and the youngest guardian ever chosen. Cisum was in a seemingly great age with only great things to come. It was a happy time. Then Koola came."

"Koola? Frieza's brother? The one who is rumoured to be even stronger then him? What would he want with this planet?" Tynzien asked. Then the memory hit him.

__

"…planet was in chaos. It had suffered an attack recently…"

"Why did he attack you? Tynzien said, the shock in his voice evident.

"Amusement! He was apparently bored, so he thought that wiping out the Raeus species would be fun. He may be calmer then Frieza, but he's just as mad! Curse his name!" Suuran cursed, bitterness and hostility tinging his voice.

"It was a slaughter. Our attempts of peace were just met with laughter as he murdered hundreds apon hundreds of innocents. Our army was destroyed seemingly without effort. Finally Sauzaa tried to fight him, and was defeated. As Koola attempted to completely destroy the planet, Sauzaa made a deal with him. If he would leave our planet, he would serve Koola in any way he asked. Koola found this intriging, and accepted. It was humilating. Not only was our planet in ruins, we had been slapped in the face as our pride and joy was taken away in Koola's ship. That day was terrible, but worse was to come."

"When was this?"

"Ten years ago."

"Ten years? Malleus acted like it had only happened a few months ago!"

" Malleus is a very good liar though, and worse, as you will soon see. Nonetheless, with Koola gone our civalization changed greatly. Everyone became obessesed with making sure that if anything like this ever happened again, they would die fighting instead of running. The army increased greatly in size and everywhere else it seemed like everyone had abandoned their peaceful ways and replaced it with training in martial arts and weapons. I was the president of our government at the time, and I pleaded with my people not to do this. Instead, they forced me out of my position. I could understand their pain. I had lost my son and daughter in law in the slaughter, but I saw everyone trying to become a warrior making them no better then Koola. I was wrong on that, though. It is not the nature of war and battle that is evil. It is those who use it. However, by the time I realized that Malleus had arrived."

"Malleus was cunning, I will give him that. He appeared to really be a peaceful scientist who had an honest desire to help us in our need to become great fighters. None the less, he was an alien and not many liked the idea of an alien leading our species. Then it all changed."

"What happened?"

"I didn't know at first, but suddenly everyone in power began to support Malleus and sing his praises. I knew something was wrong. When the support grew, I decided it was unnatural and that I had better observe this from afar, for my own safety. I took Syria and Syin and we came to this place, which eventually became the rebellion headquarters. I spoke with my friends, and we sent in a spy to find out if Malleus was hiding anything. On the day that Malleus became the lord of this planet, the spy took advantage of the lack of security and discovered his secret. Malleus had a device that could alter a person's thoughts."

"In other words, he was brainwashing them."

"Exactly. The spy stole the device and returned. I had a few friends who could provide me with scientists, who managed to develop a countermeasure. But it was too late. During the time he had been setting up his ascension to power, Malleus had apparently been developing a much larger device. On the day he became ruler, he activated it, and the whole Raeus population, save myself and those close to me, became his puppets, with him being able to make them think whatever he wanted."

"Hmmpphh. I knew it was odd an alien was ruling this planet without force. I should have followed my hunch."

"Yes, Tynzien, but what was done was done. I quickly began the leader of the rebellion, and began using the device we had developed to free my people's minds. It took us nearly ten years, but eventually, we had enough people on our side to possibly make a difference. We developed other devices to lessen our disadvantage, like the illusion generators."

"I know. I saw Syria using one. It works."

"Yes. Syria, during this time, was raising her little brother with my help, and training to replace her brother. She's been at it for nearly the whole ten years, but she's still far weaker then her brother. None the less, she's our greatest warrior, as you saw first hand. Anyway, we had spies in place, as we watched Malleus go about his actions. It took us a long time, but we finally figured it out. Malleus is trying to reach our planet's core. A great evil lies there, and he craves it…"

"Evil? Are you sure? He said something about this planet having a core made of something called neuranium, and that it emitted a energy source called Droe rays…"

"What did he call them?"

"What, the energy source? Droe rays."

Suuran was silent for a moment, and then he began to laugh,

"That bastard! He always mocked us in private, and this is just another example, the son of a bitch!" Suuran half laughed, half cursed. Tynzien looked on, confused.

"Tynzien, you have been deceived, and frankly, I am disappointed. Do you really think that there is something in this universe that could mimic the effects of ki in a person that would be found in a physical object? And that energy within our core is not called Droe rays. What is in our core is a great evil power, which we called, in our language, _Dommunis Ramza Orao Ez_. _D-R-O-E._ In this common language we speak now, it means something along the lines of "Corrupting Darkness". But whatever it is, it appears to be the exact opposite of everything ki is. Where ki is neutral, this force is evil. Where learning about what lies within one's self can only increase ki, this ki can be aquired and increased through an outside force. And just like ki cannot be contained by anything, this force allows itself to be contained within a material. That material makes up the core of our planet, and contains, or as I like to hope, imprisons the greatest amount of this evil force."

"But, how did Malleus learn of this, um, Dark Ki, if this planet has the only source of it?"

"I don't know that. All I know is that he craves it. For it, he has enslaved our planet. It's taken him ten years, but he's almost gotten to the core. If he does, all is lost. He will become more powerful then any force alive."

"I believe you. He says he only possessed small doses. If he was telling some truths, those three small chunks gave Akuse, Turtore, and Burnher the power they had. If such small amounts cause such huge increases, I don't want to know what a mile-wide core of it can do."

"Indeed. We have slowed Malleus down with bombings and attacks, but he has the army under his control, as well as the population. They have been brainwashed into thinking we are rebels against a code that he invented, and they have not hesitated to aid him, the poor fools. But then you landed, and we had hope…"

"If you had hope, why did you send someone to kill me?" Tynzien said.

He regretted his stupidity immediately. The hurt look that came across Suuran's face was quickly shoved aside, but he saw it.

"We sent no assassin. That would make us…"

"…no better then Malleus. I'm sorry. It didn't hit me until now that it must have been Akuse who sent that poor kid. He didn't kill him because he was a member of the rebellion, he killed him to shut him up!" Tynzien snarled. "I'm gonna murder that bastard!" Tynzien attempted to get up, only to have the attempt cause him great pain. He sat down with a yell.

"Calm down, Tynzien. We wanted to send someone to contact you, but we didn't get the chance."

"Yeah, so Malleus blew up the city block and said the rebels did it. He knew it would get me mad enough to go and join the attack on the rebellion the next time you struck. I walked right into a trap. No doubt they blamed you for my "death". It's funny, the unit I trained is probably screaming for your blood, and you're helping me. Damn my accursed blood! Damn it!"

"Your blood?"

"My Saiya-jin blood. It makes me quite prone to my emotions, and I do things without thinking them through, as I should. Particularily when I become angry. My curse." Tynzien said sadly. Suuran looked thoughtful.

"No wonder your heart and mind are in chaos. You despise what you are. Will you let me help you?"

"I don't deserve it. My whole life, I've done nothing but cause pain to others. I'm not worth your effort to heal me."

Tynzien suddenly felt a strong grip as Suuran grabbed his wrist.

"You are stronger then my granddaughter and yet fought her fairly. You taught my son how to use what he had to become what he desires. You claim you have done nothing? You have no idea of what deservance is."

Tynzien absorbed the words, and then wilted like a flower.

"Your past hurts you, and you blame who you are and hate yourself for it. Tell me why." Suuran said.

Tynzien looked up, and began to speak.

"Aha! They've finally gotten rid of all the damn bugs! It will take a few hours, but soon we'll have that tracker's location. And then that rebellion will be as dead as the Saiya-jin!"Akuse crowed as he picked up a report via a computer screen in Malleus's throne room.

"It does not matter." Malleus said in a calm, low voice. Akuse turned to him.

"What?"

Malleus looked at Akuse, his features lit with a cruelty and evil Tynzien had never seen.

"After so long, soon, the godhood I was promised will be mine. Do what you will, Akuse. Even if you fail, I will soon have the universe in my hand, and the rebellion will be as worthless as Frieza will find himself when I take his position as ruler of existence!" Malleus whispered firmly, clenching his fist.

"You bet, boss! And we'll be right along with you! Well, I must see to the attack. I crave blood." Akuse declared evily.

Taking his leave, Akuse failed to notice the cruel smile that had lit Malleus's features at what Akuse had said.

"Believe that, Akuse. Believe that."

"I was born on the planet Vegeta. My father's name was Asparagiz and my mother's name was Seleri. I was born a second-class Saiya-jin, with a decent starting power. However, every Saiya-jin male is raised to expect that their child could be born with enough power to make them a Saiya-jin Elite, and failing that, to be disappointed, even angry. None the less, my parents loved me. I was their only child. But that was soon to change."

"I began training as soon as could walk, as all children are. My father had been sent off to ravage planets as soon as he was born and he did not want the same fate for his son. However, he soon found that his son was unlike any Saiya-jin who ever lived. My quirk? I didn't seem to care for fighting."

Suuran was silent. Tynzien continued.

"My father was angered at this, and tried to beat it out of me. But he couldn't. Fighting did not interest me. My interests lay in other areas of learning. To keep from being killed, I put up a front that I had gone through a phase, but it was no phase. I began to absorb information about anything else then fighting I could. Every single bit of written material that the Saiya-jin race had, few as it was, I read it. I studied everything. The pod-ships we flew in, the armour we wore, everything. The strange thing I was only three years old."

"To my father and the Saiya-jin population, it looked like I would be nothing special in terms of a fighter. In other areas, though, it looked like I would be far more. Only one recognized this. His name was Bardock. He was just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as my dad, as all Saiya-jins are, but he seemed a bit more sane. He told me much, and taught a few things, and I sparred with his son Raditz a few times. It struck many people as strange that an adult would befriend such a young child. But as long as it didn't affect Bardock's fighting, it didn't matter. The whole civalization revolved around fighting, and killing. In this world of sheep, I should have known I would eventually be wearing the colour black."

"But it happened far sooner then I expected. By the time I was four, I had been raiding the palace, utilizing my…gift to get around the guards into the library that existed in there. And the lab. I had discovered that they were building some kind of advanced pod-ship, something that could cover the distance between planets far quicker. The concepts were of some kind I couldn't understand at that age, but today I know that it revolved around some trick of the temporary bending of matter. It wouldn't have worked, anyway. The Saiya-jin scientists were barely smart enough to understand the laws of physics they were trying to break. I guess they would have found out the hard way. If they had gotten a chance to find out, that is."

"I don't know how they found me out, but they did. My father was summoned, and they quickly deduced that I was simply too different and not strong enough to let live. I could become a dangerous radical. So they were sent to kill me. My own father led the charge."

Tynzien paused.

"You are angry at him?" Suuran asked.

"No. It wasn't his fault. He was raised to think that way and lived in a society that thought it as well. If we met today I would think he would be proud of me. However, he wasn't then. But my mother had no desire to have her only son killed, and she fought to protect me. She told me to run, and I did. She died to save me. All I know is that my father didn't strike her down. If he had, I think I would have hated him."

"Still, where could I go? I couldn't go anywhere on the planet, everyone would try to kill me as well. So I went to the last place they expected: back to the palace. And back to the lab. I didn't know how to fly the advanced pod-ship, but I had no other choice. Thankfully, it was set up the same way as a regular one, or else I might not be here today. I managed to get it started and fly it out of the palace. But King Vegeta wasn't going to let me go so easily. He sent others after me. My pod had no weapons, and they could fly their pods and shoot ki blasts at me at the same time. I tried to evade them, but wound up falling into their trap. They chased me right into the corner of their solar system. In which lay a black hole."

"It looked like it was over. I could either be shot down or try to fly though the black hole. I chose the hole. Unfortunately, as my ship was sucked into it it was clear I wasn't going to live through it. As my pod began to crumple, I banged around it, trying to find an impossible escape, and I accidentally hit the switch that activated the reality-warping engine drive."

Tynzien stopped. He took some time to continue.

"I don't remember what happened next. I blacked out, and when I woke up, everything was different. I think that somehow, the engine allowed me to pass through the black hole, and I exited out the other end. In that journey, I crossed trillions apon trillions of light years, and found myself at the very edge of the universe. My ship was badly damaged, but it had enough power left to steer it towards the nearest planet. I didn't care to know how it existed so close to a black hole, I just hope it had air I could breathe, and I could figure out the rest later. But when I landed, I found more then I ever dreamed of, and my life changed forever."

"What did you find?"

"A civalization of gods."

Century knew she was almost out of time. She had played every card but her trump card, and it was time to play it and then hide.

She knew Tynzien was alive. He was too strong to have been killed, not in the fashion she had witnessed through the eyes she had. And she knew where he was. While Malleus' computers laboured to calculate the exact position of the tracker she knew they had planted, she had already located the rebellion's base. It had been frighteningly easy for her.

She just hoped she could make it out to him in time, for she had information he had to know. Information that could determain the fate of the universe.

"Every civalization I'm come across invariably worships or once worshipped some higher being they had created. Maybe some acually exist. But nearly all of them were not beings that lived on higher planes and guarded the doors to life, death, and ultimate knowledge. They were actually a species. A secretive, beyond ancient species. I think that when the universe began they may have been one of , if not the, first species to come into being and reach sentience. Over countless eons, they had developed science and abilities beyond anything that exists anywhere else, or will for god knows how long. They were a species of peace, having cut the link of intelligence usually being interwined with passions long ago. They possessed great intelligence, and great passion, but they could keep them separate. And after doing all they could with themselves, they were struck with a desire to do other things. Branching out, they discovered civalizations other then theirs, and grew to have a great love of learning about them. Due to their nature, most species came to regard this species as their gods, and told stories that changed over the years about them. Eventually, this grew to be a concern of the species, as they just wished to study and learn of these new civalizations, not alter their paths. So they became very secretive, keeping themselves from sight. They thought no one would ever find their planet, so distant and tucked away as it was, and guarded by the natural defenses of space no ship could go through. But I somehow defied the laws of physics, the laws of existence, in an event that may never happen again. And I found their planet."

Tynzien stopped to observe Suuran's reaction. He had whitened slightly, but he tried to hide it.

"You don't have to believe me."

"I have my doubts. But I do not doubt that you are telling the truth, at least to you. Did this species have a name?"

"They themselves did not call themselves anything, but I always called them the Essexs, which in my language means "Saviors". Because when they used their marvelous technology to bring my ship in, they were indeed my saviors."

"I was frightened at first. But they were kind to me, tending to my injuries. They were beautiful beings, with white skin and hair the colour of sunlight. At least, some were. They were not bound by their bodies, and they could assume any physical form they chose. I saw many in forms that were not humanoid. But they were all beautiful. Eventually, they began to ask questions, and I told them everything I knew. They knew of the Saiya-jin race, and they knew I now had no home. One thing that will always amaze me is that they never saw me as a threat, despite the legacy of my species. They took me in as one of their own. But I was never a prisoner. If I wanted to leave, I could of, at any time. But I didn't. I was brought to a family, and they treated me as their own son. When I grew old enough, I discarded my Saiya-jin name, and took an Essex name and the name of the family who raised me. Tynzien Warlock."

"As I grew up, they taught me. I was insatiable and devoured their knowledge like most Saiya-jins devoured food. In matters I could not understand, they aided me in ways that seemed like magic. When I had reached the age of ten, I could argue with the greatest of them in matters of the intellect. I lost, of course, for they had know this wisdom before the Saiya-jin race existed."

"However, when I was thirteen, the killer instinct of the Saiya-jin race, bonded into my blood, emerged. Despite my lust for knowledge, the lust for battle was still a part of me. It had just taken a while to finally emerge from it's repression. However, I had learned enough to temper and shape it. The knowledge of ki and battle was one of the studies of the Essex race, and apon expressing my desire to learn it, they brought me to their greatest expert in it. He taught very few, but he knew my species, and he wanted to see what he could do if he was given some of the greatest clay in the universe and asked to mold it. He had a young daughter, who was about my age. Her name was…"

"Zeen." Suuran finished Tynzien's sentence for him. Tynzien's eyes glowered for a second, then he continued.

"My master's name was Xeteroi, and under his teachings, I quickly surpassed any student he had ever taught, and any Saiya-jin who ever lived. At the same time, I got to knew Zeen. We became friends, and sparring partners. Meanwhile, my knowledge of battle grew and grew. Xeteroi had teachings and methods that were so superior to the ways of the Saiya-jin it was ridiculous. However, by becoming so strong I gained myself a rival. His name was Yutori, and he was Zeen's older brother. Eventually, I surpassed him. He did not take it well. He was one of the rarest kinds of Essex, one who was driven by his emotions and passions. As I grew stronger, he became more and more jealous. Eventually, I had become as strong as Xeteroi, and he said I was worthy of being taught his greatest fighting power. He had taught it only to a chosen few, over the eons of his life. That technique was called the Kaioken, a power-up techinque for battle. He had never taught any of his students of his own species it. I was the first for a long while. When I learned it, he said he had nothing left to teach me, except for his advice to live life by."

__

"Know when to stop and when to go on, come in peace to all, even if they fear you, and never forget what I taught you…"

"With that, he said he was one of his best students ever. The day he told me that was the greatest in my life."

"It was also one of the two events that sent Yutori over the edge. The other was Zeen. Our friendship had deepened into love. He was disgusted that his sister loved such "an inferior weak species", but she didn't care if I wasn't one of her kind. Neither was I. She was my goddess. I could spend hours just staring into her velvet eyes. When we became lovers, Yutori started to tick down. Finally, after we had both turned 20, and I was told that I had learned everything, I decided I wanted Zeen to be my lifelong companion. That did it for Yutori. When I tried to ask her, he challenged me to a fight. If he won, I could never see her again. If I won, he would keep out of our life. I did not want to fight him. But he keep persisting. I continued to deny him. Finally he hit me in the face with a punch, and then attacked me furiously."

Tynzien went silent. The memories hurt him worse then anything Akuse had done to him, and it was a while before he could continue.

"No one tried to stop us. Yutori had left me with no choice but to defend myself. I didn't fight back. I blocked his blows and his blasts, and tried to keep from damaging anything or hurting anyone. But Yutori had gone insane. When the style he was using refused to work, he abadonned the honor his father had taught him and I and began to utilize any method he could to win. He began to viciously insult me, calling me weak, pathetic, and many other things. I didn't care. I think he wrecked half the city trying to hurt me. Finally, he did what no true warrior should ever do, as he kicked me in the groin so hard my protection shattered. It hurt like hell, and he took advantage of it by beating me up and throwing me through a building. I managed to avoid hurting anyone, but Yutori came crashing down, pummeling me. And the insults. He just wouldn't stop. I think he had a death wish at this point. Because when he finally cut my forehead open, and I felt the warmth of my own blood, something inside me snapped. I couldn't control it. My saiya-jin instincts, my saiya-jin rage, my saiya-jin _pride_, began to scream that I send Yutori to hell. It was an overwhelming tidal wave, and against it, I was nothing."

"I struck back. I pummeled Yutori with the greatest of ease. He couldn't even defend himself. I was gone. All I had learned took a back seat. My rage and pride were in control, damn them. Finally, I sent Yutori smashing to the ground. He was helpless. He had lost this fight. But I couldn't get the forces that my blood cursed me with under control. Screaming, I went into the Kaioken state, planning to deliver a death blow."

__

"KA-IO-KEN!"

"But as I flew toward him with my hand outstretched, Zeen threw herself in front of him…!"

__

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"But it was too late. I was in mid-blow and I could have never stopped in time. I think she knew this…but she did it anyway…I screamed for her to move…"

__

"NO! LOOK OUT!"

"But…" Tynzien said, his voice cracking. "It was too late. She stood there, steadfast, and took the blow for Yutori. Her neck broke on impact…"

__

CRACK!

"It was the loudest sound I ever heard in my life…and then…she was…gone."

Suuran has listened with his face set as Tynzien tore this tale from his heart. Even so, he was still surprised when he saw the lone tear slide down Tynzien's face.

"And they exiled you?" Suuran said, his voice calm and reassuring.

"No…they saw what had happened. Yutori wanted to fight to the death. They knew he knew I was stronger then him and that I could beat him easily. They saw his dishonourable tactics. They knew he shouldn't have tried to make me angry, knowing what it would do. And Zeen made her choice to sacrifice herself for her brother. To them, I was blameless. But to myself…"

__

"NOOOOOOOO! What have I done…WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"

"I didn't belong there anymore. I fled back to the house where I lived. My adopted father already knew. He had a ship ready, one he had built for me if I ever wanted to leave. He didn't try to discourage me. He knew the agony I was suffering. I took all I owned and put it on that ship, and my adopted family wished me goodbye, telling me they loved me as one of their own. I was grateful, but it was little comfort. With that, I left. They let me. By then, they had discovered the trick that allowed me to travel through the black hole, and they placed it in my engine. I left their planet, planning never to return. I didn't deserve it. And since then, after going back out the black hole, I have wandered the universe. I do good where I can, fight battles for those who can't do it for themselves. I have deticated myself to training, and have increased my power even more then before. I built my computer system, Century, to serve as my companion, so I wouldn't go mad. But all I've done is nothing. And that's why I don't deserve your help."

Tyznien lasped into silence. Suuran leaned back, looking over all he had learned.

"And why is that, Tynzien? Why have you done nothing?"

"What does it matter what I do, who I help, who I make feel better? I killed the woman I love! My goddess is dead and it's all my fault! It's my accursed blood! It's cursed to crave battle and the thrill of the kill! It's cursed with the damned saiya-jin pride, what my species preaches so highly, the pride of destroying all those who oppose you, who enrage you! I thought I could escape it, but it's bound into my genes, my DNA, my very fabric of being! And it killed the woman I love…I'm no better then all those planet-butcherers…" Tynzien sobbed, before finally breaking down. He wept quietly before he felt the grip again.

"Tynzien, it wasn't your fault." Suuran said, quietly but firmly.

"Yes it was…"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Suuran snapped, and with that he drew back his hand and smacked Tynzien with a backhand.

"Stop blaming yourself! She made her choice! She saved her brother instead of living! It was her choice, not yours! I know it hurts! I know the pain of loss! But you have to let it go! It's festering inside you like a cancer! The responsibility you feel can't do anything but hurt you! It's a waste of energy! You were educated by the Essex species, listen to them! Better yet, listen to yourself! Look inside yourself! Stop thinking you'll see a monster when you do! Because after all I've heard, all I've seen, you're not a monster! You're a man! I see it! Look, you will too!"

Tynzien weathered Suuran's verbal storm. He made no reply, but listened and slipped into deep meditation, a state he hadn't been in for years.

"That's it. Look at all you've done. Don't look at something you couldn't have stopped. Every being knows in some way it's eventually going to die, and it can't stop it! But it doesn't waste away by agonizing over it! It accepts it and moves on! It has to! It can't do anything else but suffer, and that is a waste of life! I can understand you mourn the loss of your love, but you have to go on. You have to be strong. Because if you absorb yourself in such misery you'll never see the simple joys that make life worth living. Because you have a life worth living. I've seen it in you."

Tynzien was silent.

Then Suuran began to feel it, and his heart leapt. The darkness and chaos in Tynzien's heart and being were dissolving. Suuran suspected that Tynzien had been ready all along. He had just been too scared to take the first step, perhaps thinking he would dishonor her memory. But he had, and now he was running, clearing it up.

"You are not perfect, Tynzien. You never will be. We will always have flaws. But you have cursed yourself to think that your mistake makes you as flawed as the members of your species who kill and laugh about it. You see yourself as all that is terrible in the Saiya-jin species. In fact, Tynzien, you have become all that is good."

That was it. With those words, the darkness and chaos died. Tynzien's true heart and being, veiled for years, shone forth, pure and good. Suuran said nothing, as he reached out with his power.

And with the pain of his memories finally starting to fade, Tynzien could feel the pain his body fade away as well.

Syria was getting impatient. She'd been standing outside for nearly two hours. The door had only opened once, as a soldier passed in a bundle to her grandfather, something he claimed he'd asked his spies to get. She knew they were running out of time, that soon Malleus would have the core, and she knew her grandfather knew that. He was the one who had told her.

Then the door suddenly opened, and Suuran gingerly stepped out. The old weathered face was lit in a smile.

"It is done. It was difficult, but Tynzien has beaten his own worst enemy: himself." He said, joyfully.

"All right!" Syria cheered, as she slapped hands with the guards, who happened to be good friends of hers. "Can I see him?"

"Go right ahead."

Syria walked into the room where her grandfather had been with Tynzien, but found he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tynzien?"

There was no reply, but Syria heard noises in the shadows and some ruffling.

"Are you all right?" Syria asked, a trace of concern creeping into her voice.

"Better then ever." Came the reply.

Then Tynzien stepped from the shadows. He had shed his hospital outfit for a black Saiya-jin body armour suit, with the right shoulder pad armoured. Dressed once again in his clothes, kindly stolen for him the previous night, he pulled on the second glove.

"Your grandfather is truly a wise man, Syria. He gave me the wisdom to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change what I can…"

With that, Tynzien clenched his fist and red energy exploded from it, enveloping his hand. It danced, casting flickering light on the shadows.

"…and the power to KICK THE ASSES OF THOSE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!"


	6. Chapter 5: Best Served Cold

__

Chapter 5: Best Served Cold 

"…however the security is too tight so we most likely can't sneak in that way. I know we've lost the underground entrance, someone caved it in…"

As Syria spoke, she punctuated her speech with points and gestures to that large maps spread out on the computer screen. Listening to her speech was Suuran, several other leaders in the rebellion, and Tynzien, who watched silently, absorbing the information.

"So in conclusion, with Tynzien now back to full strength, I suggest we launch a full-out assault on the palace. We can use surprise to our advantage, they think Tynzien's dead, and…"

Syria's monologue was interrupted as a door suddenly slammed open and a Raeus guard ran in.

"YAARRGGHHHH!" shrieked Syria. "Next time, knock! What is it?"

"Ma'am! There's a strange flying metal object who is floating around the entrance to our base! It claims it wants to speak to us about Malleus!" the guard said. Tynzien, who had continued to look at the map while the two talked, looked over in interest.

"What? SHIT! Malleus must have found us! Sound the alarm! And smash that…" Syria said.

"Whoa, hold it!" Tynzien yelled as he floated over. "Did this robot thing have a name? Did it give a name?"

"Name? I think it did mention something…I didn't hear it too closely…what was it, Certainty, Curtains…"

"Century!" Tynzien yelled, and before anyone could blink he was gone out the door. He zapped through the hallways to the main entrance, where he found several Raeuses yelling and cursing as they attempted to shoot down what looked like a small metal plane.  
"Hey, knock it off, you uneducated morons! I'm trying to help you! I need to speak to Tynzien, you lackers of cerebral capacity!" The plane "said" from speakers on it, in a voice that Tynzien knew all too well.

"Century!" he called.

"What…TYNZIEN!" said the little metal plane as it flew down to Tynzien's face level. "You did survive! I was correct! If I could feel emotion I'd probably be feeling that it's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, my friend. But if you've built this body to speak to me, there must be a serious problem. What's up?" Tynzien said, as the guards watched in puzzlement as Tynzien spoke with his computer.

"The ceiling, but that's besides the point! I've done a lot of digging, and I finally have some answers, but they're not good! First of all, that wave length I detected that was projecting everywhere, I discovered it's purpose! It's…"

"Malleus's brainwashing ray. Yeah, he knows already." Chimed in Syria, as she flew in from the same door Tynzien had used to enter the room. Century "looked" at Syria with some confusion, if the small flying robot body she was controlling and transmitting to could look confused.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Syria. I'm the battle leader of the rebellion, and I also nursed Tynzien back to health." Syria replied.

"I see. Well, according to my memory you also fought with him, but that appeared to be a misunderstanding. I would be grateful to you if I could feel emotions. But if you are battle leader, I have urgent information for you as well! Malleus is planning an attack!"

"WHAT?" Tynzien and Syria both said at once. "How?"  
"His head soldier Akuse planted some kind of tracker on one of your fighters! I managed to slow down their pin-pointing efforts as long as I could by utilizing as many logic bugs and other delaying programs as I could come up with, but they eventually figured out all my slowdown efforts and I dared not use anything stronger for fear of being discovered and destroyed while I was helpless in their computer system. My last trick is to tell you what I've learned, beyond that I am helpless while trapped in this anachraric system."

"Yeah yeah yeah! What about the attack?" Syria snapped, his eyes wide and nervous.  
"Oh yes. They were entering the last of the final preperations when I left. They'll be here in half in hour, 45 minutes at the latest! They've got the whole army screaming for your blood, thanks to that mind-warping machine of Malleus's. I attempted to shut it down, but some kind of force stopped me, I'm sorry…"Century said.

"Whole army? Shit!" Syria cursed, and with that she yelled something in her native language. An alarm sounded and the soldiers began to scramble as she flew off yelling orders.  
"However, their main plan is based on surprise and the fact that they don't know that you're still alive Tynzien. Your ki has grown greatly. I suspect it is the power that your saiya-jin blood is suspected to grant after having a near-death experience. Malleus's three warriors are leading the army, if you have thoughts of revenge…"

"Oh you know it Century." Tynzien said in a low half growl. His palm exploded with ki energy again.

"None the less, before you go off on a killing spree, I have some more information! I completed a detailed analysis of our ship, and they lied to us. Our ship was not hit be meteors!"  
"What? But what about the dents and the…"

"I know Tynzien, but my "eyes" saw something your saiya-jin eyes could not. The damage and burns were just a tad TOO perfect. So I examined it. That damage was done through a careful wrecking with hammers and heat tools! And trust me, I know the differences!"

"They PURPOSELY wrecked our ship? Then what attacked us?"

"That is the worst of all. That program that appeared to be scanning empty space was not. There was SOMETHING there. I managed to finally deduce that when scans showed the apparent dis-location of matter in the area. The readings would have been much different if the space was empty, and the space being monitored is not empty! But I couldn't figure what was there, because something prevented me, like with the mind-altering device. I ran through all my known forms of energy that could prevent me from doing proper scans, and I couldn't cross it with anything. But whatever it was, it was very powerful, and it had about it an aura of menace and hostility, almost…"

"Evil." Tynzien concluded. "Malleus has unlocked a darkness that craves to consume everything, a warped mockery of ki. I call it Dark Ki, and it is what is powering Malleus's three guards. It must have also prevented you from scanning the area. It must want to keep whatever is there a secret."

"Tynzien, are you suggesting that I was being hindered by an energy source that has a CONSCIOUSNESS? Something that can willing conceal and stop my programs? Highly illogical. Even ki doesn't do that!" Century countered.

"This force is the yang to ki's yin. Everything ki cannot do and is not, it can and is." Tynzien said, as his eyes seized on Syria as she flew by him again. She was abruptly stopped by his grabbing arm.

"Ow! What? I'm busy!" Syria snapped.

"Syria, did Malleus have any kind of major constructive project he performed lately?"

"What? Major…come to think of it, he did before some kind of launch about a month ago, although we couldn't tell what it was. Small rocket though. We barely even noticed it." Syria hurridly said before flying off again.

"A rocket? If it was a rocket, and a small one, it does not suggest that it was a transport ship of some kind. The most possible object would be a satallite." Century computed.

The memory hit Tynzien like a train.

__

"…if hooked up to a proper source…can be focussed into destructive rays…"

"That bastard. Malleus SHOT US DOWN!" Tynzien cursed.

"What? How? And why? Why would he? It makes no sense." Century replied.

"Malleus told me that neuranium's energy source, the Dark Ki, can allow itself to be focussed into destructive rays. The same energy must have hidden the sattelite from your scans! No wonder we didn't know what hit us! He blasted us with cannons from an invisible weapon!" Tynzien deduced as the puzzle finally started coming together.

"But Tynzien, that still does not explain WHY he shot us down. He had no idea we planned to land on this planet anyway!" Century rebuted.

"Malleus is in the service of the Dark Ki. It knows only to destroy. It's only reason to exist is to destroy. It, or Malleus, shot us down from the cloaked satallite, to serve those aims! But those powers were only fledgling. The heart and soul of the Dark Ki lurks in this planet's core. Malleus is the key to it's release. Once it's in him, nothing will stand before him. Every being in the universe will perish."

Tynzien's eyes glowed briefly. He could feel the rage building up again. But he shoved it down. He needed to think clearly, and rage would be a hindrance. Once again, he was filled with the strange sense of disappointment that followed every time he got angry. This time, it was stronger then ever. But Tynzien forgot about it a second later. He had a plan. _I don't have time to ponder this strange feeling I get that every time I get mad and calm down, I feel like I've failed something!_

"Ok Century. You hide in the computer you're trapped in before you get detected. Make sure they don't find you. I'm going to fight with the rebellion. I have friends here, the first I've had in a long tiome, and damned if I'm gonna let anything happen to them. This Dark Ki made one fatal mistake. It picked a fight with me."

Akuse almost laughed. He should have known it. The Harmad rock was where the Raeuses usd to go to worship at a long-forgotten religion. Suuran's hobby was the study of the cultures of his species's past. It only made sense that he had located the base under it. Plus, the rock was laced with minerals that jammed all radar and scanning devices, as the scouting troops were finding out. No wonder they had never been able to locate it.

"TROOPS!"

The eyes of thousands of Raeus soldiers turned towards the yellow-skinned warrior. He could sense their killing lust. He smiled within. Such rageful feelings would be a great feast for the force that would make them gods. And watching them be devoured by it would be just as good, for him anyway.

"Underneath that rock lies the rebellion. I know it! I can smell them! I can practically taste their stench! Under that rock is the scum that killed the great warrior Tynzien! They do not know we are here, but they will! Show no mercy! Slaughter them all! Men, women, and children! But if anyone harms the main warrior girl, or the leader, even in self-defense, I will have your head! I want them for myself!"

"Two week's leave to whoever kills the most men!" Burnher chimed in. He was met by a roar from the soldiers.

"Poor fools don't even know they're killing their own kind. They actually think they're cleansing the world of an evil. Lord Malleus is a genius." Turtore whispered to Akuse. The ice-hearted villian just nodded and smiled before throwing up his hand.

"Ready? ATTA-"Akuse began.

Akuse had anticipated a lot of things in this attack. He had not anticipated for the gigantic rock that had quietly clawed at the sky for eons would suddenly explode.

With a roar that seemed to swallow everything, the massive monolith suddenly burst into a cataclysmic firestorm. The troops threw up their arms in a reflexive gesture to shield themselves as huge dust clouds rolled from the blast and enveloped them all. Yells, screams, and curses flared up as the order the soldiers had had collasped and chaos took the reigns.

"What?" Akuse yelled, before a fit of coughing shook him. 

Then it started, as all around him Akuse suddenly heard a storm of startled yells which preceeded strange electric noises. There was a gigantic fury of these noises at first, but they eventually got quieter and lesser until around him there was silence. All Akuse could see were Torture and Burnher, who had been floating by his sides. It struck him that such a huge rock exploding should have produced a huge hail of shrapnal, yet there hadn't been a single pebble.

"It was a damn diversion! Troops! Fall in! Respond! RESPOND, DAMN YOU!" Akuse screamed. He reached out and with his mind took control of the air and forced the dust aside.

Then he could see again.

On the ground lay the army he had commanded. All the members lay, twitching. But none of them were dead. All had merely been stunned with some unknown power, taking them out of the fight.

Then Akuse could see more, and his teeth ground so hard they nearly produced sparks.

The rebellion stood among them, standing tall, all with strange devices in their hands. Akuse knew them. He had rejected them from being developed as weapons because they weren't lethal. But his castaways had been made good with anyway.

Syria stood at their head, grinning. And giving them the finger.

"You fucking bitch! Well, you're all dead now! Even with the whole army down we three are more powerful then all of you put together! Prepare to feel pain like no other!" Akuse roared, as black energy exploded around him and he prepared to charge.

Then he felt it, and looked up in shock.

The last of the dust flew away from his figure, as Tynzien floated in the air, arms crossed, an energy stunner in both hands. With a casual flick, he tossed them aside. His eyes were cold and intense, looking apon the three that had nearly killed him. Even though he was the only who could sense ki, the aura around Tynzien was so strong, Akuse had a feeling that the other two could feel the power that Tynzien now possessed beating on their very cells.

"No………impossible……." Akuse hissed in amazement. He should have known that the rebellion would have never have been fast enough to knock out all the troops in the five or so seconds they would have blinded and knocked off guard. They had only done some of the work. Tynzien had done the rest, disposing of hundreds of warriors without seemingly any effort at all.

"Impossible is a matter of perspective, Akuse." Tynzien said. "Did you really think your silly tricks would kill me? Do you really think your pathetic excuse for ki could stand against the pure fighting power of a saiya-jin? And you called me a fool?"

Akuse began to hyperventalate, but not in fear. It was in pure fury that this saiya-jin was alive and standing before him, mocking him.

"You……….you………..I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE! WE BEAT YOU ONCE! WE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Akuse shrieked.

"Ah, but the first time you needed to drug me first. Any man can be a marksman if his target doesn't shoot back. Not only am I normal this time, but apparently you don't know that when a saiya-jin returns from a near-death experience, he grows….STRONGER." Tynzien smirked. Akuse just looked at him with eyes that could melt metal. Burnher and Turtore shared his expression. It didn't impress him one iota.

Akuse glanced at the ground, and then saw that the rebellion was hurridly dragging the unconscious bodies of their fellows Raeus back into the now uncovered entrance of their base.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Akuse yelled, and threw out his hand to throw a ki blast that would destroy all the Raeuses, both the rebellion and his troops, in unholy fire.

He never got to, as Tynzien blurred out and was suddenly right in his face.

"Peek-a-boo."

With that, Tynzien threw out his hands and plastered Akuse with a concentrated air blast. The result was like hitting Akuse and his companions with an invisible ten-ton hammer, as Malleus's three elite warriors were send slashing backwards so fast the sound barrier broke.

Then quickly stopped themselves, and the three turned their murderous eyes on Tynzien, as Syria flew up to his side.

"There's no way I'm gonna miss out on this." Syria said, but Tynzien shook his head. Syria looked at him incrediously.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Syria said.

"No Syria. These three tried to kill me. I must avenge myself. It is saiya-jin honor. Saiya-jin pride. You may join me if you wish, but I advise you go down there and defend the base. These three have no concept of mercy or fairness, and they would not hesitate to strike you if you dropped your guard." Tynzien said.

Syria looked at Tynzien, to the villians, and then back to Tynzien.

"Ok, but you owe me Tynzien. Next big battle, I get front row seats!" Syria said, and then flew back down to the base. Tynzien turned his eyes back to the three. Their eyes had not changed, and Tynzien figured they had used the delay to charge up silently.

Tynzien smiled. He would enjoy this. He raised his arm and made the "come hither" motion.

The three charged him and once and opened up with barrels blazing, hammering him with punches and kicks. Tynzien blocked the barrage as the three zapped around him, trying to pummel him. They failed.

"This isn't working! All at once, NOW!" Akuse yelled. He reared back and threw a right cross as hard as he could. Turtore lashed out with a pistoning jab, and Burnher whipped out a blazing kick that literally set the air on fire.

They smashed into Tynzien's outstretched arms and his knee. He'd blocked all three at once.

"Not good enough." Tynzien said, smirking.

Both of them screaming with fury, Akuse and Turtore thrust back their arms to throw ki blasts at Tynzien, planning to crush him between twin blasts of force. Akuse slammed his hands foward and threw his two-handed blast, while Turtore thrust out his palm and let loose with a spiral energy wave.

Tynzien ducked.

The blasts roared over his back and passed each other. They slammed into Akuse and Turtore, and they screamed in fury as they were blasted away. Akuse went into the ground as Turtore's blast blasted a 100-foot crator in the ground. Turtore went smashing through several mountains before vanishing over the horizon. An echoing boom soon followed.

Burnher floated, shocked at the sudden disposal of his two allies. He looked up to see Tynzien glaring at him.

"Let's see just how fast you are." Tynzien said contemptiously.

Before Burnher could react, Tynzien smashed him with another concentrated air blast, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Burnher was so stunned by this blast that he was nearly knocked out, but he came to his senses and slowed himself down, landing on the ground with some force. He shook his head and looked up to see Tynzien flying down towards him, fists out and a blue aura trailing behind him.

"Ok, you wanna play? Let's play!" Burnher said, and turned himself "on".

Tynzien's slashing punch hit only air. He tried to hit Burnher with a backhand and failed. He tried a kick and also failed, as Burnher zapped out of the way each time. Tynzien made a noise of annoyance and went into a frenzy of kicks and punches, trying to hit Burnher. He may as well have been shadow-boxing as Burnher avoided each one with ease. Even with his recent upsurge in ability, Burnher was still faster then Tynzien.

Tynzien leapt into the air following a flipping kick hoping to catch Burnher off guard as he whipped his arm out and threw a blast of energy. Burnher dodged and made faces at him. Tynzien was now the one to grind his teeth.

"YARGGH!" he screamed, as he threw out his arms and let loose with a barrage of dozens of ki blasts. Burnher could barely been seen as he blurred out of their way as they viciously tore up the ground, blasting rock shards everywhere. Tynzien left a strange twisting pattern of crators as he tried to hit Burnher, just once.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Burnher shrieked. He leapt and flew up the side of a cliff face that bordered a mountain. Tynzien threw his hands above his hands and slammed them down, letting loose with a massive blast. Burnher zapped up and the blast struck the cliff, causing it to explode and crumple like wet paper.

Tynzien flew after Burnher, landing in the wreckage of the mountains he had blasted in his furious attempts to hit Burnher. But Burnher still lived, as he stood among what remained of the massive rock. None the less, despite Tynzien's pounding, the mountain's peak still jutted into the sky, and looked down at the little creatures that stood at it's base among huge spires of rock that pointed at the sky like fingers.

"Well, what do you know, I think I've actually gotten the rat into the trap." Tynzien said. The area around the two was obscured by the mountain's natural rock formations, and Burnher's back was to the huge expansion of rock that sloped up to form the mountain's small peak.

"Trapped, saiya-jin? We will see who is trapped! Come on, try and hit me!" Burnher squealed, as he made another face to Tynzien.

Tynzien's eyes flashed with anger.

"Ok, you want the big guns? You've got it!" Tynzien yelled, and began to power up. The ground shook and pebbles began to rise into the air from the forces Tynzien was summoning, as golden lighting exploded and began to dance on his frame. Breathing heavily, Tynzien raises his right arm and held it in a position as if he was giving a salute, but instead of being on his forehead, his hand was position in front of his left shoulder. 

"YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH… Hou'ou Ressou Kyaku! Violent Talon Phoenix!" Tynzien yelled, first in a language he had learned with the Essexs, and then in the common language nearly everyone in the universe spoke, as he slashed his arm in a chopping motion at Burnher.

A golden beam of energy, V-shaped, blasted from the motion and slashed at Burnher. He dodged, and the energy wave sliced into the rock where he had been. A muffled explosion came as the energy beam detonated from where the blast had sliced into the mountain. But Burnher didn't have time to ponder it as Tynzien made another motion, this time a slashing kick, and another wave of energy lanced from his attack and flew at Burnher. Burnher again dodged.

Tynzien didn't let up as he went into an insane barrage of kicks, sending wave after wave of energy at Burnher. Burnher kept step with Tynzien all the way, dodging every single blast as they tore up and blew up the spires of rock, sending them crumbling around him. Finally, Tynzien stopped, after breathing heavily. He hadn't been able to scratch Burnher.

"You just can't hit me, can you?" Burnher mocked. He figured that Tynzien would burn himself out eventually and then he would go on the offensive.

Tynzien's eyes set, locked on Burnher, and then he raised his hands.

Above him suddenly formed a massive V of energy, one that was almost a hundred feet across. Burnher's eyes widened at the sheer size.

"EEE-YAHHHH!"

With that, Tynzien slammed his hands down, sending the huge V flying at Burnher. Almost effortlessly, he dodged around it, and it flew upward and past him.

"Neener neener! Nice big attack! But you couldn't hit a white whale on a black background! And trust me, your aim sucks!" Burnher mocked, laughing at Tynzien.

Tynzien stood, not looking mad. A smirk broke over his face.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

Burnher's teasing stopped. His mind turned over the revalation that the attack hadn't been aimed at him.

Then he heard a tremendous cracking and rumbling, and he turned around and looked up in horror as the peak of the mountain began to fall forward, sheared off by Tynzien's blast. Burnher froze on the spot as Tynzien flew up into the air away from from the huge avalanche he had started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Burnher screamed.

And then the crumbling peak landed on him, crushing Burnher under a million tons of rock. Dust flew into the air as the scream echoed around the landscape.

"It doesn't matter how fast you run, Burnher. It matters to see that you don't trip." said Tynzien, and blasted the ruins of the mountain. A tremendous thunderclap shook the sky as the remainder of the mountain was vaporized. A massive mushroom cloud rose skyward, and with that, Burnher was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" came a scream. Tynzien turned to see a bloodied Turtore in the sky, a witness to Tynzien's successful defeat of Burnher. "YOU FUCKING BLOOD-OF-A-BITCH!"

With that, Turtore flew into Tynzien, knocking him from the sky. Tynzien plowed through a cliff face and slammed into the ground. He was dazed but was able to leap out of the way as Turtore slammed the ground where he had been with a fist. Flying into the air from his hand leap, Tynzien did a backwards sommersault and dove at the ground.

"Earth's Fury!" he yelled, as he slammed his fist into the ground and unleashed a massive surge of ki. The ki exploded from underneath Turtore, enveloping him in burning energy. He screamed before he was tossed, smashing through one of the remaining spires of rock and then plowing up several hundred feet of ground. He barely had time to think before Tynzien zapped across to him and smashed him with an uppercut, then zapped behind him and smashed a knee into his spine. Turtore hit the ground hard, but was quickly to his feet as he spat out a bloodied tooth. His whole face was blackened, and his mohawk haircut had been burned to just a few straggles of hair. His flexable metal outfit was torn and smoking as he looked at Tynzien with murder in his eyes.

"I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed, flying at Tynzien. Tynzien blocked his punch and smashed several of his own into Turtore's face, before grabbing him and using him as a battering ram as he tossed him through several piles of rock. Turtore recovered and flew at Tynzien again, but he blurred to the side and behind Turtore. As Turore turned around, Tynzien let him have him with a thrust kick to the face, breaking his nose and most of his teeth. As Turtore flew backwards, Tynzien spun his foot down to the ground, allowing the momentum to carry in a full 360 degree circle, snapped his hands up, and let loose with several ki blasts, enveloping Turtore with explosions.

"I think we all know who's stronger now, Turtore." Tynzien said as Turtore, bleeding from several places, managed to drag himself to his feet.

Turtore's only answer was a screaming roar as he managed to thrust out his hands, sending his own barrage of ki blasts at Tynzien. As Tynzien was the one enveloped in explosions, Turtore didn't let up, as he stopped thowing blasts and began to throw rapid balls of energy. A sliver of rock slashed across his face, but he barely felt it as he continued pounding the spot where Tynzien had stood, until he was enveloped with smoke and dust and every muscle in his body burned with pain. Finally, he stopped, exhausted.

Then the smoke cleared, and ice ran through Turtore's veins as he saw Tynzien stand there, unharmed. He raised his finger and made the same "tsk tsk" noise he had made to Turtore an eternity ago.

"I grow tired of this. If you surrender, Turtore, I'll kill you painlessly."

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you, saiya-jin!" Turtore screamed, and charged at Tynzien. His eyes narrowed. Giving a noise that said "time to end this", Tynzien threw up his hands.

"Heaven-Splitting…" he began.

Then Turtore suddenly closed one of his massive hands around Tynzien's. Tynzien's eyes shot up in an "uh oh" expression. 

Then Turtore blasted Tynzien with all the remaining strength he had, nailing him with a vicious kick. Tynzien's head snapped back violently as he smashed through what remained of the mountain before slamming into another one. The mountain shuddered and then broke apart as Tynzien smashed out the other end and finally came to a crashing halt against a large boulder.

Slowly, and painfully, Turtore flew over to where Tynzien lay, slumped on the ground. A thin trickle of blood started to come from his nose as Turtore approached.

"Ha! Stupid little punk. Thought he could actually beat me. I think I'll keep his head as a trophy." Turtore grunted as he reached for Tynzien's hair.

Tynzien's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Hello."

Tynzien threw his hands up, only to find to his shock that Turtore immediately grabbed him, wrapping his huge meat hooks around Tynzien's.

"Ha. I figured you were playing possum, you little prick. Let's see how you well you can throw those energy blasts when I've ripped off your arms!" Turtore shrieked.

Then all the wind went out of him as Tynzien brought the sole of his right foot up and pistoned it into Turtore's gut. If Tynzien hadn't been still partly lying down, he never could have managed it.

Keeping one hand around Tynzien's arms, Turtore reached down and grabbed Tynzien's leg, pinning his foot on his huge muscular stomach.

"Nice trick, but it didn't save you. Now I think I'll…" Turtore began.

"HEAVEN-SPLITTING VIOLENT LIGHT!" Tynzien screamed.

Turtore blinked.

And then he suddenly felt the incredible blinding pain as a white ki blast fired into his gut at point blank range, smashing through his armour like it was nothing. The blast burned through his intestines and exploded out his back, cutting him in half. The ki blast flew onward and struck another mountain, blasting it into oblivion and blowing a mile-wide crator in the ground, but Turtore didn't notice as all his senses and mind overflowed with pain. Almost in slow motion, he felt his body separate and fall to the ground. His legs fell over also, twitching.

As blood flooded from his mouth, Tynzien stepped up over him. He looked at Turtore's mutilated torso and the shattered look in his eyes, and raised his hand.

"Did I mention I can fire that blast from my feet as well?" Tynzien asked.

Turtore didn't get to answer, as an energy blast lanced from Tynzien's hand, blowing Turtore's head off and sending him to a merciful oblivion.

Flying back up into the air, Tynzien dusted himself off and looked around, expected to get attacked at any second. There was still the leader.

But the attack didn't come, and Tynzien looked around in amazement. Where the hell was Akuse?

Syria was in a good mood. Not only was Tynzien booting the three fuckheads all over Cisum, but their rebellion's numbers were starting to grow much larger as they snapped the army out of the brain-rapes they had suffered at the hands of Malleus. Most of them who had woken up had already wanted to rebel against the bastard, but due to the influence of his device, they hadn't been able to think anything else but to serve him.

"Your time grows short Malleus."

"What was that, sis?" Syin said, snapping Syria out of her thoughts. Syria looked at her little brother and grinned. Tynzien's little lesson had made him feel much better, and although he couldn't do much in the way of releasing the new members at the moment, he was helping out where he could. However, he had pretty much fetched and retrieved everything he could for his older "allies" as he liked to call them. Syria decided she had better give him another easy task, or he would start to get in the way.

"Syin, let's go check on grandpappy, ok? See that he's alright."

"Yeah!" Syin said. Maybe if he was good, his grandfather would ask for his opinion on the final attack that would get rid of the bad man everyone called Malleus. He skipped ahead of Syria, who took her time as she had to stop every few steps to be given information or give orders. Her path took her by the door that led outside, now that the rock that had hid them was gone. It was guarded by two of her best men.

"How's Tynzien's doing?" she asked. She sorely wanted to go out onto the battlefield and have a piece of the action, but Tynzien had been right. Her presence had kept the base relatively calm as they processed the army. And order was what won a battle, as her grandather might have said.

"He vanished over the horizon with Turtore a minute ago. The lookout hasn't seen him since." The guard replied.

"I see. Well, inform me of any drastic developments, I'm needed elsewhere." Syria replied , and then flew off after her brother.

"I will ma'am." The guard said to Syria's already fading back. A second later he was surprised to hear a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kiction! Open up! Something is happening at Malleus's palace!"

Fear raced through the guard's mind as he heard this. Could Malleus have aquired the core? If he had, he knew they were all doomed, saiya-jin or no saiya-jin. He hurridly punched in the code and slid the door open.

He had a second to register that's Kiction's face had been beaten so badly that it had nearly caved in.

Then light filled his vision, and he knew nothing more.

Tossing aside the nearly dead body of the Raeus whose vocal cords he had manipulated, Akuse stepped over the corpse of the other Raeus. The other guard was in shock at the recent event, but he recovered quickly and attacked Akuse. Akuse dodged his punch, and with an annoyed and comtemptuous snort, broke the Raeus's neck with one backhand blow.

Akuse was a mess. His silver outfit and gold cloak had been torn up by Turtore's blast, and his trip into the ground hadn't been pleasant either. Blood flowed from his mouth and down his chin, dripping on the ground in crimson drops.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Akuse sneered through a mouthful of blood. He could sense the accursed Suuran, a gift his power had granted him exclusively. He'd killed the guards and lookout too quickly for them to trigger any alarms. By the time the rebellion knew what he was doing, it would be too late.

Limping, Akuse took off down the hall where Syria had flown moments earlier.

Tynzien was getting uneasy. He knew Akuse, and he should have been trying to tear Tynzien's throat out for his actions. Yet there was nothing.

Tynzien looked down at the base, which was now exposed as a passageway going into the earth. He didn't see any sign of distress, and Syria would sound alarms if Akuse tried to bust in there in his typical bullheaded style.

Calming himself, Tynzien slipped into a meditative state and reached out with his mind, trying to sense the evil power of Akuse's Dark Ki .

"I have to go and see to the army recovery again, Grandfather. Behave yourself Syin." Syria said as she took her leave of her grandfather's war chamber. Syin would get in the least amount of trouble there, under the watchful eye of her grandfather. She nodded to the guards and left down the hallway.

"Hey, Grandpappy! Tynzien showed me how to improve my Super Bang Ball! You wanna see?" Syin said eagerly. Suuran looked away from his plans. He had planned to direct the battle first-hand, but Syria had done such a good job that he had been able to focuss on the next step, the storming of Malleus's castle. Now, with the army soon to be on his side, Suuran could feel that there would be no need for a battle. Malleus couldn't fight if he had no troops. But just in case, he was going to have some backup procedures.

"Not in here, son. Maybe when this battle is over." the withered Raeus said. He reached over to pat Syin on the head as he did so, and winced inwardly as a dull pain crept up his arm. _This body isn't what it used to be._

"Man, Tynzien is so cool! He took out the whole army in five seconds! He's so strong! When I get older I want to be as strong as him! No, stronger!" Syin said, the exuberance of youth flowing though him. Suuran smiled. He could definitely see in Syin what had made his older grandson such a great warrior.

"Yes, but Syin, you must remember…"

Then he felt it. The evil force was so strong it stood up the hairs on Suuran's neck.

"No…"

Then the yells and screams started to erupt from the other side of the door, along with explosions and the sounds of battle.

"Grandfather!" Syin said in alarm, looking at the door. Suuran could see the fear in his eyes from the noise. Despite his age, Suuran had a feeling that Syin also knew what was happening outside the door.

"Syin, hide!"

"But Grandpappy…"

"HIDE! Don't worry about me!" Suuran yelled, as he gave his grandson a shove. Hurridly, Syin ran off and hid. Suuran settled back in his chair, hoping that the villian would be so locked onto him he wouldn't notice his grandson. He'd lived and done all he wanted.

Then the door flew off it's hinges and slashed across the room. It hit the ground and fell over, smoking. Syin could smell the acrid odor of scorched metal.

A figure materialized from the smoke that obscurred the hallway outside the door, and then Akuse strode into the room, holding the limp, bloody body of one of the guards. Suuran ground his teeth hard. The young man's ki was gone.

"Honey, I'm home." Akuse said in a high-pitched tone, and dumped the body on the ground, stepping on it like it was garbage.

"So, we meet again, Suuran. It's been a long time. You have been such a thorn in my side lately, you know, with the rebellion and healing that damn saiya-jin" Aluse said in a sarcastic tone. Suuran hardened his eyes and face.

"I don't care if you kill me. You've lost. Syria and Tynzien will show no mercy in hunting you down and feeding you to the dogs."

"Ah, but you see, YOU'RE wrong, old man." Akuse said as he approached the chair. "Because the information about Lord Malleus's access to the core? False. You're under the impression it will be in a week or so. In reality, it will be in under an hour, probably less. So even if I die at that Saiya-jin's hands, I think the new god of existence Malleus will become will be happy to revive me. It will probably be simple. And then, everyone dies. Your daughter, the saiya-jin, your race, the whole damn universe."

Akuse hand shot out and grabbed Suuran by the throat. Suuran struggled, but it was in vain as Akuse lifted him above his head and grinned through a mesh of blood.

"One last question before you die. Is your granddaughter still a virgin? They're always more fun to rape."Akuse said evily, as his hand tightened around Suuran's neck and his other hand glowed with black energy.

"NO!"

Akuse wasn't sure what surprised him more. That a child had suddenly come out of nowhere to confront him, or that the child suddenly had a ball of energy in his hands.

"Syin, NO!" Suuran screamed, as Akuse tossed him across the room. He hit the wall hard. Gasping for breath, and as darkness began to consume his vision, he tried to yell again, get Akuse's attention, make him kill him instead, anything to get him away from Syin…

"Who the fuck are you?" Akuse snarled to the young Raeus, who stood before him, showing no fear.

"I won't let you hurt my grandpappy! You're a bad man! I will defeat you!" Syin replied, as his blue ki ball slide over to his right hand. "SUPER BANG BALL!"

Syin snapped his attack at Akuse, whose eyes widened. He put his hands up to block, only to have the ball fly around him and try to hit him in the back. When he spun around, the ball flew over his head.

Trying to dodge the ball, as Syin whipped it all over the room while he yelled a bunch of various nonsense, Akuse did a mad dance that would have been humourous if he wasn't there to kill both of them. Finally, he stood his ground and crossed his arms to block, determained to get rid of this annoying projectile so he could get back to business.

Syin made a snapping motion, and the ball stopped right in front of Akuse.

Confused, Akuse lowered the block to see why he hadn't been hit.

Then the ball exploded in Akuse's face.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Akuse screamed, as he clawed at his face which now raged with pain. Tearing strips of burnt skin off as he removed them from his face, Akuse violently thrust his hands down back into a battle position.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!" Akuse screamed. Then his power reached out, calming him, whispering to him that the child had used his only attack and was now at his mercy. The anger vanished, and was replaced by a chilling, hideous grin.

"Your poor little fool. Do you actually think that pathetic little trick could have defeated me? Do you actually call that an attack?" Akuse whispered in a low menacing tone, as he pondered if he should skin the child alive or just break every bone in his body.

"No, I call it making a lot of noise as a delaying distraction!" Syin yelled back.

Akuse felt the confusion cross his face. Delaying…?

Then Syria slammed into Akuse's back and used her own momentum to ram him into the wall. Spinning him around, she began to blast him with rapid-fire punches to the face, and then grabbed him, tossed him, and smashed a kick into his back, sending him smashing into another wall so hard he left a dent.

"You coward! You can't even fight someone who can fight back! You fucking…"Syria screamed, and then she shifted back into her own language to finish the curse as she dove as Akuse again.

Akuse suddenly blurred to the side, grabbed Syria's hair, and smashed the side of her head into the wall.

"EAT THIS BITCH!" Akuse, now completely out of control and beyond any calming urges his power could send him. He rammed Syria's head into the wall again, and again, and again. Syria had been dazed by the first shot and been unable to stop the second, which had nearly knocked her silly. The rest of the blows just really hurt. Syin screamed at his sister being hurt, but there was nothing he could do.

Akuse finally tired of banging Syria's head against the wall and used her hair to make her turn and face him. His eyes had a dazed, faraway look from the repeated blows to her skull.

"Well, bitch, it looks like I…"

The dazed look suddenly disappeared as Syria's eyes cleared and filled with hatred.

"Energy Shyutou!" she screamed, and brought up her right hand, snapping out the fingers and curling in her thumb. Ki exploded and wrapped around her hand, forming into a two-foot pointed blade. Akuse's eyes widened as she thrust the blade forward, driving it into the left side of his chest. He screamed as more blood erupted from his mouth, as Syria twisted the blade and yanked it out. The blood on it sizzled and evaporated.

"I learned that from my brother. How do you like it, you prick?" Syria snarled, as Akuse seemed to curl into himself to try and stop the blood loss. She raised her arm, preparing to bring down the blade and cut his head off.

Then Akuse suddenly struck, catching her completely off guard as he smashed her in the face with a palm thrust combined with a light ki concussive blast, which was all he could manage through the pain or else he would have taken Syria's head right off. Even so, Syria flew across the room and hit the opposing wall hard. Stars exploded in her vision, even as she struggled to clear her head. She was a sitting duck like this.

"Syria!" Syin cried, as he ran to her side, putting himself between her and Akuse, a gnat before a collossus, as Akuse, holding one hand over the wound and breathing in a high wheeze, began to limp over to Syria, sheer bloodlust in his eyes.

"Syin…run…get away…" Syria whispered.

"No chance, slut. You hurt me, and now you and your damn brood are gonna die, slowly and painfully." Akuse said. It took all he had, but he began to gather energy within himself, summoning his power, for a blast that would take out the entire base. He didn't care about death anymore, just about frying those who had caused him so much pain.

Syin's eyes darted from side to side. His sister was down. His grandfather was down. The guards would be no match for Akuse. Out of options, he did the one thing he could think of.

"TYNZIEN! HELP!!!!!!!!!!"

Tynzien never knew how he heard the voice, but it startled him out of his search so strongly he nearly fell to the ground. It was Syin's voice, and it was calling for help.

"What the…"

Then it hit him like a mach truck. He looked down to the base and reached out with his power while he cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought of looking for Akuse's ki INSIDE the base?

Then ice filled his heart. He was right, he could sense Akuse. He was powering up, and that scared him, but what scared him even more were the three kis in his immediate vicinity. They belonged to Syria, Syin, and Suuran.

"NO!!!!!" Tynzien screamed, and zapped at the base so fast he set the air on fire and broke the sound barrier at the same time, desperation driving him. Akuse was hitting his maximum charge-up level.

Syria's head was clearing, and she knew she was dead. She was in no shape to dodge the blast, and even if she did, she had a feeling the residual explosion would get her anyway. And she couldn't block it, it was far too strong. But what she mourned for was her brother, who would die as well, and it was all her fault. She shouldn't have taunted Akuse, the delay had let him hit her. She should have stabbed him in the heart immediately.

Her little brother was screaming for Tynzien. For a moment, Syria cursed him for abandoning them, then realized he probably had no idea Akuse was even there. 

Akuse completed his power up and his hand and arm exploded with more black energy, the power of his Dark Ki, screaming to be used, to kill, to destroy. 

"Goodbye you whore. You lose. You were destined to." Akuse grinned, his white teeth stained red from all the blood he'd coughed up. He slowly started to raise his hand.

He wasn't going to make it. Even with all his speed he wouldn't make it. He was going to be too late, even as he smashed right through the roof of the base, the metal sizzling away like it was nothing. 

Then memories flooded his brain. Memories of what he had told to Suuran, memories of being too late…and once again, a girl would die…because….

__

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuse froze as a familiar voice rang through the base. The voice of the being who'd humilated him, who'd caused him so much trouble. Everyone heard it, a scream that reverated everywhere.

**__**

"KA-IO-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akuse never knew what hit him, as red fire exploded around Tynzien and suddenly he was moving faster then he had ever moved more. All barriers vaporized from his aura as he slammed through the base walls and ceilings before flying through the door and slamming into Akuse like a 20-ton bomb. Syria and Syin just saw a red blur as Tynzien went through the opposing wall with Akuse, his black energy torn from his arm and dissipating into nothingness, smashing his way back through the walls and out the ceiling, pummeling Akuse like he was a rag doll.

There was a moment of silence as guards began to scramble towards the chaos, finally realizing something was wrong.

"COOL!" Syin said at Tynzien's disposal of Akuse. "Did you see that sis? He completely clobbered him!"

Syria didn't answer, as the last of the spots had cleared and she took off after Tynzien, following the hole he had made.

The ground split and erupted as Tynzien came smashing back out through the ceiling with Akuse. He'd been hammering on Akuse the entire trip. Back out in the open air, he spun Akuse around.

Akuse still had fight in him, as he threw a punch at Tynzien, who ducked and smashed two of his own into Akuse's chest. He felt rips snap as Akuse was sent rocketing backwards. Still in the power of the Kaioken, Tynzien flew behind Akuse and smashed him with a kick to the spine, which sent Akuse flying higher. Tynzien flew above him, laced his hands, and brought them down on Akuse, sending him back towards the ground where they had emerged.

Akuse didn't get far as Syria emerged from the hole and nailed Akuse with a vicious uppercut, sending him back to Tynzien. Tynzien caught him with one arm. Akuse's face had been smashed into a bloody mess, but he could still see the fury in Tynzien's eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Akuse. No wait, no I'm not." Tynzien sneered, and punched him in the face again. Akuse sliced backwards and was smashed with another punch by Syria, sending him back towards Tynzien. In an agonizing game for Akuse, Syria and Tynzien played ping-pong with his body, smashing him back and forth between them. Finally the pain stopped as Syria grabbed Akuse by his bloodied hair and his torn cloak, lifted him up, and brought his back down on her knee as hard as she could, snapping his spine in two.

"All yours, Tynzien. Get rid of him." Syria said as she tossed the limp body towards the saiya-jin.

It all seemed to be in slow motion for Akuse, as his one remaining eye allowed him to see Tynzien, floating there, arms crossed, a superior look on his face as he knew he was the victor. He'd fought Akuse's power, and he had won. His body floated up next to Tynzien.

"Too bad you were such a fool to attack my friends, Akuse. Maybe you'll be wiser in the next life." Tynzien smirked. He thrust his hand out.

"Say cheese, motherfucker."

The last thing Akuse saw was the blinding white light.

As Syria watched, a massive ki blast erupted from Tynzien's hand and enveloped Akuse. The blast widened and devoured the alien, completely vaporizing him. A tremendous explosion rang from the blast, and bits and pieces of his cloak rained down, smoking, as Syria flew up to Tynzien.

"All right! We rock!" she said, as she held out her hand for a high-five. Tynzien lowered his arm and looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to…oh, just do this." Syria said, grabbing Tynzien's hand and slapping it against hers. "It's a way of saying "well done"."

"Oh, well you did well yourself." Tynzien replied as he relaxed. He felt better then he had in a long time.

"Well, so much for Malleus's honour guard. I had heard how great the saiya-jins were as fighters, but now I know." Syria said, elated at the victory the two of them had pulled from the jaws of defeat. "But trust me, Tynzien. As soon as I get stronger, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Tynzien grinned.

"I'll be happy to aid you on that, Syria, but there's one last thing to do." Tynzien said. He blew the ever-present lock of hair out of his face as a serous look replaced his grin.

"Get your troops ready. We have a despot to overthrow."


	7. Chapter 6: Fatal Flaw

__

Chapter 6: Fatal Flaw
    
    Malleus sat on his throne, staring quietly at the semi-darkness the shadows cast on the other end of the room. His regal wear was gone, and his body was covered with a large black cloak that extended from his shoulders and nearly covered the whole throne. His ruby-red eyes glittered.

All was quiet.

Then the room was suddenly filled with noise as the ceiling crumbled and came crashing down into the room. Light suddenly streamed in, the dull peaceful light of sunset. Malleus raised his head slightly, but he made no motion besides that.

Tynzien floated down, backlit in gold, almost splendid in his dirty, torn battle outfit and battered armour. His hair ruffled from a slight breeze as his feet made an audible _clack_ as he came down on the small mound of broken stone and plaster that now lay on the floor.

Tynzien's eyes, sapphire blue, glittered with rage.

"Tynzien! I see you are back! Did you help get rid of the rebellion?" Malleus asked, the friendly tone that had been prevailent in his voice once again there.

The next moment the wall to the left of Malleus exploded. Malleus's eyes slid over to the shattered ruin, then back to Tynzien. His hand was outstretched.

"Cut the crap Malleus. I know it all. You shot down my ship. You blew up that city block to trick me. You tried to have your lackies kill me. You've used parasitic rays to warped the minds of a civalization! You have the blood of innocents on your hands, Malleus. And you planned to have the blood of the universe as well! Well, Malleus, it won't be happening. Your army has turned against you. Your three soldiers wielding the Dark Ki have been sent to hell. It's over Malleus. Surrender. I promise your death will be quick."

The friendlyness had vanished from Malleus's face. A look of menace and threat had replaced it.

"Dark Ki, you call it? You are fond of buzz terms, aren't you saiya-jin? You are also fond of using entrances rather then doors, I have noticed." Malleus said in a cool whisper that carried an icy edge so cold Tynzien almost swore he felt the temperature in the room drop ten degrees.

"Still trying to be funny, Malleus? I don't want humour. But I do want information, and that one thing may grant you some mercy. If you tell me what the hell you were doing shooting me down, I won't hand you over to the Raeuses. Whatever fate they have planned for you is probably a lot worse then what I can do." Tynzien growled, as red ki-fire exploded around his hands to accent his point.

"Ah Tynzien, I thought you were different. Yet here you are, making faces and growling at me. Saiya-jins really are all the same. None the less, I will tell you. I don't see why not." Malleus smirked.

"I shot you down because you are a master of the blasted force you call ki. Ki is weak and pathetic. While every pathetic being in this universe can learn to use it, it's so stubborn in handing out rewards that many quit before they even try. But you saiya-jins are something else. There's something about you that makes you crave battle, and and the thrill of the win, so you devote yourself to the fight, and thus devote yourself to ki. And you succeed. I will not stand for that. And neither will the force I serve. For while your ki may make you a great warrior, my power will make me a god."

"Bullshit Malleus. It is your power that is flawed and worthless, not my ki! You thought it could defeat me. I defeated it instead."

"Unfortunate. That is why I shot you down. Hopefully you would have died in the crash, and thus a great ally of my enemy would be gone. And it would have saved me the trouble of having to set up the whole façade I went through! Nonetheless, I thought even as good as you were I could catch you off guard long enough to kill you, but even that failed. But if this whole situation did anything, it proves how stupid the saiya-jins really are. But then again, you probably never thought that there might be a cloaked sattelite revolving around this planet."

"Yeah, I didn't. But I don't get it Malleus. Why stick a sattelite up there, with a core of nerosium or whatever the hell you called the metal that contains the Dark Ki? And come to think of it, how did you get ahold of the damn metal anyway? I don't think the Raeus were selling it at a garage sale."

"Ah, Tynzien. You are truly amusing. But might I ask why I should tell you?"

Tynzien snapped out his hand again and the wall to Malleus's right exploded. Malleus glanced over to it.

"Good point. You see Tynzien, Cisum once had a sister planet. They shared the same orbit, each on one side of the sun, linked in twin. And both of them had the gift of being the planets that imprisoned the force I serve. Each one with a core of the metal that the Dark Ki, to call it what you do, had to reside in if not residing within an organic frame. Only by allowing itself to be contained in this way could it truly be a mockery of your pathetic force, ki."

"But a tragic accident happened to the sister of Cisum. No one knows what, but whatever it was destroyed it, and suddenly the core of it was shattered and scattered across the universe. So now half the Dark Ki was free…if it could find someone to serve it, and release it fully. It had found it's way into other hands, but none could serve it properly. Then it found it's way into mine."

Tynzien snorted.

"So there was no warrior that was to defeat Frieza."

"Oh no Tynzien, you are right there! But I'm afraid you're wrong on other things. Frieza is a madman. His mind is so warped he has begun to destroy the planets he aquires, just for the sheer hell of it. He is too unstable to be the strongest being in the universe, and far too weak. Despite his madness, he serves ki. But I…I possess the genius, the vision, and the power, to truly be the lord of all, and to cleanse existence of all the pathetic forms that have come from it, and build a utopia of darkness and evil that will all serve under my iron fist!" Malleus almost shrieked, as he whipped one arm out from under his cloak to illustrate his point. Tynzien looked at him, almost pityingly.

"So you saw yourself as the warrior that would upsurp Frieza?"

"I will be."

"Malleus, you are truly insane. Frieza just destroys worlds. You seek to destroy all there is. Compared to you, Frieza is a good lord!"

"Oh really Tynzien? After all, he is the one who destroyed your planet."

"Fall back? What do you mean, fall back?" Syria yelled into her radio earphone, as she oversaw her troops using the mind-freeing devices on the townspeople. "Tynzien's already gone in! I want the leftover scraps!"

"Syria, I am serious. Fall back now! Bring everyone you have saved from the city surrounding Malleus's castle and get out of there! I sense an incredible evil force starting to awaken, and you will not stand a chance against it! Do it for me, please! Trust me!" said the calm voice of Suuran into her ear. He hoped she hadn't heard the fear in his voice.

"No way, gramps! I'm not letting Tynzien stand against this so-called force alone! We owe him more then that!"

"Syria, Tynzien is a saiyan. He can take care of himself. Please Syria. If you fall in battle, and I fall as well, Syin will be alone. Do you want him to be alone if the force defeats Tynzien?"

Syria thought it over. Her little brother had gone through so much already…

"Ok Gramps. But next time I get to kick ass! All troops, fall back to the base and set up observations! If we need to, we come back immediately!"

Tynzien had felt shocked before, but this was a new level. He felt as if his internal body temperature had gone down to absolute zero. He could barely focus on Malleus.

"What…did you…" Tynzien half whispered. He couldn't raise his voice any higher. Malleus smirked at this sudden development.

"Why Tynzien, you didn't know? I'm surprised! Yes, your planet is gone. Frieza destroyed his own troops, men, women, children, everyone. It happened about 20 years ago, give or take a few. There were only four survivors, and one's dead now. His name was Raditz."

A new shock hit Tynzien. _Raditz…Raditz…I used to spar with him when I was young…_

"The only other survivors were the head of the Royal Guard, Nappa, the prince Vegeta, or king now since his father is dead, and a lowly third-class warrior named Kakarott whom was sent just before the planet was destroyed to destroy some backwoods planet. They are now the only three remainders of the saiya-jin race."

Tynzien couldn't believe it. His whole planet, his family, his friends, were gone, all dead. Wiped out in one fell swoop by Frieza. He'd hated his race, but he had never wished destruction apon them.

"Besides them there is nothing. You are one of the four left of your kind, Tynzien. Or shall I say…Yion."

Tynzien's shock vanished as anger exploded in his heart and blue fire exploded around his form.

"HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT NAME!?!?!??!?!" he roared.

"Your saiya-jin name? The force I serve is well-informed, Tynzien. Like how you discarded that name in shame and hatred of your race. My force feeds on such emotions and their cause. Well, hate them no more. They're gone."

Fury danced in Tynzien's heart. Malleus would die now. He could mourn his loss later.

"Malleus…I may seek to defy everything the saiyans are, and all they have done, but I will not deny who I am. I am a saiya-jin! And my honour says I must slay you, now! Any last words?" Tynzien snarled. The blue ki-fire around him vanished as he charged up blasts in both hands.

Malleus did not seem all the concerned as he stood up, his cloak covering everything but his head.

"Yes, Tynzien. It is a question. How exactly do you think I discovered the great power of Dark Ki?"

Tynzien's anger faded as confusion set in. _How did he…_

Then Tynzien felt it. It had tinged the air before, but now it came on full-force, a suffocating, corrupting horrible power, a power that stank of death, decay, and pain, a power he had felt in Burnher, Turtore, and Akuse, but nowhere near this level. It nearly made him retch as the realization slapped him full in the face.

__

When I scanned Malleus…why didn't I think that he was HIDING HIS DAMN POWER!?!?!??!

And then Malleus threw his eyes skyward and screamed, and his cloak fell aside to reveal an outfit that shifted and squirmed on Malleus's form like a living creature, the material infused with evil energy beyond Tynzien's comprehension, energy that was made of the desires to harm and kill and destroy that lurked in the dark side of every creature's mind, as well as the screams, cries, and pain of those who suffered from those who chose to act apon these urges. Malleus's black skin almost shone with power, as his hair, now an extraordinary shade of perfect white, was tossed back and forth as black lighting crackled and danced on it. Tynzien took a step back.

__

Oh my god…it's beyond anything I've ever felt. What an awesomely powerful ki! No, it's not, it's Dark Ki, but…the power…!

The walls, ceiling, and floor cracked, shattered and collapsed around Tynzien from the amazing forces Malleus was summoning from within himself. More black lighting zapped from Malleus's figure and vaporized stone and metal. Malleus's eyes, now glowing blood-red, fixed apon Tynzien again.

"Can you see, saiya-jin? The power that resided in the three hunks I gave my followers was just the leftovers! I found the main piece floating in space, and this is the power it granted me! You saved me the trouble of eliminating my servants, they were too weak to live in my utopia anyway! But you have become a burden, saiyan! Once I have eliminated you, I will have the core, and my powers will increase a million-fold! And then, all life will die! But you are first, Tynzien! Have at you!" Malleus roared. Tynzien stood, staring in shock, until he remembered the blasts he had charging in his hands and slammed them forward, throwing enough raw energy at Malleus to slice a moon in half.

Malleus reared back his arm and batted the blast aside like a fly. It flew through the roof and out into space, where it exploded in silence, sending shock waves which disturbed the orbits of other nearby planets. Tynzien took another step back.

__

My god, he's stronger then I am!

"God, Tynzien? He won't save you now!" Malleus roared.

Tynzien didn't have time to ponder if Malleus had indeed read his mind, because Malleus suddenly zapped forward so fast Tynzien never saw him coming. Then a fist slammed into Tynzien's face so hard his head was nearly knocked off. 

Tynzien was sent flying backwards, crashing through the remaining walls of the castle. He didn't stop when he ran out of castle walls, as he then went through several buildings, all of which fell apart from the impact of him going through them. After going through about a dozen or so houses, Tynzien finally stopped as his head swam and stars danced in his vision.

__

God, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard!

Clearing the cobwebs, Tynzien flew from the wreckage of the house, trying to figure out which was the castle was.

Then Malleus was in front of him. With one swift kick Tynzien was sent flying backwards again, his ears ringing. He bounced off a metal wall, and then he charged his ki up and zapped at Malleus. Malleus blurred out and re-appeared behind him, so quickly Tynzien barely registered it before Malleus slammed both his hands into the small of Tynzien's back. The pain was incredible, and Tynzie screamed as he temporarily lost feeling in his legs. Then Malleus spun him around and began to batter him with rapid fire jabs, all with one hand. Tynzien's head bounced about from the blows, and then he snapped his leg up in an attempted kick. Malleus blurred out and Tynzien's foot went through air. Then he re-appeared and struck Tynzien with a wound-up punch, sending him ground-ward again as he plowed up several dozen yards of street before crashing through the door of a large apartment-esque building. The building shook and sagged, Tynzien's impact nearly destroying it's supports. Then energy blasted from Malleus's eyes and struck the building, and a massive explosion consumed it and several of the surrounding structures as well. Massive dust clouds flew from the city of Tantin, temporarily blocking out the setting red sun which cast it's silent eye over the battle.

"Oh…my…god…."

Syria couldn't believe what she was seeing on the monitor. Tynzien was the strongest being she had ever known besides her brother, and he was getting his ass kicked.

"Tynzien!" Syin cried, as the saiya-jin was send crashing into the building. A second later Malleus nuked it and Syin turned away, almost as if he could feel the pain.

"It's over. Malleus's power is beyond anything I have ever seen. Even Tynzien is no match for him. We are all doomed." Suuran said. He had no emotion in his voice, and he was not sad. He would not feel bad over the inevitable. There were many forces in this universe beyond the control of a species, and the evil force that Malleus wielded was one of them. To agonize over something that none of them could stop or possibly even comprehend would only be a waste of energy, and Suuran knew it. Thus he would face death quietly and bravely.

The same realization had seemed to seep into the army and other Raeus people who watched what was happening on massive monitors around the complex. Quietly, they began to get together with their family and friends, and reached out to the loners so they would no be alone when the unstoppable end came. 

As Syria stared at the monitor in horror, her grandfather reached out to her.

"Syria, it is over. We may as well turn this monitors off and wait for our death to c-"

"NO!" Syria screamed, as she thrust out her hand and melted half of a nearby wall to slag. "I'm not giving up! Suazaa never did! And Tynzien sure as hell won't either!"

"But Syria, what can we do?" Suuran asked. Syria was about to answer when she felt someone tugging at her pant leg. It was Syin, his eyes bearing the liquidly look of a child on the verge of tears.

"Syria, are we all gonna die? Is grandpa right?" he asked, on the very edge. The look on his face drove the final stake into Syria's decision.

"No Syin. We're not. Because I am gonna help Tynzien, even if I have to bring the entire army back up there and shove them down Malleus's throat!"

Malleus didn't even turn around as the wreckage shifted and Tynzien zapped up in front of him. Tynzien's outfit was now even more torn, and his armour was cracked and damaged, the lone shoulder plate once again snapped off. Malleus gave him a silent smirk as blue ki fire again exploded around Tynzien as he flew at Malleus.

Tynzien thrust out his hands and raw burning energy flew from them, as if he'd thrown the door of a blast furnace wide open. The blast slammed into Malleus, enveloping him in explosions. Tynzien kept up the barrage of blasts and the explosions consuming Malleus filled more and more of the sky, the shock waves crumbling the buildings below and creating a roar that seemed to swallow everything.

Then Malleus, his cloak torn, flew from the firestorm and slammed into Tynzien, carrying him backwards through another building. Tynzien ripped himself from the grasp and flew upwards through the ceilings. He exploded out from the roof and threw a twin-handed blast down after him, splitting the building in half before blowing it up.Tynzien flew upward, away from the explosion.

Then he slammed into Malleus, who was calmly floating behind him.

The shock hit Tynzien, and for a few seconds he floated there, before slowly turning around, his mind a fire of amazement. _His speed…!_

Malleus slammed a fist into his face, and then pistoned a knee into Tynzien's gut. His armour cracked more, and Tynzien opened his mouth as blood flew out. Malleus smashed him with an uppercut and Tynzien's head snapped back up. He used the momentum to flip himself over, and with all his strength, hit Malleus full on one side of the face.

It was like hitting a wall.

Tynzien's eyes widened. Malleus had taken the punch full in the face, and he hadn't even moved. He cocked his head at Tynzien, as if asking him "What the hell was that?"

With that, Malleus spun and smashed Tynzien with a kick, and as Tynzien spun around, Malleus raised his hand and shot a purple ki blast directly into Tynzien's back at point blank range. The burning energy shot Tynzien downwards, as Malleus shot a barrage of blasts along and after it, pummeling Tynzien all the way to his trip back into the ground. He hit it hard and was immediately enveloping in the explosions of the following blasts as they devoured him in flames.

"Hmmmpphhh." Malleus said, straightening his gloves.

The broken stone of the street Tynzien had been send into exploded upwards and vaporized as Tynzien blasted it away as he stood up, breathing heavily.

"KA-IO-KEN!"

Red fire exploded around Tynzien and he zapped through the air at Malleus. He swung a super-quick fist, but Malleus blurred out and away. Tynzien turned around in a second and flew back at the ground as Malleus reappeared, seemingly locked onto him. Malleus curled into a ball and sommersaulted several times before blurring away again just as Tynzien slammed his fist down where he had been. Re-appearing, Malleus flew backwards and zapped out of the way as Tynzien snapped towards him, missing him again with a kick. Then Malleus slammed into Tynzien from the side and smashed him with a fist, sending him tumbling towards the ground as his body fell out of the Kaioken state. Malleus zapped underneath him and thrust a fist up, sending Tynzien flying back up into the air as Malleus zapped above and behind him again and smashed him with an axe-handle. Tynzien went back to the ground, smashing through another building. It collasped as Tynzien vanished into it, and then the wreckage exploded as Malleus generated twin balls of energy in his hands and threw them after Tynzien. The explosion lit up the sky for miles.

Malleus waited.

Blasting the wreckage off him, Tynzien looked at Malleus with eyes of fury as the shrapnal vaporized the second it came near his form.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!"

The fire, higher, stronger, and brighter then before, once again exploded around Tynzien's flesh, and he zapped upwards at Malleus, chunks of destroyed armour breaking off his frame. Malleus saw him coming and brought up his arms to block.

Tynzien blurred out just before he hit Malleus, and as Malleus lowered his arms into confusion, Tynzien slammed into him from behind, sending a kick directly into his spine.

Malleus didn't even flinch, as he reached up and grabbed Tynzien's leg. Tynzien felt the hand close around his ankle in a crushing vise, and he yelled as Malleus spun him around his head and threw him back towards the city of Tantin. Tynzien crashed through more buildings before slamming into the centre of the main street of Tantin. The ground around him was shattered by the impact before twin skyscrapers collasped on him, the shock waves from his landing having crumbled them like paper.

Malleus began to laugh as he flew upward, black energy surging and burning around him.

"Goodbye Saiyan! Shadow Nightmare Inferno!" Malleus screamed.

And then Malleus slammed his hands down, and a black energy blast the size of the building Malleus had ruled in flew where Tynzien lay.

And then the blast detonated, and the whole city of Tantin was consuming in a horrendous black fireball which blasted every single building to pieces like they were made of matchsticks. A tremendous mushroom cloud rose into the air as rock flew everywhere, scattering for miles. The whole world shook, and people hear the boom from halfway across the planet.

The fireball had reached skyward and enveloped Malleus, but it didn't even singe him. And then it dissipated. In a few seconds, the light dust had blown away, revealing the shattered ruins of Tantin. The blast had not completely vaporized the city, but the few buildings left standing were mere skeletons. The streets had been upheaved and tore to shreds as the earth bucked under the force of Malleus's power, and all organic life had been burnt to ashes. Soot rained down as Malleus brought himself down into the wreckage, smiling all the way down.

His feet touched ground, and he slowly walked along the ruins of Tantin, looking out from the very outskirts in which he had landed.

"You never stood a chance Tynzien. Not one. Now I will…"

And then Malleus stopped, as his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

A rock had thrust from the ground, buries for aeons, from Malleus's city-destroying attack, and it stood there proud, pointing at the sky. With the setting sun backdropping him, Tynzien stood on the rock, looking at the figure of Malleus as he stood among the ruins.

Tynzien's armour was gone, and the shirt underneath it had been shredded. Tynzien's pants and boots were the same way, but the pants still held on, clinging to Tynzien's legs. Tynzien's chest was laced with cuts, bruises, and minor burns, and small wounds bled freely from his face. His hair was filthy, but it had somehow maintained it's normal state. Standing on the rock, Tynzien looked like he had been to hell and back.

But he was alive.

"How…" Malleus stammered, caught off-guard momentarily.

Breathing heavily, Tynzien spat out the words.

"Never…underestimate…a saiya-jin…" Tynzien said in pain. He took a deep ragged breath, and then brought up his arms. 

"Kaioken…TIMES FIVE!"

The rock exploded under Tynzien feet as he flew at Malleus, at speeds he had never even conceived of flying at, the fire melting the rock underneath him. Stunned at the sudden change, Malleus tried to block.

He failed, as Tynzien took advantage of his distraction and slammed into him, pummeling him in the faces with hundreds of punches, yelling all the while. Malleus was tossed backwards, and his body shook as Tynzien refused to let him fall, pounding on him for several hundred metres before finally comboing it into a kick and then a ki blast. Malleus flew across the length of the destroyed city and beyond it, smashing into a cliff face which collasped on him. Tynzien flew into the air.

"HEAVEN-SPLITTING VIOLENT LIGHT!"

The blast struck the cliff and annihalated it, blowing another massive crator into the ground and sending stinging slivers of rock slashing across Tynzien's bare chest. He didn't even notice as he powered up again, keeping the red fire of the Kaioken state at absolute readiness.

He didn't have to wait long as a roar came from the earth. Ligh streamed from between the crumpled rocks before they were destroyed as Malleus blasted his way out, his cloak now a torn mess. He grabbed it and threw it off, leaving him in his shifting black outfit infused with energy. He smiled.

"Well Tynzien, I must say I am impressed! But I sense that you have hit your limit with the state you are in, and still it is not even close to me! And you will never win, Tynzien! Because I know your species, and I know you, even better then you know yourself! And all you are motivated by is by the pride that all saiya-jins possess and are obssessed with!"

As Malleus spoke, he blasted into the air. Tynzien made no move to attack him as he drew level with him. They stared at each other.

"I possess true power. All you possess…is a neverending desire to win encoded into your genes. You are no match for me, you and your pathetic saiya-jin pride!"

Tynzien was just about to say something in retort when Malleus suddenly flew quickly to the side. A second later a blast flew by his back.

As one, Malleus and Tynzien looked at the ground.

Tynzien couldn't believe it. On the ground looked to the entire Raeus population of the city of Tantin. They had fled from Malleus before he had shown his power, and before he had had a chance to harm them. But there were back now. They would not run away any longer.

As one, the crowd broke into a roar of curses and swearing at Malleus. At their head was the Raeus army, standing tall with the rebellion. And at their very front was Syria, backed up by her little brother and grandfather, ki charging on her hand.

"Get off our planet, you fucking cocksucker!" she screamed.

With that, she threw the energy in her hand at Malleus. As once, the army and rebellion responded to her attack, throwing a myriad of energy blasts at Malleus. The sky filled with them.

Malleus blurred out and they all missed. As he re-appeared, his face broke out into a hideous evil grin, and he looked over his shoulder at Tynzien.

"Behold, Tynzien! Not only can your pride not defeat me, but it cannot save them!" Malleus screamed, and thrust his hands above his head. Tynzien's head turned to pure ice as he realized what Malleus was going to do.

****

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then Malleus thrust his hands down, throwing a huge black ball of energy at the Raeuses. Tynzien flew at it, to block or deflect it or anything, just to stop it.

But it was too late. Tynzien never had a chance as a black tendril of energy zapped from the ball and knocked him away. Out of control, the last thing Tynzien saw was the look of fear in Syin's eyes as the ball dropped.

And then another massive explosion shook the land and Tynzien was sent flying into the sky, screaming all the way. The bang not only shook his ears and being, but it tore apart his heart as he righted himself and looked on in horror as the light faded.

Smoke obscurred his view, but it cleared within seconds.

"No….."

The Raeuses were gone. There were no bodies. No skeletons. No blood. Nothing to show that they had ever existed. All there was left was scorched black earth.

And Malleus.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Foolish species! They thought they could stand before me! I am a god! Nothing stands before me!" Malleus gloated, looking at his genocide with great pleasure. He didn't even notice Tynzien as he lowered his head.

__

My friends…

Suuran…

Syin…

Syria…

A lone tear slipped from Tynzien's eye, and slid down his cheek, mixing with his blood.

"Stop it…" he whispered.

Malleus somehow heard, and turned to face Tynzien looking at the ground. He smiled. The saiya-jin was broken and would be easy pickings.

Then Malleus felt it and his smile vanished.

"What?"

"I said…stop it…." Tynzien again whispered as he slowly lifted his head up, his eyes closed. "No more…no more death….I won't let you…."

And then Tynzien's eyes snapped open as felt a nuclear bomb go off in his brain. His jaws clenched along with his fists, as rage, stronger then any rage he had ever felt in his life, suddenly exploded in his heart. For the first time in forever, he'd had friends, people to care about. And Malleus had taken them away. Malleus had shattered what he cared about.

"I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mallues recoiled as massive power suddenly started to gather where Tynzien stood, power beyond his, power beyond anything. He floated there, shocked beyond belief.

"NO MORE! **NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Tynzien screamed. 

For a brief second, the night-black hair Tynzien possessed flashed to a different colour.

****

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tynzien's eyes flashed, and his pupils, a deep blue, briefly became the colour of life.

They flashed again.

Tynzien lowered his head and then reared it, and screamed to the heavens.

****

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A brillant flash filled the sky, and Malleus covered his eyes to block it out. Then the glow faded, and Malleus lowered his arms. He gaped at Tynzien.

Tynzien stood there, floating in the air, glowing. His black hair had flared up and gone a pure golden-blond, and his blue eyes were now the colour of emeralds. His eyes burned with rage, and a desire for vengeance filled his heart.

And in this moment, Tynzien understood the disappointment that had filled his heart every time he calmed down from rage. He had been on the verge of discovering a great power, a power beyond anything he had dreamed of. But he had lacked a true purpose for the rages, which were pointless and fleeting.

No longer. Tynzien had one purpose now, a sole purpose to live. To destroy Malleus.

"What….what the hell are you…" Malleus gasped. The power Tynzien now had was so strong he could see the ground a hundred feet below cracking.

Tynzien knew. The legend was true. And it had been reincarnated as him.

"I am…I am…I AM A SUPER SAIYA-JIN!"

Golden energy flared and exploded from Tynzien. Lighting leapt on his hair and chest. Below, the ground cracked open and split, as if under assault by heavy fire. Tynzien's being shone with light, and with raw, unequaled destructive power that screamed for justice for those who had been wrongly taken from the world.

The power of ki.

"AND I AM YOUR DEATH!!!!!!!!!!"

Malleus had expected a warning that Tynzien was heading for him. He'd seen the air catch on fire, heard the sound barrier break, and a varity of other cues.

But when Tynzien's fist came crashing into the center of his face, he hadn't seen or heard anything. One second Tynzien had been about 70 feet away from him, and the next microsecond he was right in Malleus's face. He'd moved so fast that air had never even gotten a chance to register his presence.

The punch caved Malleus's face right in, smashing the whole front of the skull to splinters and butchering the flesh that composed his face. Blood sprayed all over Tynzien, as he threw forward his other fist and let Malleus have it with a ki blast at point blank range, sending Malleus flying backwards like some kind of shooting star that could bleed.

Then suddenly Malleus stopped.

Tynzien's face showed no emotion as Malleus's ruin of a face suddenly popped back out. Black tendrils of power ran over and through it, and within seconds the face was back to normal, as if Malleus had never been punched. 

Malleus reached up with one hand to feel the reconstructed body part, then spat blood and glared daggers at Tynzien.

"YOU HURT ME!"

Malleus blurred out and re-appeared before Tynzien, and cocking back his fist, punched Tynzien in the chest with every ounce of strength he possessed.

It didn't even faze Tynzien, who cocked his head at Malleus.

"What the hell was that?"

Malleus floated backwards, looking in amazement, and then, raw fury.

"ARGH!" Malleus bellowed, and went into a blazing barrage of kicks and punches. Tynzien dodged every one, bluuring away long before the blow flew past where he was.

Malleus kept punching and kicking air until Tynzien didn't blur away. He merely stopped, blocked, and then drove a knee into Malleus's gut. All the air went out of Malleus in a gasping wheeze of pain.

"That was for the Raeus!" Tynzien screamed.

Twisting in the air, Tynzien smashed a roundhouse hook kick against the side of Malleus's head. 

"That was for Suuran!"

He smashed repeated fists into Malleus's chest, feeling ribs snap with each blow, before nailing Malleus with a cracking uppercut.

"That was for Syin!"

Charging ki in both hands, Tynzien smashed a side kick into Malleus's gut, sending him shooting backwards. Tynzien brought his hands up above his head, and then slammed them forward.

"THIS IS FOR SYRIA!"

The two-handed blast struck Malleus's flailing body and detonated, sending shock waves that tore up the damaged ground even more. Breathing heavily in rage, Tynzien waiting for the smoke to clear.

It did, revealing Malleus floating there, clutching his left arm, which lay limply at his side. His outfit was torn and ripped, the power that was infused into it squirming at the tears as if in pain. With a look on his face that was beyond fury, dark energy exploded and crackled where his eyes had been, and tendrils of the same power zapped from his mouth as he spoke.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" he roared, as he flew backwards charging up an insane amount of power. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE, YOU WILL TASTE MY WRAITH! SHADOW NIGHTMARE INFERNO!"

Malleus threw his hands towards Tynzien, sending the same gigantic energy blast that had leveled the city of Tantin at the saiya-jin.

Tynzien didn't move, and the blast enveloped him.

And then the blast exploded, and the massive blast again wrecked havoc across the landscape as the surrounding cliffs and mountains shattered as the forests nearby where knocked down like twigs or burnt to ashes. Somenow screaming above the hellacious noise, Malleus threw up his hands again, and as black fire exploded around him from a massive charge-up, he threw another black energy ball, the same kind that had killed the entire Raeus crowd that had come to defy him.

The blast light lit up the whole sky, and then with a thunderclap the blast grew even bigger. The ground around the battling gods vaporized, and what had once been a thriving area was reduced to a lifeless burnt husk of black earth for miles.

Malleus floated, laughing and panting at the same time. He clutched as his chest, where raw burning pain eminated from. It had been a lot harder then he had thought, but he had killed the accursed saiya-jin, even after he had gotten that massive power up. He had been no match for him, the ruler of all, the master of the Dark Ki…

"MALLEUS!"

Malleus's head snapped up as he looked at the massive smoke and dust cloud which stood in the air from his blasts. It was slowly blowing away, revealing a figure.

As Malleus looked at Tynzien, he realized he wasn't even scratched, and for the first time in forever, he felt a feeling he loathed. Fear.

Looking at the Master of the Dark Ki, Tynzien showed nothing but contempt, as he looked up and, as usual, blew an errant lock of hair out of his face.

Then he powered up, and as golden energy shone, Tynzien blurred out and re-appeared in front of Malleus, and thrust his hand directly into Malleus's esophogus in a pistoning throat job. His breathing pipe crushed, Malleus grabbed his throat and gasped for air.

"Go to fuckin' hell." Tynzien snarled.

And with that Tynzien snapped his leg up in a full axe kick, smashing Malleus directly in the face. Blood and broken teeth sprayed as Malleus was sent upwards again.

Tynzien zapped behind him, leaving a golden trail, and once again laced his fingers together, rearing his fists above his head as Malleus flew towards him.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!"

Tynzien slammed his hands down, sending Malleus back down to the ground hard. He hit a mountain and bored right through it. Screaming nonsense in his rage, Tynzien brought up his hands again as they glowed with pure power.

Then he began throwing energy blasts at the mountain where Malleus had been sent. Dozens, hundreds, thousands. The mountain crumbled, vaporized, and ceased to exist as Tynzien just kept sending the destructive energy into the ground where Malleus had been, not noticing the widening of the crator, or the shrapnal pelting him. He didn't care if he drilled a hole straight to the planet's evil core, or cracked the planet in half. All he cared about was Malleus's death.

He had nothing left, and Malleus was the one who had taken it from him.

"DIE!" Tynzien screamed, as he kept up the relentless barrage against the ground, even as magma began to explode from cracks in the hole he had made. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE **DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Tynzien, stop it!"

And in an instant, the fury was gone. The sheer suicidal destructive rage vanished as the voice penetrated his ears.

The energy stopped, and the magma, having not gotten a chance to have full holes to erupt from, quickly cooled off, as Tynzien looked down at the ground where the voice had come.

"Syria…?"

And then she was there, flying up to his side, not dead, not hurt, just there, alive, and well.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, numbnuts? Kill us all?" she snapped. She gave his beaten body and once-over and looked at his hair. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

"Cool!" came another voice, the voice of a young child, and then Syin was by Syria's side. "Tynzien, you look so awesome! You're glowing gold! Wicked!" Syin said, marvelling over the changes that had happened to the saiya-jin.

"You're…you're alive. But I saw you get blown up by Malleus…how did you…I thought…" Tynzien said, holding out his hands in astonishment. Inside his heart though, sheer joy pored through his veins. They were alive.

Apparently his face showed something else, as Syria's face softened and a look of apologetic guilt came over her face.

"Oh Tynzien…I saw you were having so much trouble with Malleus, and I wanted to help. So I hot-wired all the illusion generators into the main computer and sent up a massive hologram of everyone in the Raeus base. Then I just had everyone act their roles and the illusions did them as well, aided by my computer making it look like they were throwing ki and all. I thought it might distract Malleus and you could capatalize on his distraction long enough to finish him. But he blew up the ground where the illusion was far sooner then I expected, and the energy surge knocked out the computer and all the cameras. I thought while Malleus was blasting us you would attack him, not try to defend us…!"

"I thought you were dead. The first friends I've had in so long. I thought I'd failed you, just like I'd failed Zeen…" Tynzien replied, a hint of sorrow creeping into his voice.

Syria looked at the saiya-jin, amazed. He didn't think Tynzien could surprise her any more, but he had. Her last doubts blew away. Tynzien may have been a member of the Saiyan race, but that was all. When it came right down to it, he was only a man, a man who could care, and yet one who walked the same path she did.

The path of the warrior.

"Tynzien…I'm sorry I caused you this agony. But what happened to you!?!"

For the first time, his mind not clouded with rage or undeserved guilt, Tynzien turned his mind fully on himself.

"Tynzien, I thought you were strong before….but now…my god, the explosion that happened to your ki was so strong I felt it all the way back at the base! Tynzien? Tynzien?"

Tynzien didn't hear he. His mind had reached out and linked with his ki, his power. And the things it was telling him without words was wonderous. He had not reached his limits. He had merely arrived at a door, and he had merely been searching for the key to walk through it. But now he had found it, and he could go on. 

He had not reached his limits. He had barely begun to tap them, and his ability to grow was beyond anything he had ever conceived.

His power sang to him.

"Tynzien, what's wrong? What happened? What are you?" Syria's voice came, from a million miles away. Tynzien's eyes blurred back into focus as he saw Syria and Syin looking at him with wide, worried eyes. He smiled and patted Syin on the head.

"I'm all right. I'm better then all right." Tynzien said, as he looked down on his hands, which still crackled with golden, immense power.

"But what are you?"

"I am the reincarnation of a saiya-jin legend. I am the…"

Then the roar came from the ground, and Tynzien's eyes snapped open in shock.

"NO…!"

And then Malleus burnt from the wreckage of the mountains, a figure that bled black energy composed of nothing but raw destructive anger, hate, and pain, a figure right out of a nighmare that desired to devour all dreams.

Malleus slammed into the three figures. Syria managed to shove Syin away before she was hit harder then ever before in her life. Nearly knocked unconscious, she tumbled to earth. A wail rose from Syin and he dove after her, trying to keep her from falling. Malleus didn't even notice, as he turned to piston a kick into Tynzien which knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying backwards.

Tynzien slammed to a halt almost immediately, and the golden rage exploded around him again as his fighting senses and instincts came back full tilt.

"Malleus! God damn you! Why can't you get a hint and STAY DEAD!?!"

"I'm not dying now, saiyan! This song and dance isn't over yet, and I'm sure as hell going to get the last verse!" Malleus screamed. He powered up and flew at Tynzien, and the two began exchanging blows at lighting speed again.

Malleus didn't even make a dent in Tynzien this time. Not only had Tynzien gone SSJ, but he was really pissed as well.

But his anger led to arrogance, as he lazily blocked everything Malleus threw at him, and countered-attacked just as lazily.

Finally Malleus managed to bait Tynzien out, and as Tynzien fell for it, Malleus slammed his fists down on Tynzien's back as hard as he could. Had he struck Tynzien like that when Tynzien had still been a normal saiya-jin, he most likely would have cut him in half. Even so, he sent Tynzien head-first into the ground, where he vanished into an explosion of dust.

"Die, saiyan! I'll rip your heart out and-ARGHHHHH!" Malleus screamed as he felt a sudden tearing pain in his back and chest as Syria's Energy Shyutou blade ripped from his chest. Black energy sizzled from the wound. Malleus had become so charged he couldn't even bleed anymore, but he could still feel pain.

Ripping his body from the energy sword, Malleus turned and screamed anew as Syria slashed her ki blade across his face, laying open his right cheek to the bone all the way down to the jaw. Then she spat right in his face as well.

"YOU BITCH!" Malleus shrieked as he leveled a fist at Syria and threw it as hard as he could. But Syria was already flying backwards, her arms held up to block, and the blow only hit her with a fraction of the strength behind it. Even so, Syria felt her arms go numb all the way up to the shoulders, and her arms sagged as she lost feeling in them.

"Shit." she murmured as Malleus felt at his destroyed cheek and then fixed burning eyes on her.

"FUCKING SLUT!" he roared as he threw up his arms. "YOU HAVE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!"

Malleus slamed his hands down and a huge black ki blast flew, engulfing Syria in it's essence. She vanished as the blast consumed her and exploded, sending yet another huge cloud of smoke spraying in the atmosphere of Cisum.

Malleus grinned. The death of the Raeus whore had been most saitisfying.

Then the smoke cleared.

Tynzien stood in front of Syria, one arm out. He'd taken the blast head on and not felt a thing. Syria flew to his side, giving Malleus the finger.

"Hey, not bad Malleus. Maybe if you put more effort into it next time, I'll have to use both my arms." Tynzien said in a low whisper dripping with arrogance.

Malleus stared for a second, then began to hyperventilate with rage. Black fire exploded from his eyes and smoke seemed to pour from his ears.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and then blasted at Tynzien again. Tynzien blocked his punch and jammed another knee into Malleus's gut. Malleus made a strange gutteral noise as black blood flew from his mouth, energy dancing on it. Tynzien motioned to Syria, and she spun into a forward flip and smashed her heel down on Malleus's back as hard as she could. As Malleus went back towards the ground, Tynzien and Syria threw a simultaneous ki blast, blasting Malleus's body into the ground even harder. The boom echoed in Tynzien's ears.

"Finish it." Syria said to Tynzien. The golden haired warrior nodded to her, and flew down to where Malleus had landed, looking for him in the clearing smoke.

Malleus was in an agony of pain and disbelief. He commanded the greatest power in existence, and he was being destroyed not only by an inferior species but the inferior force of ki! 

Well, the saiyan had another thing coming if he thought he was going to just lay down. Oh no.

Reaching his hand up into the sky, Malleus began to channel his power and sent it out into the vast reaches of space. Blood trickled from his mouth as he smiled, as sparks danced on his teeth from the energy-laced life liquid.

"Come, Tynzien. You will see me as your god, I promise!"

Century had watched the battle with great interest. The lab where she and her former home lay had been deep in the ground and he been relatively untouched by Malleus's destruction of his own castle and the town of Tantin. She had monitered Tynzien since. She was sure Tynzien was going to die, which would have made her sad if she could feel emotions. But then Tynzien had become the legendary Super Saiya-jin, and it now looked like victory was at hand.

"Well done, master Tynzien. I always knew you had it in you-hmmm?"

Something was happening. Malleus's computer systems had all nearly shut down when the rebellion had removed the scientists, but one had still remained active, the one that monitered the sattelite that had shot them down and begun the whole sordid affair.

The readings were changing, and Century turned her attention to them. Then the readings began to spike, and Century realized that the sattelite was arming to fire.

"NO! By the great Essex species, _NO!"_

Tynzien couldn't find Malleus anywhere. Syria had gone to check to see if her younger brother was alright, leaving Tynzien to search the ground for the seemingly defeated Malleus. But he could find no sign of him.

__

Maybe we completely vaporized him.

A short coughing fit shook him. The winds that he and Malleus had whipped up during their battle had died down, and thus the dust clouds that the explosion had created were taking their time in clearing. The cloud was inhibiting his search efforts as well. With a quick thought he whipped up a wind and blew it away, amazing at the ease that he was able to do it.

__

I really have become a Super Saiya-jin.

The now-gone dust didn't help. There was still no Malleus. Tynzien glanced to the side, and saw Syria fussing over Syin about a mile away. He grinned. _She'll make a great mother._

"TYNZIEN!"

Tynzien snapped his head up at the voice, and looked up to see Malleus floating in the air. His hand was again cluched deeply at his side, and his body was a mess of cuts and bruises, but he was alive.

Tynzien didn't reply. He merely floated up into the air until he was about a hundred feet off the ground. Malleus was still much higher, but Tynzien didn't care.

"Care to surrender, Malleus? Your power had dropped considerably. A continued fight will be a waste of my time." Tynzien said, as he swept his golden hair back with his hand. Malleus just smirked.

"Oh, there will be something wasted, Tynzien. It will be you!"

With that, Malleus thrust his arms out towards the sky. Tynzien readied to counter, but then he realized Malleus was not charging up an attack, but just holding his arms up.

"MY GREAT LORD! GIVE ME POWER! GRANT ME THE STRENGTH SO I MAY FREE YOU!"

Tynzien looked at Malleus in confusion, wondering if he had completely lost his mind.

"Tynzien!"

Tynzien nearly blasted Century's mobile device until he realized what it was. He glared at the little plane-esque flying machine.

"Century, I told you to get clear!"

"I know! I had to warn you! Malleus's sattelite has shifted position and aimed at the planet! It's charged up enough power to burn it to ashes! It's going to fire in ten seconds, maybe less!"

Ice filled Tynzien's heart once again.

"Where is it aiming for?"

"Um, let's see…"

"HURRY CENTURY!"

"According to my calculations, designated points 75687 by 969!"

As his mind threw a switch into overdrive as he tried to figure out the exact place, Tynzien waved to Century.

"Go to Syria and Syin! Tell them to take cover and stay down! This is gonna be messy!"

Crackling with power, the evil force that resided within it's house of steel and cybernetics opened fire with a massive blast towards the planet of Cisum. It had waited a long time and it's time was now.

His mind figuring out the last details, Tynzien looked back up into the sky.

And froze.

A gigantic power blast exploded from the top of the atmosphere, burning away the clouds. Within seconds the sky was totally clear.

Malleus had not moved. But as the blast fell to earth, he reared his head back and began to laugh, a high braying noise of a madman. As Tynzien looked at him, the last calculations fell into place.

__

Wait a minute, if it's aiming for there…IT'S GONNA HIT MALLEUS FIRST!

Tynzien zapped back to the ground, the rock breaking under his feet as he began to charge as much energy as possible to counter the blast.

Then the beam struck Malleus.

"YYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream hurt Tynzien's ears as the power stopped and began to be absorbed into Malleus, his body sucking it in like a parasite. The evil power Tynzien had felt before returned, even stronger and more suffocating. The power Tynzien was charging faded away as the last puzzle piece fell into place.

__

So that's why Malleus had the sattelite made. It's ability to focus Dark Ki into destructive power was just a bonus. It had a purpose I didn't even think of: it's Malleus's own personal charge-up device!

As Tynzien stood, watching, the blast tapered off, the last remnents of power floating in the air before being inhaled by Malleus. Around him crackled black energy and black lighting.

"Do you see, Tynzien?" Malleus said. He was far away, but Tynzien heard him all the same. "You can't win. My power draws strength from everywhere, from the greed and anger and prejudice and hatred that rests within every single being's heart. As time has past, it has only grown stronger. If the creatures of the universe continued to grow more like this, their oblivion was self-asked! Look, Tynzien! Look apon the face of existence's self-appointed god!"

Tynzien stared.

"Malleus, you are the greatest fool of all. You have forgetten the ultimate flaw of a great evil power. It can only be great as long as there is a great good to confront it." Tynzien said.

Malleus laughed, and the black energy that radiated from him grew higher and stronger.

"You are wrong, Tynzien! I shall be victorious! Forget a slow mining operation! I will burn this planet away from it's core, and then I will devour the universe in the fires of the new messiah!"

Raising one arm, Malleus began to trace an elaborate pattern with his finger, and Tynzien felt even more insane power being drawn into Malleus. The ultimate power of the Dark Ki.

"Goodbye, saiyan! Even if I miss, this planet is dust, and so are you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Malleus slammed his hand down as a huge disc of energy flared up from his hand.

"CHAOS GENOCIDE!"

As the planet-killing blast, 20 feet wide and such a deep black it sucked in all light that touched it like a black hole, flew from Malleus's hand and tore through the air at Tynzien, Tynzien knew what he had to do. He hadn't wanted to use the attack, considering how violently powerful it would be with his new-found power. When he had developed it, his use of it in battle had nearly destroyed the planets he was on, and that was before he had become a Super Saiya-jin.

But he had no choice.

Tynzien braced his legs and began to call apon his ultimate blast.

Red fire exploded from him, melting the ground. This was not the fire of the Kaioken, but a blood-red fire that shrieked and screamed with anger and violence. The melting ground began to crack under his feet, and the whole planet began to shudder with the power he was summoning. Tynzien brought his arms up and crossed them. His eyes glowed bright red.

"BLOOD RAGE!"

As Syria watched in horror, Tynzien threw a gigantic red blast from his hands to counter the gigantic black blast that Malleus has thrown. The blasts struck.

The result was cataclysmic. As the two blasts met and began to push against each other in a war of dominace, a tornado whipped up, then another, then another, the wind driven into a frenzy was the energy being emitted from the twin powers. Energy flashed out, shattering mountains and blasting forests into firewood. The ground under Syria feet shattered and she was tossed backwards. 

"SIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" Syin yelled as the same happened to him. Syria stopped herself and caught her little brother, quickly flying farther away to a rock face that was shaking but had not yet being blasted to pieces.

"Syin, stay here!"

"But sis…"

"NO BUTS! I have to do something! If those two keep up that war of power Tynzien will crack the planet in half by trying to protect it! The blasts are too strong! Syin, no matter what happens, STAY HERE!"

"Ok." Syin sniffled. And he stood on the rock as Syria powered up and zapped into the air, heading towards Malleus.

Sweat poured from his body, and the wounds he had suffered suddenly sizzled shut as the flesh was cauterized, but Tynzien didn't let up. His hands burned and his muscles ached, but he could not quit.

But he was losing.

Malleus had commanded even more power then before into his being, even more power then he now possessed as a Super Saiya-jin. How his body had managed to hold it was a miracle, but Tynzien sensed the Dark Ki had a hand in it.

"Can't lose…can't let them down…I…can't…fail…" Tynzien snarled.

Then he peered over his blast, and saw Syria heading for Malleus.

"SYRIA! NO!"

The Energy Shyutou lanced from her hand, and Syria headed for Malleus, planning to slice him to ribbons as soon as she got close.

She didn't have a chance, as the energy field surrounding Malleus suddenly lashed out, slashing her with a burning tentacle of energy. Her ki sword disentigrated as Syria was thrown backwards. She slammed through a cliff face and then smashed into a hill, crumpling like a rag doll.

Syin watched in horror as his sister was brutally hit, sending her flying away and into the ground.

"SYRIA!"

Despite the windstorm that buffeted him, Syin managed to rise up into the air and fly to where she had been thrown.

"Syria! Please don't be dead! Please don't leave me!" Syin cried, as he cradled his older sister's body in his arms. He started to cry loudly until Syria opened her eyes. 

"Hey…"

"Syria! You're alive!"

"Yeah…but I wish I wasn't…" Syria mumbled, as a racking cough shook her and blood sprayed in a fine mist from her mouth. She could feel the darkness closing in.

"Syria!"

"Syin…I'm out of it. I love you little bro. And if you can…help Tynzien…………….."

With that, Syria's eyes closed as she passed out, her body exhausted and beaten.

"Syria…"Syin muttered. Then his face set, and he got up. Turning, he looked at the firestorm between the saiya-jin and the master of the Dark Ki. Maybe he was wrong, but Tynzien's blast seemed smaller then before.

"Help Tynzien." Syin stated with determination, as he began to make his way towards them.

Tynzien was losing, and he knew it. He was pouring every single ounce of strength he had into the blast, and it still wasn't enough. Slowly, Malleus had begun to push his blast back.

Malleus smiled, a smile of insanity. His great victory was finally at hand.

In the back of his mind, Tynzien knew he was dead. Silently, he began to mourn, not for himself, but for those he had failed in his life.

__

I'm sorry Master Xeteroi. I'm sorry Zeen. And I'm sorry, mother. I know you told me to write my own legends, but…

"Tynzien!"

Tynzien was zapped out his mental apologies by a voice. The voice of a child he knew well. Slowly, he managed to turn his head.

"Syin?"

It was. Syria's younger brother, despite the wind and the shockwaves, had managed to fight his way to Tynzien's side. His clothes were torn from shrapnal and his eyes were filled with fear, but his face was set in determination.

"Syria's down…she told me to help…"

"Syin, get out of here! You'll get hurt or killed!"

"I'll be killed anyway, no matter where I go. I'm staying. I can't fight Malleus. My power is far too weak. All I could do is annoy him, at the most. So…"

Syin reached out his hand, and Tynzien saw it was glowing. It was a soft white colour, and tiny fireflies of light floated from it.

"Grandpa taught me this. Take my power. I give it to you. Use it." Syin said, his eyes wide.

Tynzien could barely hear him through the pain. But he understood.

__

This may very well be his last request. 

Tynzien knew that if he did this, he was dead. But he was most likely dead anyway.

__

Forgive me.

Tynzien released one hand from his blast and took Syin's hand.

It's power cut by half, The Blood Rage blast crumpled before the onslaught of the Chaos Genocide one. Malleus screamed in victory as the black energy shoved Tynzien's blast aside and headed straight for the saiya-jin and the Raeus child.

In slow motion, Tynzien felt Syin's gift of his ki enter him.

And then he felt it. It was weak, but Syin's ki had something that so many others lacked. Syin was a child, and one who merely wished to learn how to fight. His hands were clean, lacking the blood of death. He had never fought for anything except self-defense and the defense of others. He had never harboured evil or hostile thoughts in his heart or mind, despite the war he had been brought up in. His ki was pure and whole, something even Tynzien's was not.

In Syin's hand, his lack of fighting knowledge could not use this power, and the ki would invaribly be darkened by the time he could. Syin still possessed the innocence children had, despite all he had seen. By the time he could use this power, that innocence would be gone.

Pure, innocent, selfless ki.

To Tynzien…it was the greatest power anyone could grant him. And it reminded him just what he was fighting for.

**__**

NO!

With terrifying speed, Tynzien turned just as the Chaos Genocide was about to hit him and stopped it. Malleus blinked.

"WHAT?"

Tynzien inhaled as Syin's ki coursed through and filled him with a greater power then he had ever known, even as a Super Saiya-jin.

"BLOOD RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tynzien's blast exploded again and began to push Malleus's blast back. The ground once again shattered around him and Syin was throw backward by the shockwaves. But he did not land violently, but was instead slowly floated down to his feet. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched Tynzien use the power he had given him to push Malleus's blast back towards him.

"NO! THIS…IS…**IMPOSSIBLE!"** Malleus roared. He added his other hand to the blast, but Tynzien continued to push it back. Slowly, the black blast was shoved upwards.

Miles away, the Raeus species, having abandonned the bunker in case it caved in, watched as the red blast pushed upward towards Malleus.

Closer, Syin stared at Tynzien. As Syria woke up, she too stared in silent amazement.

And even closer, Malleus screamed his fury to Tynzien.

"This can't be! I am a god! I command the ultimate power! All you have is your pathetic saiya-jin pride! You are weak! You HAVE to be weak! All you have is pride!" Malleus screamed as the blast reached the very fringes of him.

Tynzien stared with a look so intense he looked almost as evil as Malleus.

"Pride…is not my weakness…" Tynzien muttered, before looking up at Malleus with eyes that blazed with golden energy. "IT IS YOUR FATAL FLAW!"

The last of Malleus's blast dissipated and Malleus was enveloped with burning ki energy. His screams echoed across the world as he was shoved upwards. He tried to breath and found nothing as he was carried out into space. As his body began to burn away, he looked up with melting eyes and saw his sattelite.

Somehow, he screamed.

"TYNZIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then he struck the sattelite, and was consumed with a massive explosion enveloped him and the machine. His silhoulette stretched out and vanished and his sattelite was blown to atoms as the gigantic blast lit up the night sky of the Cisum world as bright as day.

In the explosion, a massive evil figure that looked like the skull of a demon straight from hell appeared, born in and composed of the very fires of Malleus's destruction. It opened it's mouth and roared its rage of being denied.

Then the blast vanished, as did the skull. The sun completed its journey and completely vanished below the horizon.

And down on Cisum, Tynzien slowly lowered his arms. He took a deep breath as the golden hair colour he had vanished, replaced with its normal black. He looked at the night sky, now alit with stars.

"Fade out, Malleus. And end of song."

Five minutes later, Tynzien heard the noise of footsteps approaching him, where he had stood, relaxing. He turned his head slowly.

"You did it, Tynzien! You defeated Malleus! You saved us all! You rock! You rule!" Syin said in a torrent of praise, as he leapt up and down. Syria said nothing, but a smile was on her worn face as she limped over to the saiya-jin.

"You look like hell." She smirked.

"You don't look much better." Tynzien replied.

"Tynzien!" Century chimed as she flew in. "The data from the battle is amazing! I'll be analyzing it for weeks!"

"Good, because that how long it will probably take to fix our ship, provided we even have a ship left." Tynzien muttered.

"Oh, not to worry, Tynzien. The lab was heavily reinforced and escaped with minimal damage. With Malleus gone, I'll start taking a list of needed repairs. With that despot finally out of the way, there should be no more hindrances, and I think the true damage will be able to be fixed." Century intoned. With that, the little flying device turned and raced off to the ruins of Tantin as Tynzien turned to his fellow warrior.

"Syria, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out the truth about Malleus. I'm sorry your capital has been destroyed, and I'm sorry for all the lives I could have prevented from being taken…" Tynzien began, before Syria cut him off.

"Tynzien, take the weight of the world off your shoulders. You saved the whole Raeus species. As for the capital, it was just a city. Cities can be rebuilt. As can civalizations."

"Maybe." Tynzien concluded, as he look at the battlefield where he had fought the greatest war of his young life. _Maybe._

"Tynzien, when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you! I'll train every day, all day, until I am!" Syin chimed in again. Reaching down, Tynzien swept up the young boy and put him on his shoulder.

"Hey Syin? Why be like me? Why not be like yourself, and write your own legends? It sounds a lot cooler to hear "Hey, there's Syin the great warrior!", instead of "Hey, there's Syin the wannabe Tynzien!""

"Hey, you're right! I'm gonna be even greater then you then!" Syin yelled. Syria had to smirk at that.

"Well Tynzien, I don't care if you can turn your hair gold, you still owe me a rematch, and I'm still gonna beat your ass."

Tynzien cocked his head at the female Raeus.

"Can't I interest you in something else, Syria? Say, an eating contest?" Tynzien joked. His stomach growled at that remark, and he was reminded how long it has been since he'd eaten. _First chance I get, I'm gonna have a meal to end all meals. Liberations usually mean great feasts. I hope the cooks are fast._

"Well, I suppose…hey, wait a minute! You're a saiya-jin! If anything is higher then your power levels, it's your damn appetites! No fucking way!" Syria yelled, playfully punching Tynzien on the arm.

Tynzien sighed and watched as the Raeus population approached on the horizon. 

"Hey Syin, you wanna see some fireworks?"

"Fireworks? Oh no! Do you have to fight again? Did Malleus have more fighters?" Syin said in a sudden panic. Tynzien had to laugh at that.

"No no, Syin. These kind of fireworks."

With that, Tynzien threw his hand up towards the sky and sent half a dozen blasts into the air. They exploded in a festoon of sparkling colours.

"Cool!" Syin said.

"Pretty." Syria remarked, and then waved to her approaching team of fighters, who were making a lot of noise with the destruction of Malleus.

Minutes later, Syria and Syin had vanished, accepting the gratitude of their companions. Tynzien separated himself from the milling crowd and walked to a nearby cliff-face, staring at the stars. His mother's last words, before he had fled from his planet and she had protected him with her life, came to him.

__

Prove them wrong, son. Do deeds that people will remember long after the saiya-jin race has been forgotten.

"I will, mother. I promise."

Golden energy exploded around Tynzien, and as the gathered Raeus turned towards the light and the noise, Tynzien's hair flared up and turned gold as he yelled and threw several dozen energy streamers into the night sky. The blasts lit up the sky in a wonderous rainbow.

And on the planet Cisum, all was well.


	8. Chapter 7: Wherever I May Roam

__

Epilogue: Wherever I May Roam
    
    "Come with me, Syria."

Syria blinked, unable to believe what Tynzien had just asked her. She was so surprised she stood up, and stared at Tynzien, sitting at a table at the end of his room. He wore a green saiya-jin body outfit sans the armour, and his hair had been washed and been neatly combed in the weeks since Malleus's death.

"What?"

"I offered to train you, Syria. And I have done so. But what I've done in the weeks while I waited for my ship to be repaired is woefully small. You have the greatest potential I have ever seen. I want to bring that out. But I can't do it here. It has to be done on my ship, and with you at my side."

Syria was shocked.

"Tynzien…you don't understand. I am the guardian of my planet. With Suazaa gone, I have to defend my home. It is my destiny."

Tynzien nodded.

"I understand."

Syria started to turn away.

"Wait."

Syria turned back towards Tynzien. His constant apparent conclusions not being so was beginning to annoy her.

"What is it?"

"Combined, is the army as strong as you?"

"Yeah, even stronger, actually. But I'm the strongest individual."

"What about Suazaa? Was the army stronger then him?"

"Are you kidding? No way! He had as much power as a dozen armies…" Syria said, before trailing off as she realized the point Tynzien was making.

"Syria, everyone expects you to be Suazaa's replacement more then the guardian of the planet. They know the army can handle anything you could. To them, you are ultimately a figurehead. And since you're weaker then Suazaa, one that is at some risk. Even if you train all your life here, you would never get as strong as Suazaa. But I know many things that your species doesn't, and those things could make you as strong as Suazaa. Hell, I think you could be stronger, far stronger."

Syria didn't reply. Tynzien watched the young Raeus woman, clad in a light-purple full-body outfit that perfectly played off her skin. He waited.

Syria thought of her dreams, dreams of being stronger then her brother, who always got all the attention. She didn't envy Suazaa or feel jealous, but he had been given great gifts naturally. She would have to work for them. But she deserved them, and she wanted them, badly. And if Tynzien could help her walk the path…

Syria leaned down.

"You won't go easy on me because I'm a woman?"

Tynzien shook his head.

"You won't make fun of me behind my back?"

"Syria, this is me. If I had any more respect for you I'd probably explode." Tynzien replied, keeping his gaze level with Syria's face, where it had been the whole time.

Syria stared back, and made her decision.

"Ok Tynzien. I'll do it. I'll go with you." She said. Tynzien smiled and offered his hand.

"I'm glad to have you, Syria. As a student, as a parter, as a rival, and as a friend."

Syria shook Tynzien's hand.

"Can I get one thing out of the way immediately?" she asked.

"Sure, what?" Tynzie replied.

Tynzien suddenly found himself yanked forward as Syria grabbed him by the front of his outfit and hauled him inches from her face.

"If you are inviting me to train with you just so you can try and get into my pants, you've got another fucking thing coming, buster!" she suddenly snapped.

Tynzien felt confused, then the meaning hit him and he began to laugh. Syria was so surprised at this reaction she let him go, as Tynzien leaned back and howled.

"Oh Syria…has anyone ever told you you're the most paranoid person I ever met?" he managed to choke out. Syria wanted to be cross, but a smile began to crack her face as well.

"Look who's talking!"

Tynzien laughed some more at that, and Syria joined in.

"Seriously Syria, don't worry about it. I think of you as a friend. Nothing more." Tynzien said. Syria looked saitisfied. Tynzien knew she hadn't had any hostile feelings or hidden doubts about him. She had merely wanted to get a message across, and firmly.

"Syria, you're a real card. Don't ever change." Tynzien chuckled. Syria smirked and held out her hand.

"Friends?"

Tynzien slapped her hand in a high-five.

"Friends."

"Don't go, Syria! I'll be lonely!" Syin almost cried, as he hugged his older sister so tightly she thought her ribs were going to crack.

"Oh Syin…don't be sad. You won't be lonely. You'll have Grandpa and your friends. And you'll have time to train. I fully expect you to be a warrior when I come back." Syria murmured, comfortingly, into her little brother's ear.

Syin sniffled.

"You'll come back?"  
"Not for some time, but I will, eventually. I promise." Syria said, stroking Syin's hair. Syin squeezed out a last few tears and hugged Syria again.

"I'll be strong when you get back. I promise." Syin said.

Farther away, Tynzien shook hands with Suuran. The crowd that had showed up to see them off was making a tremendous amount of noise, but Tynzien could hear Suuran all the same.

"You take care of my grannddaughter."

"Don't worry about her. She's my student and friend, and I'll die to protect her. I'm more concerned about you." Tynzien said.

The mining operation of Malleus's had been shut down, and the tunnel leading to the core had been collasped and sealed. For now, the Dark Ki was imprisoned once again, locked to suffer in the metal that served as its jail.

But Tynzien remembered Malleus's words. Others had found the Dark Ki before. Tynzien doubted Malleus had been the last who would come across a chunk of the neuranium that had once been the core of Cisum's double world. Others would find the Dark Ki, and others would become it's servants. And they would all want the godhood that Tynzien had denied Malleus.

"Don't worry about us, Tynzien. The Raeus species know war, now. And we know now that as long as we live on this planet we will have to guard that power. We will do it with all we have. It will never fall into the hands of evil, one way or another." Suuran said, holding the young saiya-jin's hand in a tight grip of friendship and respect.

Tynzien knew he was telling the truth. The fact that such a great evil power existed at the center of their planet was what gave the Raeus such great potential to become warriors. To protect them from it's corrupting influence, ki had insinuated itself into their being at far stronger and higher levels then most other species. It knew their responsibility, and it departed its help accordingly.

"Good luck being President again Suuran. I trust you haven't forgotten how." Tynzien said. He tried to sound serious, but there was a gleam in his eye and the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, don't worry Tynzien. After leading a war for so long it's almost too easy. But I'm getting on in years, and as soon as Cisum is back on it's feet, I'm gonna step down and let younger blood take my place." Suuran said. Out of the corner of his eye, Tynzien saw Syria approaching.

__

Suuran doesn't know it, but he's lying. What he does is in his blood. He'll probably be leading his race until his dying day. And there isn't a better man for the job.

"I have to go now, Suuran. Thank you for healing me and showing me the truth."

"No, thank YOU, Tynzien. Thank your for saving my planet, my race, and all those I hold dear to me. Thank you for your help, both in defeating Malleus and in putting back together our city. And thank you for allowing my granddaughter to discover her dreams."

"I heard my name. What are you two saying?" Syria said, injecting herself between the saiya-jin and elder Raeus. She hugged her grandfather.

"Goodbye grandpa. Stay healthy."

"Goodbye Syria. Remember, the path of the warrior you two walk is hard. But I think you two can walk it like others have never walked before. You will be great, granddaughter. Even if you have the foulest mouth I have ever heard."

"Well, it could be fucking worse!" Syria quipped. She broke the hug, shook her grandfather's hand, and left down the ramp with Tynzien, as Syin came to his grandfather's arm and waved goodbye to his older sister. She waved back.

Their ship awaited them outside the rebuilt Tantin, but Tynzien and Syria took their time getting there, accepting more thanks, gratitude, congratulations, and well wishes from the crowd. Tynzien even shook hands with General Leh, who sheepishly admitted he was glad he lost his fight to Tynzien.

But eventually the ship arrived. With the familiar and comfortable feeling of the ramp under his feet again, Tynzien gave his orders.

"Bring us up, Century! Leave atmosphere at 785600 par-klicks and set a course to the Geom region. I've been traveling west for too long."

"Roger, Tynzien. It's good to be home." Century chirped.

With that, the ship lifted off from Cisum, and as the crowd yelled their goodbyes, it left it a roar of it's engines and a cloud of dust.

"What do you mean, my ship is dreary?" Tynzien said increduously.

"You heard me! All this grey and….grey! There's just grey! It's depressing! We need to add some colours, spruce it up a bit. I bet a few throw-pillows would do wonders for our ship…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! OUR ship?"

"Yeah!" said Syria. She loved a challenge, and she certainly wasn't going to back down from Mr. Boring Tynzien. "We're partners, so this is my ship now too!"

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Syria, I helped build this ship, and I built and programmed everything ON this ship. It's MY ship."

"Tynzien, you never struck me as possesive! Out with the old! It's our ship now! By the way, what's it's name?"

"Name?"

"Yeah, what do you call it?"

"MY SHIP!"

"You never gave it a name? Oh boy, there are a lotta changes that we're gonna make! Century!"  
"Yes, Mistress?" Century intoned from a nearby speaker, as it watched the semi-argument going on between her two owners. If she could feel emotions, it would have struck her as funny.

"Ugh! First of all, cut this mistress shit! You call me Syria! And call Tynzien Tynzien, that's his name! Now, take notes!"  
"Doing so, Syria." Century intonted. Tynzien smacked a hand on his forehead and began to mutter into it.

"On lack of a name, I hereby christian this ship…The Star Obsidian!"

"THE WHAT?" Tynzien half-yelled.

"You heard me! It travels the stars, and my favorite jewels are obsidians! Now, here's what we're gonna do! I want a nice big room for my sleeping quarters, so find one of your biggest chambers and clean it out! Then I wanna go over this ship and give it a paint job, and then I wanna…Tynzien, are you listening?" Syria said as she faced the computer console and pointed to various parts of the ship on a map.

"Syria, he left 7.8 seconds ago." Century told her. Syria spun around and found, indeed, that Tynzien was gone.

"Argh! Tynzien! Where did he go?"

"I cannot tell you, Syria. Before he left he gave a specific order to not be tracked."

"ARGH!" Syria screamed, as she floated up and headed for the door. "Tynzien, when I find you I'm gonna stick my boot so far up your ass you'll be able to floss with my shoelaces!"

Tynzien heard none of this, as he walked down another hallway reminiscing to himself.

"Well, a lot's been done. I'm free of my personal demons. I'm on the way to possibly becoming the greatest fighter even known. I even think my legs feel better. Now, all I have left to do is one thing." He said as he turned into his huge kitchen.

Some time later, Syria, having gotten lost, walked by the kitchen door when it suddenly flew open.

"-DAMIT!" came the end of a curse as a blob of dough suddenly flew at Syria. She ducked and it splattered on the wall.

"Shit! What the fuck was that?" Syria asked to no one in particular. 

Century quietly replied.

"Tynzien has, within the last few months, accomplished many new and great things. However, he is still unable to properly make Launam cakes." 

Far away on Earth, a naked unconscious child was laid to rest besides the broken and battered body of a hurt but victourious saiya-jin. He, along with his companion, a short bald monk, were hurting badly, but the pain was temporarily sated by the great feeling of their successful defense of their planet. The short's monk's feeling was only marred by a small sense of failure.

Elsewhere, a pod flew away from earth, carrying within it another unconscious saiya-jin. While the body was still, the mind was on fire with vengeful feelings towards another.

Elsewhere still, a spaceship flew towards a planet known as Namek. Within lay a seemingly omnipotent despot whose heart burned with the desire to make an incredible and horrible wish.

And somewhere else, alone in the vast reaches of space, a small chunk of metal drifted. The metal gleamed, and if a being who could sense ki flew near it, they would have sensed a great feeling of power.

On the surface of this rock a face suddenly appeared, a face that screamed a vow that was heard by nothing in the vast emptiness of the universe.

****

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF MALLEUS MALEFICTORIUM!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed my first DBZ Fanfiction story. It took a long time and a lot of effort to write. However, before you go, I'm gonna give you a power level list, a pun list, and a preview. Aren't I nice?

__

Power Levels:

Tynzien (on the Gik's planet): 1,750,000

Clothac warrior Krahsemag: 50*

Clothac Race: 375,000**

Tynzien (on Cisum): 1,800,000***

General Leh: 34,000

Raeus Attack Force: Ranges from 5000 to 27,000, for a total of 285,000****

Akuse: 1,000,000

Turtore: 900,000

Burnher: 250,000

Malleus Malefictorium (repressed): 13

Syria: 225,000

Syin: 671

Tynzien after recovery: 2,300,000*****

Malleus: 20,000,000

Super Saiya-jin Tynzien: 25,000,000

Malleus after charge-up and with Chaos Genocide: 28,000,000

SSJ Tynzien with Blood Rage: 27,000,000

SSJ Tynzien after receiving Syin's ki with Blood Rage: 29,000,000

*= This fight is no challenge. Tynzien doesn't even break a sweat.

**= Estimated, considering the Clothacs are an alien insect race and how many insects are in a usual Earth nest (which is A LOT)

***= Some time has passed since the Gik planet, in which Tynzien was most likely training.

****= It is likely the greatest warriors of the Raeus army were on this attack force, accounting for the high power levels. They were sent to stop a saiya-jin, remember.

*****= As any DBZ fan knows, saiyans who return from a near-death (or death) experience grows stronger.

__

Puns:

Tynzien Warlock: The first name means nothing. The second as many people will know is a term for a male "witch".

Malleus Malefictorium: A slight alteration of the book title Maleus Malefitorum, which means "Hammer of the Witch". The book was used as an interrogation manuel to make people confess to being witches during the barbaric Witch hunts which grew out of the Spanish Inquisition, whether they were or not. The book was deeply flawed (the witch burners couldn't figure out why all the "confessors" confessed more or less in the EXACT SAME WAY, when it was clearly because the all asked THE EXACT SAME QUESTIONS out of this book), but it didn't stop the Church, which cared more about sendinga message about not disbuting it's superioty then to actually search for anyone who praticed black magic. Thus, Tynzien vs Malleus is the witch vs the witch-hunters. And the right side won.

Akuse: A pun on the word "accuse", which is what happened to women thought to be witches.

Turtore: "Torture", which is what happened to supposed witches.

Burnher: This is pretty obvious. The fate of witches was to be burnt alive at the stake, while everyone yelled "Burn her!"

Asparagiz: Aspergus, a bean-like vegetable.

Seleri: Celery.

Yion, Tynzien's saiyan name: ON-Yion. By the way, it's pronounced "YEE-ON", not "Yawn"!

And finally, a preview of my next story…

**__**

Tynzien's Saga: Twisted Steel

The ultimate creation of a civalization,

Has become the ultimate genocide machine.

And only two people can stem the deadly tide…


End file.
